


The Lion and The Witch

by catgirl_luna



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: All characters showing up at some point, F/M, Medieval AU, Multi, Multichaptered, future fluff, magic police au, main focus is the nanocoffee pairing, others are mentioned here and there however, sfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 61,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1868763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catgirl_luna/pseuds/catgirl_luna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The stars were hidden behind a thick curtain of clouds. It made the landscape seemingly darker, as if it they were not above ground but deep inside a cave. Lalna found himself running through the freshly watered earth in chase of a rogue Mage. This Mage had become particularly dangerous as they'd attacked a village, harming three and killing two. That was an offense The Lord of the land didn't take too kindly to. Which it was his job to detain this one for The Lord to pass judgment. He held up his hand, readying a spell to knock the Mage off their feet. The glow from his hand lit the gray dankness around him in a greenish white glow. He murmured the words to cast his spell, shooting his hand forward the light left his fingertips sailing through the air to it's target. He missed hitting the Mage in the legs like he'd wanted, it landed just at their feet making them stagger in their stride."<br/>------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>A multi-chaptered Medieval-AU where the magic police are more capable. Lalna has a lot to deal with on his hands when Lord Xephos receives a strange note about a taint infested area that has a small surprise waiting for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Magical Authorities in Action

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt given to me by a lovely friend. I don't know how long it's going to be, but it's fun getting to develop this world. I'm still working on the societal aspects of course but more will be happening as the chapters progress. Other pairings will be hinted at here and there but the main focus will be on the Nanocoffee pairing. Not Beta-d, found any glaring mistakes I noticed but as always please let me know if there are any more and I'll correct them asap. To anyone that reads this, I hope you enjoy.

The stars were hidden behind a thick curtain of clouds. It made the landscape seemingly darker, as if it they were not above ground but deep inside a cave. Lalna found himself running through the freshly watered earth in chase of a rogue Mage. This Mage had become particularly dangerous as they'd attacked a village, harming three and killing two. That was an offense The Lord of the land didn't take too kindly to. Which it was his job to detain this one for The Lord to pass judgment. He held up his hand, readying a spell to knock the Mage off their feet. The glow from his hand lit the gray dankness around him in a greenish white glow. He murmured the words to cast his spell, shooting his hand forward the light left his fingertips sailing through the air to it's target. He missed hitting the Mage in the legs like he'd wanted, it landed just at their feet making them stagger in their stride. 

  
  


It was enough to slow them down for Sjin. He watched as his fellow witch hunter appeared some feet ahead of the Mage, his hands glowing a bright reddish blue. He readied his disabling spell, just as the Mage was preparing his own attack. The Mage shot out a spell, but Sjin had been ready, he shot one hand up disabling the spell coming towards him with his own. His other hand then shot out launching what was left of the spell at the Mage. It'd hit straight on, striking the Mage in the gut. They stopped completely, falling to their knees on the damp grass.

  
  


"Great shot, Sjin!"

  
  


He smiled at his friend and witch hunting partner. Sjin was getting better and better each day with his magics. Splitting the power of one spell between both his hands had become a trick Sjin was known very well for, but no one could counter his speed even if they were ready for one of his spells. He trotted to a stop just beside the Mage that cradled their gut where the spell had hit. He placed his hand on their shoulder, holding them in place while he waited for Sjin to come closer. He could see the grin on his friends face now as he stood before him. 

  
  


"Right? All that extra target practice is paying off!"

  
  


He clapped his friends shoulder with his free hand, nodding his head in approval. Sjin practiced and worked hard to control his abilities. He always found him at odd hours day or night working on a new or old spell, perfecting each one. He was always glad that Sjin was on the Lords side in all this. Sjin would've been a terrifying enemy with his magical prowess. He lifted his hand from the Mage's shoulder, allowing Sjin to lean down and yank the other roughly to their feet.

  
  


"D-dogs! Mutts of The Lord!  You betray your kind! You betray all that is natural in the world!"

  
  


He glanced at the Mage, still had enough breath to talk garbage. He found most of them couldn't help themselves, needing to get that last word in. He watched as Sjin twisted their arms, rather painfully behind their back. 

  
  


"Quiet you. No one will speak ill of Lord Xephos in my presence! Especially one who has taken lives with their craft! Now, get moving witch scum!"

  
  


He watched Sjin as he pushed the Mage forward, making them walk back through the woods. They'd have to take them to Lord Xephos immediately. Though it was late, Lord Xephos had told them that no matter what time it was judgment on rogue witches, mages or what have you needed to be dealt with swiftly and without recourse.  Lalna followed behind Sjin as they made their way back to their discarded brooms. 

  
  


"Hey Lalna, you got one of those nifty bottled handy? I think this one doesn't deserve to ride in as an everyday criminal, don't you?"

  
  


He smiled a bit at Sjin's suggestion, he glanced over at his broom. Laying beside it was his discarded satchel. He moved towards it, opening the flap he began to dig through it.

  
  


"I believe I do, Sjin. Let's see... Aha! I have one right here." 

  
  


He pulled the bottle out, holding it up. He turned towards the Mage, assessing them a moment. They looked worn out enough to be trapped within the bottle. He uncorked the top, twisting his wrist a moment as he spoke the incantation. The bottle began to glow and just at it's brightest point he turned the open end to the Mage. They were surrounded by the same glow that emanated from the bottle. They soon 'disappeared' ending up inside the bottle. He smiled as he corked the bottle back up. He held  it up, looking at the small Mage now held within.  They were pint sized and ready for travel. He handed the bottle to Sjin, who eagerly took it from him.

  
  


"There you go, Sjin. All nice and compact for travel by broom."

  
  


"Perfect! Come on, Lalna. Let's get going! Can't keep Lord Xephos waiting!"

  
  


He nodded his head, watching as Sjin placed the Mage in his pocket and mounted his broom. Just as he was about to follow suit he felt a bit of rain fall onto his head. He tilted his head up towards the sky another rain drop falling, striking his cheek.

  
  


"Oh bloody hell. Of course it would start raining now."

  
  


"Hurry up, Lalna! We can beat this storm out before it gets really bad. Can't appear before Lord Xephos soaking wet!"

  
  


He smiled a little at that. Sjin's admiration for Lord Xephos was rather… well cute. It was almost like a small childs admiration for an older sibling or a friend of said sibling. Sjin was always concerned over his appearance, his work, just about everything really. If he was going to see Lord Xephos he always made sure that he was at his most presentable. Lalna had known Lord Xephos much longer than Sjin had. He knew that Lord Xephos didn’t make a big deal out of being presentable unless he was having a party.  

  
  


Honestly, Lord Xephos would be more concerned about them catching a cold than them getting his halls wet with rain water from their clothes or boots. He watched as Sjin started to rise into the air, he got his own broom and mounted it. Beginning to rise into the air after his comrade. The cool air struck at his exposed skin, sending a slight chill through him. He'd have to make sure to warm up tonight, take some precautions. He couldn't get sick, he had too much work to do being the only other peacekeeper between the magic and non magic folk. While he knew Sjin was more than capable, it was never safe to do anything on ones own unless it was under specific circumstances. 

  
  


Soon he and Sjin were gliding through the air at a decent pace, the wind whipped around them but it wasn't bad yet. He could tell however, this storm was going to bring a lot of rain to the land. Rain that would be beneficial for their crops and landscape in general. It'd been getting a bit dry as of late, he'd thought at some point one of the mages had learned to distort the weather with some sort of spell or ritual. Thankfully he'd been wrong. 

  
  


They continued on, flying over familiar landscapes and villages. Lord Xephos' castle lay just in the center of the plains. Around it clusters of villages had been built to accommodate any and all that needed a home and were willing to work for it. Lord Xephos was kind to all that came to him for help, within reason of course. He'd set up a system where anyone could work and have a home, they were fed well and provided for as long as they worked in one of the many tasks that were daily there. Agriculture as well as livestock were two major producers for the country, mining precious gems, minerals, and selling magical items to registered magic crafters were what kept the kingdom doing well. 

  
  


The people that lived there were happy. Most were non-magic folk of course, but the few that were lived within the castle and helped serve as healers or as defense against any onslaught from rogue mages, or enemy factions. Everything ran smoothly and that was how Lord Xephos liked it. Everything orderly and not many surprises. All be it his dear dwarven friend, Honeydew tended to surprise him on a daily basis, it never made him mad of course. On the contrary, it made him laugh to the point of tears some days. It was always nice to hear Lord Xephos laugh. It always meant he would be in a good mood after a visit from Honeydew.  They continued gliding through the sky on their brooms, the cool air beginning to stir up a bit stronger around them. Lalna could feel the rain starting to drop more consistently. Drops of water hit him in the face, feeling more and more like small insect stings with each passing moment. He leaned over, closer to his broom handle as he kept up with Sjin.

  
  


They flew side by side for a moment before they began to descend. The castle was just before them. They'd make it in just before the rain began to really pour. There were few guards out, but it seemed the mages had added extra precautions in the shape of golems. He'd always found the golems fascinating. Large, hulking creatures made up of various items like wood, or hardened metals. They walked with heavy footfalls this way and that, ignoring both Lalna and Sjin as they flew past them. They landed in front of the castle's entrance, just in time to head in for cover. The rain began to fall, a crack of thunder and a flash of lightning followed suit. 

  
  


"Boy! We timed that right didn't we, Lalna?"

  
  


He chuckled a bit, nodding his head at his cohorts statement. They'd made it just in time. Though he had a feeling they'd be stuck here at least for the night. If he knew Lord Xephos as well as he did, the other would insist on their staying at least until the morning. He turned as he heard the large oak doors begin to creek open. An attendant stood before them, it seemed Lord Xephos had decided to have the doors enchanted to open on their own at the simple indication of an attendant being before them. He smiled a bit to himself as the attendant addressed them. 

  
  


"Good evening Sir Lalna, Sir Sjin. Lord Xephos is waiting for you both. Please follow me." 

  
  


As they passed beyond the threshold, Lalna could feel a sort of energy crackling around him. He recognized that feeling. It was a protective barrier. That was certainly new since he was last here, which wasn't all that long ago. He wondered if Lord Xephos had received a threat or felt something was wrong that he needed to take such precautions. He'd have to ask him about it when they had a moment alone. He walked just a little behind Sjin, glancing around the main hall a bit before they were escorted down a hall towards the sitting room where Lord Xephos awaited them. The hall was decorated in it's traditional reds and golds, the crest that consisted of stars and the finest blades that were crafted in the land hung in banners above them. Lalna turned his attention forward, looking around the hall as they passed through it.  

  
  


The halls were lined with countless torches, sometimes Lalna thought it was a bit overkill with how many torches Lord Xephos had around. He had offered to make up as much nitor as he needed, but he'd refused saying something that he liked the 'naturalness' of torches or some such. He never understood why he insisted on some things being natural while being alright with other things being enchanted. They walked down to the end of the long hallway to a pair of darker wooden doors, the attendant that had lead them paused outside of the door. He raised his hand knocking three times on the wood before calling out, 

  
  


"Lord Xephos? Sir Lalna and Sir Sjin have arrived to see you."

  
  


There was a moment where no one answered. Lalna wondered if Lord Xephos had wandered off somewhere else. He glanced around the hall, pausing when he noticed someone hiding behind one of the pillars. He tilted his head slightly, narrowing his eyes slightly as he tried to get a better look at who it was. He'd caught a glimpse of red hair before they was gone, hidden completely behind the pillar. Before he could even think about investigating he heard Lord Xephos call from within he camber.

  
  


"Excellent! Please bring them in!"

  
  


The attendant moved grasping the door handles, he pushed open the doors stepping in and to the side along with it. He bowed and extended his hand, which of course Sjin entered without any hesitation. Lalna had hesitated having glanced back down the hall one more time before he followed after Sjin, looking around the room once he had stepped inside. Of course Lord Xephos would be in the castles great library. He always seemed to end up in this particular room no matter what his mood was. He was sitting in a large, ornate chair. It was trimmed in gold along with a deep red, the wood was a dark oak. He had a book on his lap, which he closed upon their stepping further into the room. He rose from his seat, to which Lalna and Sjin bowed before him.

  
  


"Good evening, Lord Xephos. We've returned with the fugitive Mage."  

  
  


Lalna glanced up after he’d spoke, smiling a bit as he watched the other move toward them. He was still fully dressed in his regal attire, it was a sleek red coat lined with golden buttons and trim, dark trousers covered his legs, and atop his head was a simple circlet which at the center rested a moon stone dotted with diamonds. It was what he wore during everyday. His real crown was used during special ceremonies or celebrations. He had a gentle smile on his lips as he moved his hands having them rise back onto their feet.

  
  


"Lalna, you know I don't mind if you drop the title before my name. We are friends after all. Now, where is your prisoner?"

  
  


"Right here! Got them in a magic bottle safe and sound." 

  
  


Lalna turned his head to watch as Sjin produced the bottle, pulling it out of his pocket and holding it out to Xephos. Xephos watched, smiling a bit as he moved closer to Sjin, clapping his hands together and looking quite pleased.

  
  


"Brilliant! I'm so glad you were both able to capture them. I was a bit worried about you both, neither of you got hurt I hope?"

  
  


Xephos reached out taking the bottle from Sjin, holding it up a moment and looking at the shrunken Mage within. Lalna watched him turn the bottle this way and that before he waved his free hand to the attendant still in the room. He passed the bottle to him, looking at him fully for the moment. His tone serious, but light. As it always was with any one of the castles workers. 

  
  


"Take the prisoner down below. The judgment for their crimes will be dealt to them in the morning." 

  
  


"Yes, Lord Xephos."

  
  


The attendant held the bottle tightly with both their hands, They turned and headed out of the chamber leaving the three of them alone. Xephos turned back towards the pair, a gentle smile on his lips as he spoke to them.

  
  


"Neither of you answered my question yet, no one hurt? Doesn't look like the rain got either of you too badly. Here, come sit down for a bit."

  
  


He gestured towards the other chairs in the room, insisting they sit, eat some snacks, and drink some warm tea he'd been enjoying moments before they'd arrived. Lalna watched as Sjin partook in a little of everything offered to him. He looked like a small, greedy child that had been offered a bowl of sweets all his own the way he grabbed at the tiny vegetables and fruits before him. Lalna only took a cup of tea for himself. Feeling the need to warm himself up after being outside in the cool air. He held the cup in his hands, listening to Sjin recount how they'd captured the fugitive Mage. Sjin was always very enthusiastic when he retold the stories, he flung his arms this way and that making sound effects as he went. Xephos listened to every detail, smiling and nodding encouragingly.  Lalna admired the patience that Xephos had, It took quite a bit to get the other frustrated. Mostly it seemed disorganization and unwelcome surprises were things that irritated him the most. He remembered the one time he misplaced his circlet and how angry he’d gotten. That had been a rotten day to be at the castle no matter who you were.

  
  


While he did have a bit of a temper for those kinds of things, he was a very patient man the rest of the time. He always tried to hear everyone's stories or everyone's side of an argument when they occurred. He was very neutral in many things, but when he needed to make a decision he based it on what he felt was the best with the information or evidence he had on hand. It was what made him a particularly good Lord of the land. Some would argue otherwise, but he brought order to things. Order that everyone needed, including the magic users of the world. 

  
  


Lalna moved his cup to his lips, taking a sip after a moment. The warm liquid ran down his throat making him shiver slightly as it chased the cold from his bones. He glanced back at Sjin who was just finishing up the story.

  
  


"Then I dove in front and gave them the old one two! Got them all in one piece no fuss, no muss!"

  
  


"Excellent, Sjin! I'm very proud of you for learning so much and using it so well. You must have your nose in the books all the time to learn so much so quickly."

  
  


"Well, not all the time. But I do make sure to practice as much as I can, when I can!"

  
  


Lalna smiled a bit at that, Sjin was a natural at magic. Xephos had seen it the moment he'd met him. Sjin had been one of the top farmers in the land, so naturally Xephos had to get a taste of his wares. Sjin grew a mean pepper when farming had been his only job. Lalna was still unsure of how Xephos had sensed the magical potential in Sjin. Xephos was and still is a rather large mystery himself. He didn’t show any magical abilities, yet he could sense potential in those that would've never thought of taking on the craft. Lalna  never asked of course, when Xephos wanted to tell you something he would. It was just better not to ask in the long run really, he never just flat out told you. He’d dodge the question entirely and switch the subject so many times you wouldn’t remember what you’d ask him in the first place. Lalna paused in his thoughts when Xephos turned to face him. That same gentle smile still on his lips.

  
  


"Lalna, I know you hate staying here since I know how much of a creature of comfort you are, but seeing as the storm is rather heavy I would like to insist you stay at least for tonight. See what it's like in the morning before you return to your home?" 

  
  


He knew that had been coming. He knew his friend too well. He held his cup between his hands thinking it over a moment. He disliked staying at the castle only because he couldn't really repay Xephos for his kindness. He of course did his best to serve him by capturing rogue magic users that harmed instead of helped the lands, but he never felt like it was enough for everything Xephos had done and still did for him. He caught Sjin's gaze in the corner of his eye, seeing his eyes wide, practically begging him silently to let them stay. He knew why Sjin wanted to stay of course. He practically flirted with everyone in the castle, enjoying the finer foods and the like. 

  
  


There was nothing particularly wrong with their dwelling. It was nestled just in the center of the woods where they could grow their magical crops and practice their magical defense spells without interruption. They did rarely go into town or the like but he didn't mind that. It was less of a distraction to their work. Though… he supposed it did get a little lonely for Sjin. Sjin was a rather social person, while he himself didn’t mind being around people or not. He never felt lonely really, at least that he could recall. He knew he was outnumbered in vote, however. The storm had ruined any chance of getting away back to their little dwelling without getting soaked to the bone. He sighed shaking his head.

  
  


"Alright, I suppose we can stay for tonight. Regardless of the weather in the morning, however we'll be leaving."

  
  


"Yes!"

  
  


He watched as Sjin practically wiggled in his seat in celebration of getting to stay. He rolled his eyes slightly at his actions. He swore he was a little child trapped in an adult body. Granted he acted like that himself from time to time, but at least he knew when to show it. Xephos laughed a bit, smiling at the both of them.

  
  


"Excellent! Sjin, let me call an attendant to show you to a room so that you can get relaxed. I need to speak to Lalna about a matter that needs attention."

  
  


Xephos placed a hand on Sjin's shoulder, gently patting it before he moved over towards a mirror on the wall, he tapped it in the four corners activating it. It emanated a light purple glow, he spoke softly into it, so softly that neither Lalna or Sjin could make out what he was saying. The mirrors glow died down, Xephos turned back towards them still smiling gently as he had been their entire visit.  

  
  


"Someone will be up shortly. Sjin, if you need anything please don't hesitate to ask the attendant to get it for you." 

  
  


Sjin stood up, bowing to Xephos. He did it in an over exaggerated fashion that made Lalna roll his eyes again. He figured that Xephos had noticed his eye roll since he chuckled a bit while Sjin righted himself. 

  
  


"Thank you, Xephos! I'll be sure to do that, I think however I'll be taking a bath. One works up quite the sweat when hunting fugitives!"

  
  


"I can only imagine! Well now, go on and enjoy yourself."

  
  


As if Xephos had sensed the attendant coming, there was a light rap on the door before it opened. An older woman stood before them bowing her head to Xephos before she turned to Sjin doing the same.

  
  


"Please sir, follow me."

  
  


Lalna watched as Sjin followed after the servant without hesitation. The doors closed behind him, leaving the two of them alone. Xephos turned to look at him a moment, his expression taking on a more serious note. Lalna raised a brow as he regarded Xephos, slowly he leaned forward placing his half empty cup onto the table near him before he sat up straight. With a look like that, it must of been serious what they needed to speak about. 

  
  


"I take it that this isn’t to talk about rogue mandrakes scaring the gardeners again?"

  
  


"No, sadly I wish it were. Recently I received a message that is very troubling… It speaks of a magic that’s twisting the land.."

  
  


"What?"

  
  


Lalna’s brows shot up, why hadn’t he heard about that sooner? Or sensed something happening that was off? Before Lalna could ask anything further, Xephos had moved from the door towards the large writing desk that sat in the opposite corner of the grand library. He shifted a few parchments around before he retrieved a map along with a single slightly torn parchment. He moved back towards Lalna, sitting down opposite of him where Sjin had been sitting moments ago. He handed him the small parchment first. 

  
  


"Here, read this."

  
  


Lalna took the parchment from his hand, he turned it over and over in his hands a moment,  looking it over. He noticed an odd purple stain at the corner. He ran his thumb over it lightly before he looked over the writing next, reading the note silently to himself. 

  
  


_ "There has been strange occurrences happening in the lands over the mountain, nestled just in the valley in the ruins of an old castle. A strange magic is twisting the animals, trees, and anyone that comes near. The ones that have returned from there unaffected say they hear the cry of a woman from within the ruins. Please, Lord Xephos! Please send one of your order keepers to investigate! We are in dire need! Please help us!" _

  
  


There was no signature, no indication of it being sent from a village leader or even another lord.  He found that odd. Usually there was some form of signature. He turned it over in his hands again, looking at the back to see if they had put an invisible enchantment to conceal their signature or identity, but found nothing. He looked up at Xephos, watching as he ran his hands over the map of the land, smoothing it out so that every part was visible. 

  
  


"How did this message arrive? I don't feel anything has been done to it... But something about it still feels strange…."

  
  


"An unsettling feeling. I know. It concerns me as well. It came by bird. Raven to be exact. I'm unsure of whom it was sent by, certainly the raven was not an enchantment nor a shapeshifter, I don’t even believe it was anyone’s familiar that I know of, but I do know of the location the letter speaks of. It's here."

  
  


Xephos pointed to the valley just beyond the mountains. It was unmarked by any sort of structure but there did seem to be an indication that there were some ruins there of some sort. There was a long stretch of forest just before the mountains that Lalna was familiar with. The area he may of flown over once or twice on his way to investigate other things but he couldn’t recall anything remarkable or strange the last few times he’d flown that way. He glanced up at Xephos as he continued to speak.  

  
  


"No ones lived around there for a long time. The nearest village is a few miles away. I can't imagine what could’ve holed itself in that area. There really isn't much there anymore that has any use magically..."

  
  


"Maybe it's a Mage that's practicing some parlor tricks or something. It's rather high magic usage if it’s twisting the land and animals… unless of course... you're an Endermage.  Which I doubt it's him. This doesn't fit his methods, he wouldn't be doing this out in the open. He’d come straight to us if he wanted a fight."

  
  


"Even so, we have to make sure. Even if it's not him, it's someone who has possibly attained Endermage status or some higher magics that they are abusing."

  
  


"So you want Sjin and I to check it out?"

  
  


He shook his head, he reached out his hand and placed it on Lalna's shoulder.

  
  


"No, friend. This is a one person job. I feel that you are the best candidate for this. You know the Endermage and his movements better than Sjin does. You know how to handle him if it is him. Even if it’s not him, I know you can handle yourself the best. Besides, can't have you both away from the kingdom at the same time. Someone would take the opportunity to cause trouble the moment they realized you were both gone.”

  
  


Lalna felt Xephos squeeze his shoulder, He looked at him still with that serious expression. It really didn’t suit him, not when he had such an easy going nature about him most other times. 

  
  


“This is why I'm asking you to take on this task, Lalna. I know you’ll do what’s right no matter what the situation is before you."

  
  


Lalna remained silent for a moment, thinking it over, it was true that he was able to handle just about any situation that was thrown his way, but something about this didn't sit right with him. It was the way the note was delivered, and the location as well... Why there? Were there magical nodes there? Was there something they'd overlooked that someone was now using to their advantage? Was it really the Endermage finally come out of hiding? The very thought of it nearly sent his blood boiling. After all this time he’d come back and do something… no. No this wasn’t him. This wasn’t his way of doing things. He let the thoughts fade from him, he knew the only way he'd find out was to venture out there and see. He looked over the map again, checking out the route he'd have to take. If he flew he'd be able to make it there in no time, but a thought occurred to him that if this was a scheme to separate him from the others, then they'd be expecting him to fly there. If there was a trap waiting for him he'd fly right into it. He'd have to travel some of it by foot...

  
  


"There was a rumor going around a few days ago... I didn't pay it much mind of course. It's practically a fairy tale now but..."

  
  


Lalna looked up at Xephos as he spoke. His voice breaking him from his thoughts. He tilted his head slightly as he regarded the other.

  
  


"What? What rumor?"

  
  


"It was one about a monstrous creature that summons the wicked taint from deep in the earth, manipulating the Flux and Vis to the point of spreading this taint to other living things... That's all I've heard of it really."

  
  


"Really? I've never heard of that story. Sounds like one of those awful fairy tales a parent would tell their naughty children to get them to behave."

  
  


"It does sound like that, doesn’t it? I’m not surprised you haven’t heard it before. Not many have. It's changed over the years... I doubt it's that however, it's just a fairy tale as you said. Nothing more."

  
  


Lalna nodded his head. Just a fairy tale… sometimes though fairy tales had some sort of origin. Some sort of truth behind them. He looked back at the map, glancing over that area one more time before he looked back up at Xephos. 

  
  


"This is worth looking into. Regardless of what’s waiting there, it’s disturbing the peaceful surroundings. If it’s a rogue mage I’ll be the one to take care of them. Be it our rogue Endermage or otherwise."

  
  


He watched as Xephos smiled at him, reaching over and clapping him on the shoulder with his hand in that familiar, friendly gesture of his. 

  
  


"Thank you, friend. I knew I could count on you to ease my worries. You'll be heading out tomorrow I take it?"

  
  


"Of course. The sooner I'm off, the sooner this will be taken care of."

  
  


"Good. I'll make sure some supplies are ready for you. I would, ah... Like you to make a little stop along the way of possible. For more information gathering of course."

  
  


He stared at Xephos, unable to stop himself from groaning when he realized what the other was asking of him. He didn’t need him to elaborate to know where and who he wanted him to stop by. He wanted him to stop by those two... Those two ridiculous witches' hut! 

  
  


"You want me to stop by the owl witch and the potions master don't you?"

  
  


"Her name is Lomadia, and yes. I would like you to stop by. Check up on them and ask if they have heard anything as of recently. Rumors and the like. Maybe they know who sent that message. They are quite close to that area. They may of seen something that’s worth stopping by to speak to them over. I know you don't prefer either of them Lalna, but they are of great help to us in times of need."

  
  


He leaned back in his chair, lifting a hand he rested it on his face. It wasn’t because they were magical users that he hated stopping by their place. Lomadia always, always teased him about something. It never failed. If it wasn't about his hair, it was about his magic practice or something else ridiculous. Then there was Nilesy. The potions master, (he used that term lightly), always tried to get him to try one of his newest concoctions and when he didn't he threw splash potions to surprise him or keep him on his toes. While he loathed the idea of having to stop by there for even a moment, he knew Xephos was right. They were a large help whenever they needed it. He let out a sigh, running his hands through his hair a bit frustratedly before he nodded his head.

  
  


"Alright. Alright, I'll stop by their place on the way. But I swear if Nilesy turns me into a toad or something because of one of his potions, I'll never forgive you." 

  
  


Xephos let out a short laugh at his words. Smiling gently at him before he moved back over to him. He helped him up to his feet, wrapping an arm around his shoulder as they moved towards the door. 

  
  


"Alright, friend. You can blame me for any magical mishaps. I'm glad, however that you agreed to do this. You're the best man for this. While I trust Sjin, he hasn't had as much experience as you have with certain people and situations. He's not as cautious. I would be afraid that he'd get himself hurt or worse..." 

  
  


Lalna nodded his head. He knew what he'd meant. Sjin had the abilities, but sometimes his decisions put him in great danger at times. Lalna couldn’t count the times he had to save Sjin from a mess he’d gotten into with a rash decision. While some worked in his favor, others certainly didn’t. A few more years and more experience would help him with that of course. He glanced up at the doors as they headed out of them, stepping back into the hall. He felt Xephos' hand squeeze his shoulder again before he pulled away slightly.

  
  


"I shouldn't keep you up any longer. You'll want an early start tomorrow I’m sure. Did you need someone to take you to your room?"

  
  


Lalna smiled a bit at that, shaking his head at the other. He knew the way to the room he preferred by heart. He wouldn’t need any help of that sort. 

  
  


"No, I'm fine. I know the way. Rest well, Xephos. I'll take care of this situation, no matter what or who is causing it."

  
  


"I know you will, friend. Thank you. Please rest well tonight."

  
  


"I will try to. You know me though. Light sleeper." 

  
  


He smiled a bit as he bowed to Xephos, he heard the other chuckle and as he straightened he watched Xephos head down the hall. He waited until he could no longer see him before he turned heading the opposite way back down the hall. He headed up a small flight of stairs at the end of the hall. These stairs lead straight to his room. It was a singular room, elevated slightly in one of the smaller towers of the castle. It was a very quiet and private space one that Lalna appreciated having so that he could settle and collect his thoughts anytime he was visiting here. As he approached the door he paused just as his hand grasped the knob. He felt something.... Someone watching him. It was a familiar feeling however. Gentle, non-intrusive. Only one person gave off that feeling. 

  
  


"Princess Zoey?"

  
  


He spoke softly as he turned his head glancing to his left. There, standing partially hidden in the darkness was the very same red head he'd spotted earlier. She stood there, dressed in a simple light green gown. Her long, red hair was tied back in her trademark ponytail, her pointed ears were thus exposed showing off her Fae heritage, around her neck rested a daisy chain made up of various flowers which matched the ones a rounder her wrists. Atop her head was a simple circlet with a single peridot in the center. Her blue eyes were wide as a smile appeared on her lips, when he'd realized it was her even before seeing her. 

  
  


"Hiya Lalna! I'm sorry if I startled you, I uhm... Well I just wanted to ask if uhm... If you'd heard anything about... About Rythian?"

  
  


He felt his chest grow tight at the sound of so much hope in her voice that maybe he'd finally found him, or at the very least had found some sort of information on him. That maybe he had found her companion that had disappeared after the incident that lead to the death of her parents and the fall of her kingdom, found the Endermage that had abandoned her in the greatest time of need in her life. He moved his hand away from the doors handle, turning to face her fully. He bowed to her before shaking his head. 

  
  


"No, my lady. I haven't found out anything new yet of his where abouts. I'm trying new leads every chance I get, I assure you."

  
  


He spoke the truth. He’d always checked out every lead on the Endermage that trickled his way. Though many lead to dead ends or others who were a mockery of the craft. It had become a frustrating task, but he continued to pursue the other. It had become personal for him the moment that-

  
  


He glanced up at her then, seeing the pain in her eyes that he'd heard nothing. Her smile never wavered however. How long had it been since Rythian had gone missing? Yet, he couldn't at least send her something, some sort of message? Anything? It angered him more than anything that he left her here, waiting. Waiting for some sign of him. Leaving that question burning on all their minds. Why had he run that day? He was involved in it somehow. He knew it, but without the Endermage to recount his side of the story he couldn’t pass judgment on him fully. He hated some of the restrictions that Lord Xephos put on him in that regard. Mages, witches, and other magical beings who’d done terrible, horrible things were punished on how Lord Xephos felt was an adequate punishment. Working in the mines or farm lands didn’t seem fitting for how much blood or pain many of them had spilled. 

  
  


At the time of the incident Zoey had taken a hit to the head, and the events were foggy for her at best. She could barely remember her own name at the time, but she remembered Rythian. She had said firmly that he was innocent. Yet in the ruins of the castle, Endermagic was present throughout, while there were some instances of other types of magic, the Endermagic was the most prevalent. It had seemed cut and dry at the time who had been the cause of it all, and even now Lalna felt that he was guilty. That he’d done it and if not him directly he’d helped someone do it. Why wouldn’t he show up after all this time if he was innocent? If he’d been innocent he would've stayed there, would've told what had happened. Lord Xephos would've heard him out and he would be here beside Zoey today. 

  
  


It had become a constant action on her part to come and ask him if he’d heard anything, found any sort of clue to his whereabouts whenever he came to the castle to see Lord Xephos. It was why he started coming less and less so that he wouldn’t hurt her with the bad news. He hated that he meant so much to her, so many others here cared for her that someone could've filled that void. Yet he knew why no one else had filled that spot in her heart that the Endermage filled. He was all she had left of the life she could barely recall now. He was all she had left in the world. He remembered when they'd found her, how worried Xephos had been if she had survived. They'd been childhood friends, and neighboring kingdoms for so long. It had been devastating enough to lose all the friends, both magical and not, but losing her would’ve drove Xephos over the edge. Thankfully she'd survived. All be it missing parts of herself in her memories, but she was here. She had survived. 

  
  


Regardless of how much she proclaimed his innocence, he was still sure that Rythian had caused it somehow, that he was guilty of the devastation. He’d find him. He’d find him and make him pay for the crimes he’s committed. Make him pay for hurting Zoey so much by staying away. He pulled himself from his thoughts then, staring at her for a moment, watching her wringing her fingers while still maintaining that smile.

  
  


"I-I see... I'm sorry to bother you all the time with this... It's just that I...I..."

  
  


He reached out his hands, taking hers for the moment. Making her stop wringing her fingers as she was. He shook his head, smiling gently up at her. Trying to reassure her that it wasn’t a bother to him that she asked. 

  
  


"No, my lady. It's fine. I want to find him for you... I know he means a lot to you. I will find him one of these days princess. I don't give up that easily."

  
  


He didn’t. He’d search for him until his days ended. Even then he’d probably search for him in the afterlife. He squeezed her hands gently before he released them. He felt he had overstepped a little but she didn't seem to mind the touch. Didn’t mind the comfort he was trying to give her in the simple gesture. She just smiled at him nodding her head.

  
  


"I know... Thank you for not giving up on finding him. I really hope you do find him one day... I- I'd like to see him again..."

  
  


"I know... You will, princess. I promise you, you will." 

  
  


He could see that little bit of hope she kept shine in her eyes. She continued to smile at him as she nodded her head again slightly.

  
  


"Thank you, Lalna. Thank you. I-I better go. Lord Xephos will probably go check on me like he always does. He'll get worried if I'm not around or in my room when he comes. I hope you rest well tonight."

  
  


She stood there a moment before nodding her head again. It was a little thing she did all the time. Something many found cute. She turned and started down the stairs. He watched her go, disappearing from his vision. He knew the disappointment each time was getting to her. He feared the next time she'd ask she might break finally. He never told Xephos that she came to him and asked him this. Xephos was over protective of Zoey as if he were an older sibling to the half Fae princess. He was always concerned about her well being as well as anyone that took any interest in her in any way. If he knew she was asking so much after Rythian he'd be worried, he'd try and take her mind off the other but... That would only work for a short time. He felt that familiar raw anger settle itself inside his chest again. The other would be found. He would find him and force him to return. To make him explain himself not only to them, but to her. 

  
He let out a slow, calming breath before he turned back towards his door. He reached for the knob once more and opened his door, entering the decently sized room. Much like the rest of the castle, it was decorated in reds, gold and dark woods. He began to peel off his clothes, laying his items down wherever they landed. He was tired, he could chance a bath in the morning before his journey. For now he just wanted to sleep. Once he had peeled away all the outer layers of his clothes, he reached for the bedclothes that resided just next to the bed on top of a small trunk. Once he was in his bed clothes he crawled into the bed after putting out the few torches that lined the walls with a flick of his wrist. As he laid there in the darkness he wondered what this journey would bring him. He still had that feeling, something wasn't right. Something was fishy about all of this. the way the news had arrived, the area where it was happening... He just couldn't put his finger on it. He let out a slow breath, his body beginning to relax as he allowed sleep to overtake him. His dreams were restless, filled with so many scenarios, anxious feelings, lost comrades, a darkness foreboding in the lands beyond the mountains. 

 


	2. The Mystery in the Ruins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lalna leaves Lord Xephos' castle and heads on his way to check out the strange disturbance they'd received word of. He stops of to talk with Lomadia and Nilesy, before he heads off to find that what is hiding up in the ruins isn't exactly what he was expecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These next few chapters might come erratically here for a bit so bare with. To whomever reads this please enjoy! Again not beta-d if anyone sees anything please let me know so I can fix it asap! Thank you and enjoy!

The morning came too quickly for him. The sunlight poked through the curtains, blanketing over his bed. He grumbled to himself, pulling the comforter up and over his head. Why did it have to be so early already? He felt as if he'd been hit by a few hundred projectile spells then left to lay on a bed of rocks the rest of the night.  He turned over this way and that, but he gave in eventually, knowing he had a long day of travel ahead of him regardless of how tired he felt. He tossed the covers away from his body, sitting up he could feel the cool morning air against his skin. It caused goosebumps to prickle up his back and over his arms. He let out a long sigh as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed, his feet met with the cold stone floor beneath them.

  
  


"Bloody cold... Always has to be cold..."

  
  


He grumbled under his breath as he stood up from the warmth of the bed. He paused for a moment, noticing his clothes were no longer laying on the floor where he had left them. Instead they were neatly folded atop the chest near his bed. One of the attendants must of come to collect his clothes while he’d slept. He must of been pretty tired to not of heard them come in at all during the night. He brushed the thoughts away, moving over to retrieve his clothes from atop the chest. He held them up, pausing when he noticed a slight fragrance to them. Was that… Lilacs?

  
  


“Huh…”

  
  


He smiled a bit to himself, shaking his head. It must of been Zoey’s idea. She’d been making tiny changes like that around the place, making it more natural…  maybe that’s why Xephos was so into having so many torches. Maybe it’d been Zoey’s suggestion. He chuckled a bit as he pulled on his mages robes along with anything else he’d brought up with him the night before. He glanced out one of the nearby windows, the sky was still overcast but at least it wasn’t raining at that moment. He’d be able to set out on his journey as soon as he was ready. Which was a very good thing considering he’d be going a fair distance.

  
  


He looked towards one of the windows, the clouds had returned to cover up the small glimpse of the sun he’d gotten moments ago. These however didn’t look like they’d be letting any rain out of them anytime soon. He'd be able to set out on his journey as soon as he was ready. He let out a slow yawn,  reaching up with his hand he stifled it with the back of it. He turned away from the bed and started to walk slowly towards the door, heading out of it and down the stairs. Xephos knew him well enough to know that he'd want to leave as soon as possible. His supplies should be at the entrance just as anything else he’d request or need would be. He wandered down the hall back towards the entrance. Glancing around as he went. The torches were still lit, giving off only a small portion of their normal glow. He shook his head a little bit as his mind wandered. He wondered if Xephos would have a little pack of food ready for him as well ?

  
  


Of course he would. Xephos never forgot a detail like that! He paused when he felt his stomach rumble a bit. He was certainly ready for a bit of breakfast! He’d hoped there would be warm bread in the pack. Or even one of those delicious sweet jams in the center of the bread. He made his way around the corner at the end of the hall, heading towards the entrance. He could just see the entrance and something sitting there just near the door. As he got closer he could see that there was a large brown satchel sitting along with a smaller bag. Oh he knew what was in that bag! He bent down scooping up the smaller bag first. He could feel through the material the warmth of something freshly made, he undid the drawstring opening the small bag up. He was met with the most delicious smell, warm bread oozing no doubt with butter and jam. There was also a little bit of sweet apple pork made into jerky as well. Xephos must of asked for that to be made special. He  _ loved  _ apple pork jerky. He reached in, pulling out a small bit of the jerky. He popped it into his mouth as he closed up the small bag, tying it to his belt. The flavor was so divine! He would have to ration that to make it last a little bit longer. Once he knew his little bag of treats was secure, he bent down and lifted up the larger brown bag.

  
  


It felt like there was at least a small amount of supplies. There was definitely a blanket roll in there. How long did Xephos think he was leaving for? This was only going to take a day, if he was extra leisurely it might take two tops. He slung the strap of the larger bag over his shoulder, adjusting it slightly before he turned towards the entrance. He was glad that no one was up and about this early. He disliked saying goodbye. It just seemed like an awful fuss over leaving for a quick journey. Sjin would make a ridiculous, over dramatic parting. Xephos would ask him if he had this or that. Zoey, while not as bad as those two, would keep saying goodbye in that sort of game way she used to with Rythian which just brought up too much negativity in his mind. He was glad that they were all still sleeping in their beds. He could head out without all that unnecessary fuss. He stooped down to lift up his broom holding it securely in his hand. He then walked towards the doors, watching as they swung open on their own accord to allow him out into the cool morning air.

  
  


He walked a good few steps away from the doors until he was clear of any obstructions. He glanced down at his broom before he mounted it. Steadily rising up into the air. He turned towards the direction he needed to head, slightly north east. The journey itself would take him a little time, thankfully not as long considering he could fly part of the way there. He couldn’t imagine walking that length. It would take ages! He began to fly in that north east direction. He’d have to drop off just a bit away from the entrance to the great forest. He wanted to keep some level of surprise on his side just in case there was anything fishy, especially if Rythian was the cause of the disturbance. He still highly doubted it however. This didn’t scream Rythian. Him sneaking into the castle to see Zoey, yes. Hanging out at some ruins summoning some sort of taint and tormenting the locals, not likely at all. It just wasn’t him. Though it still made him wonder who could be out there doing that.

  
  


As he flew through the air, he thought about everything he’d ever read up on taint. No one really had a definite source for where it came from or how it was caused. Sometimes if there was too much flux in the air it may show up. Sometimes it just lays dormant for long periods of time before awakening and spreading. It was just a natural fact of life, and dealing with it wasn’t quite easy. Finding the source of where it pumped from, which was a small, disgusting vein with a pink bulb in it’s center, and destroying that usually cleared up the taint. However, it was difficult to find that vein, the taint usually buried deep under the ground. Like a tree root searching for water, it’ll go as far as it feels it needs to, to remain safe from harm. He wondered if it was just a simple case of taint awakening after being dormant for awhile. If it was, it would take a bit to clear up but he could manage that. The time passed, the weather seemed to change a little, the clouds thinning as he grew closer to the entrance to the woods.

  
  


He could just make out the normal traveling road just below him. He began to descend down towards it. He’d have to take the rest of the journey by foot, but he didn’t mind that. He’d still have that element of surprise on his side at least. Though as he got closer to the ground he remembered that he needed to stop by Lomadia and Nilesy’s hut. He let out a slight groan as his feet touched the ground. He wished he could avoid the visit, but he knew Xephos would know if he did. Lomadia would probably pay him one of her normal visits and he’d ask after him. It would be the worst thing to happen. Xephos would never let him hear the end of it! He shook his head a bit as he dismounted his broom, with a quick flick of his wrist and a short incantation his broom shrank down to a more modest size. One that allowed him to store it away in his pack, He adjusted the brown satchel across his shoulder, getting it open he placed the shrunken broom inside. Once he closed it up he looked ahead of himself.

  
  


The woods stood before him, he felt a tingle run up his spine. He felt… as if his every waking nightmare was waiting there just beyond the treeline. He didn’t understand why that feeling suddenly invaded his mind. He’d been around woods much like these all his life, he even lived in them along with Sjin. This shouldn’t be making him feel this way and yet… he took in a deep breath letting it out slowly. He wasn’t about to turn back just because of a silly feeling. He took a step forward, walking along the path until he passed the first line of trees. As he walked further in, a foreboding feeling took the place of the small fear from before. He continued on, after a moment he realized that all he could hear was the sound of his boots crunching the gravel on the path. Beyond that sound, there was nothing else. It set him on edge. Why was it so quiet? There was usually some sort of sound from animals or something. Yet as he glanced around, he couldn’t see or hear any sort of life. He wondered if it was because of the weather or because of the taint in the ruins. He didn’t think that it would affect the animals this far away, but perhaps the danger of it even being that close gave the animals enough fear to keep them quiet and hidden.

  
  


He walked on, trying to keep his mind busy with something else as he went. He noticed a few ingredients here and there that he might stop back by for. He started making mental lists of everything that he’d need this for or that for… He continued to do this for a time. He didn’t know how long it had been as he could no longer see the sun with how thick the canopy was above him. He eventually came to a split in the path. One side set off further into the woods, the other was towards his investigation. For the moment he would take neither path. The place he sought was in front of him. Just in between these two paths, protected by a magical barrier. The magical barrier made their home invisible, unless you knew what to do it would never be revealed to you. Lomadia and Nilesy kept to themselves. They didn’t have many visitors unless they were invited by the two, or were sent much like himself. While he disliked having to come visit them, they caused the least amount of trouble out of all the magic users in the land. He took a step forward, but paused.

  
  


He glanced around the area, looking for any sign of a magical trap. He noticed only one thing. A small wooden pressure plate hidden in the grass. It was just barely visible, as he looked further he noticed it was rigged in a way that would break a potion at someones foot as they stepped on it. He’d known Nilesy would've set up some sort of surprise. Whether it was for him or not he didn’t know, it was still a pretty good try. Not his best however. He leaned down, undoing the mechanism that set off the trap before he grabbed the potion. He held it in his hand as he took nine steps straight ahead from the path, just between where the paths split. He ended up standing next to a large, old oak tree. From there he closed his eyes, slowly turning in circles three times until he was facing the way he was originally. Slowly, he opened his eyes back up. The woods around him had changed, not a lot but enough to reveal the hut that had been hidden from his sight just moments before. Trees that had been standing before him now looked like they’d uprooted themselves and parted for him to pass.

  
  


He started to walk towards it, the hut itself looked rather welcoming considering it’s location. It had a rich cherry wood that was warm looking and reminded him of a sweet candy he’d had as a child. Though as that thought crossed his mind, another followed. It was almost sweet enough to eat, just like those old stories that warned children about candy houses and magical beings that would gobble up children nibbling at the corners of their homes. He brushed the thoughts away as he glanced over a rather sizable farm just near the hut. He could see many familiar crops growing just there, the mandrake roots distinct from the rest. He headed up to the door, walking up the small set of steps just there. He stood before the door, raising his hand up he knocked three times. A signal to let the occupants know that this was someone expected. Just moments after the third knock, he heard the door latch click. The door slowly creaked open on it’s own revealing a low lit sitting area. A voice called from within,

  
  


“Come in, Come in, Dearie. Nothing here to be scared of. Don’t just stand there and let the warmth out.”

  
  


Lomadia’s voice welcomed him into her home with a warmth that made him nervous. Only because Lomadia was known for turning on guests if they appeared to be a threat or if she just didn’t want to deal with them that day. He stepped through the door, walking into the low lit room. The door closed behind him on it’s own accord, closing gently back into place. He walked in further surveying the room. It was lined with shelves filled with all sorts of things. Bottles filled with various concoctions of different colors, pickled spider eyes, creeper hearts, everything and anything a witch could ever need. Another set of shelves contained countless books, some looking far more worn than others. There was a table at the center of the room, a couple of chairs tucked neatly under it. The table itself had very little on it besides a tea set. His eyes landed on the back window where Lomadia stood beside her familiar, Mr. Owl.

  
  


Lomadia herself wore her trademark robes. They were a dark green mixture, good enough to make it hard for someone to spot you when you were traversing the woods. She didn’t have her hat on, her long blond hair tied back into a high ponytail. She stood just beside Mr. Owl, who was a snowy gray owl. He wasn’t on the large size, but he also wasn’t too small either. He struck Lalna as being somewhere between a barn owl and a screech owl. He could see Mr. Owl’s gaze was focused on him, those golden eyes rather piercing as he shifted on his perch. Lomadia was also staring at him, a small smile gracing her lips as she remained where she was standing for the moment.

  
  


“Oh! It’s you. What do I owe the pleasure of one of the magical enforcers to grace my humble dwelling, hmm?”

  
  


He could hear the slight teasing tone building up in her voice. She was eating up the fact that he was here not to get her on any forbidden magics or the like. He could see her eyes, those blue orbs resembling Mr. Owl’s own eyes. He knew that the bonds with familiars allowed some witches or warlocks to see through their eyes or even take on their familiars attributes if needed. He wondered for a moment if she was looking through another Owl’s eyes at that very moment. He wondered what she could be looking at. He brushed the thought away, taking on a slightly more relaxed stance. Couldn’t have her gloating about making him feeling uncomfortable in her shack.

  
  


“Lord Xephos sent me. He says hello by the way. He said that you might have some information pertaining to a disturbance going on in the old ruins?”

  
  


She stared at him for a moment, her smile slowly fading as she stepped towards the table. She lifted up the teapot, pouring the hot amber liquid into a nearby cup. The scent of it reached his nose, a mixture of herbs along with some floral scents. She lifted the cup up in her hands, holding it a moment. She looked down into the amber liquid before speaking.

  
  


“Really? I see… I do know something about that. How did Xephos hear about the disturbance? No one has been near that area besides myself…”

  
  


“So you didn’t send him any sort of message?”

  
  


She shook her head, lifting her cup to her lips she took a sip of the tea. Mr. Owl shifted almost anxiously on his perch just behind her. A strange tension settling in the air around them.

  
  


“No. I didn’t I was only going to if it got worse. By what means did the message arrive to him?”

  
  


“A raven. The message itself had no signature, nor was it enchanted in any way. The raven itself didn’t seem enchanted according to Lord Xephos. I have a feeling, however it was someone’s familiar.”

  
  


“Yes. I agree with you. More than likely it was a familiar. I’ve been keeping an eye on the situation up there. I haven’t see anyone besides… well…”

  
  


She paused, staring down into her teacup before she looked towards him. Her blue eyes still looked like an owls. Her pupils widened before they shrank down again. She moved to place the cup back down on the table.

  
  


“ There is  _ someone _ up there. I’m not sure who or what they are. They haven’t moved from the ruins since the taint began to spread around it. It hasn’t moved either since the initial spread. I haven’t gone up there personally, but I’ve had eyes on the place since Mr. Owl spotted the disturbance weeks ago.”

  
  


Lalna listened quietly as she explained. So, someone was up there. Yet they hadn’t moved, nor had actually threatened any villages or persons. He wondered now who could've sent that message. It all seemed strange that they would write it as if it was an epidemic. That people were getting attacked mercilessly.

  
  


“So no one, to your knowledge, has been attacked or harmed during your observations?”

  
  


“No. No one has been there or by there besides the occasional animal, but they have since stopped going around there because of the taint.”

  
  


Now this didn’t seem right. He could feel a slightly worrying feeling settling in his stomach. This felt more and more like a trap by the moment. Someone was luring him towards this strange crop of taint for a reason. To ambush him or some other strange purpose. He had no idea what my lay there but he had to check it out. He had a duty to-

  
  


** BAM **

  
  


The sudden sound made both him and Lomadia jump. He whirled around his hands raised and ready to attack whatever had slammed open the door. Whatever it was wasn’t going to make it out of this place alive. When he settled and was able to get a better look at the entrance, he saw Lomadia’s cohort standing in the doorway. He stood in similar green robes to Lomadia’s, his glasses slightly tilted to the side, he had his hood up over his head. Laying in his arms were quite a few strands of spanish moss. Around his feet Lyndon stood, having stopped along side his owner and now stared at Lalna much the same way Mr. Owl had been. The tension died down instantly at the realization it was Nilesy and not some intruder.

  
  


“Hey, Hey! I’m back!”

  
  


“Nilesy! You know the door will just open for you. Why do you always have to kick it open?”

  
  


The potions master laughed as he stepped through the door, Lyndon walking in further with him. Once he was clear of the door, it slowly closed itself right back up as if it hadn’t just been slammed open rather violently seconds before.

  
  


“Gotta keep this place shaking, you know? Can’t be too relaxed, Lom. Anything could happen at any time!”

  
  


Lalna watched as Nilesy walked towards a nearby chest, tapping it with his foot it swung it’s lid open for him. He placed the spanish moss inside, letting the lid swing back down with a light thunk. He turned around facing the other two now, a grin still on his lips as Lom frowned at him.

  
  


“You’re the absolute worst. You’re lucky Lalna didn’t decide to roast your behind… One of these days that act is going to get you into trouble.”

  
  


“Naw, that’ll never happen! I’m too good, too quick for anyone to get me! Hey… Wait a minute.”

  
  


Nilesy turned his gaze back towards Lalna, his eyes looking him up and down as if searching for something. Lalna couldn’t help smiling a bit once he realized what Nilesy must of been looking for. His little potion trap from earlier. He was looking for any sign of it’s working. Lalna watched the other a moment longer before he felt something press up against his leg. He glanced down seeing Lyndon had come over to say hello to him. He smiled a little to himself as he crouched down to gently stroke the cat.

  
  


“How’d you make it past my potion setup without a mark?”

  
  


“Well, it wasn’t hard to notice something amiss when you hide a wooden pressure plate under some grass.”

  
  


Lalna stood back up after patting Lyndon on the head one more time. He watched as Lyndon trotted back over to his owner, twirling around his legs a bit before sitting beside him. Lalna reached into his pack, pulling out the unused potion. He held it up, shaking it a little bit before he handed it back to Nilesy. Nilesy’s face twisted into one of disappointment at seeing that his trap had failed so badly. He took the potion from Lalna’s hand, looking it over a moment before he placed it on a nearby shelf to hold for safekeeping.

  
  


“Really, Nilesy. If you want to test your potions out you need to find a better way than setting up traps.”

  
  


“Yeah, yeah…”

  
  


He shook his head slightly at Nilesy’s reaction. He turned back towards Lomadia, nodding his head to her.

  
  


“Thanks for the information. I’m going to head up and check the ruins out and get to the bottom of this.”

  
  


“Alright... Oh! Wait one moment!”

  
  


He blinked as he watched her move from the room, disappearing behind a curtain that had hidden a set of stairs leading to the upstairs section of their shack. The curtain matched the wall colors so well he hadn’t even suspected that it was there. She was only gone a moment, returning through that curtain she walked towards him. She reached for his hand, holding it up with his palm facing upwards. She placed into it a small poppet. He stared at it a moment, tilting his head to the side. He knew all about poppets. Having studied them fairly recently, he could tell this poppet was a protection poppet. A death protection poppet to be exact. He stared at it a moment longer before he remembered something else about poppets. They needed to be bound to people for them to work. This one was already bound to him. He felt it the moment it had come into contact with his hand.

  
  


“Lomadia… why are you giving me this? And why is it already bound to me?”

  
  


He felt her hands on his shoulders, guiding (more like pushing) him towards the door.

  
  


“Can never be too safe you know. Besides Xephos would be angry with me if I let anything happen to you. You know how he is. He’s very protective of everyone of his friends and then some.”

  
  


Oh he knew how Xephos would get. He recalled a moment in time where he’d been hurt pretty badly. Xephos had reacted like a mother bear who’d had one of her children threatened. He hadn’t been kind to anyone that had been involved or even had lacked to help properly. He tried to not get injured too often because of that. He didn’t want a repeat of Xephos punching out a poor guard because he’d accidentally touched his then bandaged arm, causing him a little bit of pain.

  
  


“No, I understand that completely, but you still haven’t answered my other ques-”

  
  


“Look, the day is getting away from you. You need to get up there before the sun sets! It’s already getting close to the afternoon! Go on now! If you need any help just give a shout. One of my owls will be nearby to hear you.”

  
  


He felt himself being pushed outside the door. Once he was clear of the door frame he felt Lomadia’s hands leave his shoulders, she pulled back quickly and just as he turned around to ask her again how she’d managed to get his blood the door had shut. He stared at the door a moment longer before he shook his head. Boy. That had been an eventful visit. He glanced down at his hand, he’d still been holding the poppet tightly in his palm. He moved to place the small poppet in his robes pocket. He turned from the door, looking back out towards the path. He started to head back towards it, Lomadia had been right. He did need to get up there while there was still some daylight left.

  
  


Lomadia watched Lalna from her window, seeing him get back onto the path and take the left path. She hadn’t liked the news that a strange note had been sent to Xephos. She’d seen no one around that area, and whomever was hiding in those ruins certainly hadn’t sent it. Her owls had confirmed it for her. She tapped her fingers against the wooden walls beside the door. Her mind turning over this bit of information and the feeling it gave her. Something was wrong with all of this. Something that she didn’t like at all. She turned away from the window as soon as she was unable to see Lalna anymore. She looked back at Nilesy, whom was now holding Lyndon in his arms and stroking the back gently with his hand.

  
  


“Nilesy… I think you should get as many offensive and defensive potions made as you can.”

  
  


Nilesy looked at her a moment, raising a brow as he tilted his head slightly to the side.

  
  


“Oh? What for, Lom?”

  
  


“I just… I just have an uneasy feeling is all. I think we should be prepared just in case.”

  
  


“You mean about the taint?”

  
  


“More than that Nilesy… Just make sure you have enough that we can help out in case anything goes wrong.”

  
  


She watched as Nilesy nodded his head. He looked down at Lyndon, nuzzling his familiar and friend before he started for the stairs that lead up to his potions workshop along with their storage.

  
  


“Right-O! Come on Lyndon. Lets get to work!”

  
  


She watched Nilesy as he crossed the room, soon disappearing behind the curtain and up the stairs. She let out a soft sigh as she walked back over to where Mr. Owl was still sitting on his perch. She reached out her hand, gently rubbing his chest with the back of her fingers. She could feel Mr. Owl relax a bit under her touch. She was quiet as she stood there, feeling the softness of Mr. Owl’s feathers under her touch. She didn’t like this situation one bit. Something was up and she was going to find out what was going on. She glanced down at Mr. Owl as he turned his head towards her. She smiled gently at him.

  
  


“Mind doing me a favor, Mr. Owl?”

  
  


She watched as he slowly blinked his eyes once, then twice. She smiled at her familiar, holding out her covered arm for him to walk onto. Once he had himself secure, gripping her arm with his talon-ed feet. She moved over towards one of the windows that remained open for his comings and goings, along with any other owls that brought news to her.

  
  


“Watch over Lalna for me. Make sure he doesn’t get into too much trouble. You’ll get an extra rat everyday for the next month for this, okay?”

  
  


She didn’t need to ask twice. Mr. Owl was more than accepting of that bargain. He turned his gaze towards the open window, spreading his wings he flapped them once, and then again before he released her arm, gliding smoothly through the open window and into the darkened woods. Lomadia knew that Mr. Owl would keep a close eye on Lalna, that was one good thing about sharing sight with her familiar and the other owls. They could see things at any time using the human sight just as she could see during the night by borrowing theirs. It was a helpful exchange. She turned heading back into her room, gathering up some ingredients. She’d need to be prepared too. For whatever would happen.

  
  


Mr. Owl glided through the air, easily catching up with Lalna in only a few moments. He ghosted him, perching himself in the tree and watching him walk until he could just barely see him. He then flew to the next tree and the next. Lalna himself was unaware of his guardian owl watching over him. He was walking at a quick, steady pace along the path. The quietness of the woods still bothered him, but at least he still had something to occupy himself in the form of humming a tune or two. He wasn’t sure how long he had been walking before he spotted a strange lump in the distance in the center of the path. He couldn’t quite make it out, but he made no rush to get closer just yet. He kept at his normal pace. There could be any sort of trap set up along the way by whomever had sent the letter. He had to be careful and rushing meant that he’d miss a critical detail. One that would more than likely keep him alive or have him meet his end.

  
  


He walked on, drawing closer to the strange lump in the middle of the path. He could make out that it was an animal, as he drew closer and closer he could make out more details. It had been a sheep. He stood just near it now, close enough to see the large gash in it’s side. It’s red blood was mingling with a strange deep purple color that covered it’s skin and wool. It had been infected with taint. It’s body consumed by it, even it’s face, that may have once held a cute little face was now twisted. Covered in the purple tendrils and a strange tumor like casing on its face. He felt his stomach grow queasy, nearly spitting up as he looked at the poor creature now lying there dead. Maybe this was also why the animals were keeping far away from here. This was like a warning signal to them. Something completely out of the ordinary for them. He’d have to come back and clean it up, he didn’t have the proper gear on for removing it. While he had his magics it would take time and he still had no idea how long it would be before he reached the hillside.

  
  


He looked it over one more time, even though his body protested. He wanted to make sure the taint was ‘dead’. While it usually didn’t spread from the tainted infected creatures while away from the main ‘body’ of taint, it didn’t mean that it might not try. He watched it, but nothing moved. The taint was ‘dead’, unable to spread from this host. He was glad that it was. He’d be able to come back later to deal with it. He stepped away from the sheep, taking a wide circle around it. He knew he was being overly cautious but it was better to with how things were going so far. Once he cleared the sheep, he continued on his way. Unable to help glancing back every so often until the sheep was out of sight.  

  
  


He continued along the path, noticing the trees starting to thin out. He was getting closer to the ruins. He walked on and on feeling the path begin to rise up, getting a little bit steeper as he went. It took a slight turn and soon he was out of the woods and just coming up onto the place where the ruins lied. It looked to be just nearing four in the afternoon. He’d made somewhat decent time considering the pit stop he had to make. He hoped that this would just be a simple clean up job and nothing more. His hopes however were dashed the moment he laid his eyes on the ruins.

  
  


The taint had practically infused itself with what little was left of the old stone structures. Deep, veins throbbing with life had crawled their way up and into every crack, every crease of the old stone walls. He could make out strange, almost fleshy pillars that atop them sat strange hives. Little pink and purple insects fluttered in and out of these hives, seemingly ignoring his presence completely. The ground up to a certain line was covered in taint. Everything seemed alive. Seemed to breathe and move on it’s own. Lalna stood there just staring at it for a moment. He’d never seen it like this. He’d seen it of course in small areas, just about spreading, but nothing like this. It was in full outbreak mode, yet it seemed to have stopped just a few feet out from the ruins themselves. He wondered why it hadn’t moved. Surely it would've already infected the forest at this level. Yet, it just sat there, as if it were… waiting maybe?

  
  


He reached up and grasped the strap to his pack. He brought it up and over his head placing it down where he stood. The taint was about eight steps from him, he was going to be careful not to step on it. At least until he figured out why it wasn’t spreading. Maybe something was wrong with it? He needed to figure this out. Once his pack was on the ground he walked towards the taint. He counted off his steps and then stopped, hovering just on the edge of that dividing line between the dirt and taint. He looked down at the deep, purple substance watching it a moment. He could swear that he could see it moving, almost like it was… breathing. He looked towards the ruins themselves pausing when he saw something move. Hiding back behind one of the broken stone walls.

  
  


“Hello? Who’s there?”

  
  


He called out, instinctively he stepped forward to go see who or what it had been. As soon as his foot touched the taint it seemed to quiver, coming out of a docile mode. It seemed to almost grumble, moving this way and that. Suddenly he felt the ground beneath him shake slightly before a tendril shot up out of the ground. He stared at it as it wriggled in front of him. He’d stopped moving just staring at it before he glanced past it. He could see someone peeking from around the ruined walls edge.

  
  


“Hey y-”

  
  


“GO AWAY!”

  
  


It was a voice of a young ladies. He had no time to think as the tendril lashed out at him. He’d barely dodged it, but in his haste to do so he fumbled over his own two feet falling back onto the untainted dirt. He hissed as he felt himself land on a rock, that had hurt quite a bit. He could see the tendril coming down again, reaching out towards him, he started to push backwards, trying to get out of it’s reach but it’d grabbed the upper part of his foot. In his panic he started to kick at it.

  
  


“Let go of me!”

  
  


“I DON’T WANT YOU HERE! GO AWAY!”  

  
  


He heard the voice shout again, the tendril seemed to squeeze before it yanked him trying to throw him he assumed, but because of how it had him all it did was hit his legs together and turn him slightly while still on the ground, back towards his pack before it let go. He blinked a couple of times, assessing what had just happened. That… was new. Was that person… was that lady controlling the taint? He got back up onto his feet, taking a couple steps back so the tendril couldn’t reach him. It was still up there, wiggling back and forth. Ready for a second go at him if he came close enough. He looked around it, trying to get a glimpse of the person that was still peeking out at him from their hiding spot. He could barely make them out, but he did get a glimpse of dark hair before they hid themselves completely.

  
  


“Are you stupid or something?! Go away!! I’ll infect you and make you crazy or hurt you! Just go away!!”

  
  


He paused for a moment. She could've done any of those things yet, she’d chosen not to. She’d just spun him around and gave him a bit of a start. In this situation he probably could hurt her with a fire spell or something else at this point. That wouldn’t do him any good here. He needed to do something less aggressive. He needed to show her he wasn’t a threat. He stood there a moment longer before he lowered himself to the grown. Sitting back down on the ground.

  
  


“I’m not going anywhere. Not until I understand what’s going on. As well as who you are and what you’re doing here.”

  
  


“You are stupid! Completely stupid! Just go away!!”

  
  


“Not until I get some answers!”

  
  


He waited for a reply, but she remained quiet. The tendril slowly shrank, disappearing altogether before him. He’d never heard of this kind of case at all. That someone could possibly control the taint, even just a small amount. This was getting weirder and weirder by the moment. He still had so many questions as well. Who’d sent that message? Was it her? Was it someone else that was still laying in wait somewhere in the area? Where had she come from? What was she doing here? Was she alright? Was she hurt and that’s why she couldn’t leave here?

  
He looked back towards the broken wall where he knew she was hiding just behind it. Hopefully he’d be able to get some answers. He just needed to get her to trust him enough to talk to him. That might be easier said than done but he’d try. He had to. 

 


	3. The girl among the taint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lalna spends time talking with the girl, whom he finds to be called Nano, trying to gain her trust. Progress is made but is cut short by something lurking in the darkness.

Lalna had remained seated for awhile, looking towards the taint covered ruins where the young lady remained hidden from his view. The taint moved and gurgled, seeming just as agitated as she was. He didn't get too close of course, he didn't want to get smacked around by one of those tendrils. Occasionally when he moved, or shifted one would sprout up. It would reach around blindly searching for him, but when it found nothing it would retreat back into the tainted earth. He'd tried from time to time, to speak to her. He'd ask her an occasional question which was answered with only silence. The afternoon ticked away slowly, turning late before he knew it. He'd need to pitch a tent away from the taint but still remain close enough so that he could continue to observe as well as trying to speak to her.  He stood up, the motion setting off the taint as he moved to retrieved his large brown satchel. Once he had it he opened it up. He could see everything he'd need to make a small shelter for the night. Xephos really made sure that he had everything he’d need. He pulled a bedroll out that had an extra thin blanket inside it. He then pulled out the thicker material that would make up the walls of his makeshift shelter and set to work. 

  
  


He built up the tent, occasionally looking back over at the ruins. Sometimes he'd see a bit of movement, knowing that she was watching him. He wondered how many people had reacted with violence towards her. Or flat out fear to the point of running from her before she could get a word in edgewise. She seemed to want to avoid any sort of conflict, considering she tried to scare him away instead of harm him. He wondered if she'd try something else to scare him off with. It'd give him a chance to see if she had any sort of magical abilities, which she must since she was controlling the taint enough for it to react to his movements. He finished up with the tent, moving off into the woods a moment to grab up some kindling material as well as some wood. Once he'd gathered up all that he needed, he brought it back to his tent depositing the armful just beside it. He'd need a few rocks to make a bit do a ring around where the fire would be, as well as enough room to make a little clearing around it. He moved around, picking up a stone here or there. He was pretty meticulous about it. They had to be just right. Flat enough on the bottom while still having a rounded topside to them. It took him a few moments but he'd gathered all the stones up and placed them in a circle pattern. Once he'd done that he laid the wood in a rather lazy pattern inside the circle. Xephos would’ve told him off if he'd seen what he was doing. He chuckled to himself as he got the kindling tucked in here and there. Once he was satisfied with the job he lifted his hand up saying a small incantation. 

  
  


A very small fireball left his hand, hitting the kindling. Lighting it up instantly. Once he was satisfied that the fire wouldn't breach the small stone circle, he reached for his small satchel of food. He dug out a bit of the dried pork, and piece of bread that was still soft but had lost it's warmth from earlier in the day. He took a bite of the pork, pausing a moment in his chewing. He glanced over at the ruins, wondering how long it'd been since she last ate. There wasn't much around the area really. An apple tree was fairly close by, but otherwise that was it if she didn't know what was edible or not in the woods. He glanced back down at his bag, he had more than enough to share with her for the moment. How would he give it to her? That was the question. He dug around in his larger satchel finding a small wooden bowl. This would work!  He put one of the rolls in it along with some of the jerky. At the very least this would tide her over until he could get some more food that would sustain them both. He wasn't sure how long it would take him to get her to trust him, but he'd stay as long as necessary. He was patient. He was glad that he had been sent alone now that he thought about it. Sjin would’ve aggravated the situation, patience wasn't one quality Sjin was known for.

  
  


He stood up with the bowl in hand, walking slowly towards the taint. He watched as a tendril came up from the tainted earth. He held a single hand up, moving just close enough that he was out of it’s reach.

  
  


"Hey, I'm not going to do anything. I just thought you might be hungry. I'll put it down right here for you, okay?"

  
  


He bent down, placing the bowl on the ground. He pushed it just enough that it was within reach of the tendril, then he backed away.  He walked back towards his small fire, glancing back over his shoulder only when he was back near it. He could see the tendril hesitating near the bowl. It leaned down tapping at the bowl a little before it lifted it up slowly.

  
  


"How do I know you haven't poisoned it?"

  
  


He heard her call from behind her hiding spot. He had a feeling she'd ask that. He shook his head as he sat back down by the fire. Watching the tendril as it tilted the bowl a little this way and that. 

  
  


"It's not poisoned. Do I look like the type to do that?"

  
  


"Yes."

  
  


He let out a short laugh, shaking his head a bit as he lifted up the small food satchel. She really didn’t trust anyone, yet he sort of found it funny in a way. He opened it up taking a small roll out for himself. He broke it in half before holding it up so that she could see it from where she hid. He then took a bite out of it, hoping that she’d see that he hadn’t poisoned anything. He spoke around the bite of bread in his mouth. 

  
  


"When would I have time to poison it? You've seen me here this entire time. Plus, I need to eat too! I wouldn't poison my food like that!"

  
  


There was a moment of silence, the tendril still fiddling with the bowl unsure of what to do with the offering at the moment. Eventually it turned, passing the bowl to another tendril that appeared from the tainted earth, this repeated on and on. Each tendril popping up then disappearing as soon as it had passed on the bowl. It was fascinating! She had so much control over the taint. He wondered how she'd mastered it, from what he could recall taint was difficult to control even for those that could theoretically handle it. He watched as the last tendril, closest to the ruined walls paused. It lowered itself down, placing the bowl just near the edge of the wall before sinking back into the ground, disappearing. The bowl sat there a moment before it was snatched up by a hand. He smiled a bit more to himself before he popped the rest of the bread roll half into his mouth, eating it up. Another moment of silence passed between them. He was glad that she'd taken the food he'd given her. He'd have to plan on doing some early morning hunting to try and find some sort of animal that was still hanging around. He didn't know how far they'd hidden themselves away from the taint, they certainly seemed nonexistent on his journey out here through the woods. 

  
  


He pulled out a bit of jerky, eating another piece up as he watched the fire. Another thought occurred to him just then as he sat there, did she have anything to keep herself warm with? He could tell from where he was she certainly hadn't made a fire for herself. He glanced back at his tent, looking at the bedroll that had an extra, but thin blanket inside it. He looked back towards where she was hidden, calling out to her.

  
  


"Hey, are you cold?"

  
  


He waited a moment, when she didn't answer he shifted towards the bedroll, pulling the thin blanket out of it's confines. He started to fold it up, standing back up once he was finished.

  
  


"It's going to be a chilly night tonight. Here, you can use this. It's not thick but it'll hel-"

  
  


"What is the matter with you? Why don't you just go away? Are you crazy or something? Can't you see I'm a monster?!"

  
  


He looked towards the wall, watching as the taint seemed to shudder reflecting her emotions. The tainted grass bent and curled in on itself, the strange tainted insects retreated into their hive. The bright glow of their bodies diminished, turning to a near black color. He stood there, watching, making sure nothing popped up to throw something at him. When nothing seemed to be directly threatening him he walked towards the edge of the taint, pausing there for a moment.

  
  


"You haven't done anything to me yet. If you were a monster, I'd be dead already I'd wager. Besides, I'm curious about you."

  
  


He heard her let out a rather audible scoff at his words. 

  
  


"Curious? Curious about a freak? You are crazy!" 

  
  


He shook his head a bit, placing the blanket down where it was in reach of one of the tendrils. He backed off, looking back towards the ruins, seeing another glimpse of her moving to hide back out of view. 

  
  


"Maybe I am, but I just want to understand what’s going on. Maybe even try to help you."

  
  


"Help me? Ha! Like I believe that..."

  
  


She stopped speaking after that. The blanket laid there untouched as he sat by the fire. He tried from time to time to strike up a conversation with her again, but he was met with only the sounds of a gentle breeze, running through the trees. He stayed awake for a bit longer before he felt the need to sleep creep up on him. He stifled a yawn with his hand, stretching some before he doused the fire with some dirt and a bit of water. He glanced over towards the blanket, seeing that it still sat there. He hoped she'd take it and use it. He certainly didn't need it as much as she most likely did. He got up after a moment, crawling into his small shelter and laying down. He laid there for a moment, just listening. A good few moments passed as he listened, just as he was feeling sleep take hold he heard the tendril pop up from the ground. He smiled a bit to himself before he fell asleep.

  
  


Beyond the broken wall she sat quietly. She had her arms wrapped around herself, trembling at the coolness in the air. She didn't trust herself to sleep, not with him laying over there. She didn't understand why he didn't just leave! She just wanted to be alone in her misery. In her monstrous misery. She glanced up as a tendril appeared before her, it reached out beyond the stone walls retrieving the blanket from another tendril and passing it towards her. She reached out, taking it and wrapping it around herself. It wasn't too thick but it would do. She watched as the tendril disappeared  leaving her alone again. She wondered about this weird man who was now camped there, just out of the taints reach. She didn't understand why he was being so nice. He must be insane, or stupid. Or both. No one ever stayed around this long. They usually ran unless they had magic or weapons. She moved her bare feet, rubbing them against the tainted ground beneath them. She stared at the dark purple markings that stained her skin. The sign of a monster, A monster that could bring the taint from even the deepest reaches of the earth. A poison bringer… that’s what some had called her.

  
  


She remembered the last ones that had attacked her. Called her an abomination, and attacked her with spells that had hurt her. She pulled her legs close to herself, pulling the blanket slightly over her head just enough that it was like a hood. Her body covered completely by the blanket. It felt so nice to be a little warmer than she was before. She'd appreciated the food, she hadn't eaten in a couple of days. She still didn't trust him. What if he was just waiting for her to trust him and then he'd strike? What if he wanted to capture her and do experiments on her? What if he wanted to kill her like all the rest? She shifted a bit, peeking around the wall towards where he slept. How could he be asleep already being so close to a monster like her? How could he be so trusting? Didn't he think that she'd just come over there and strangle him with one of the tainted tendrils that she controlled? She stared at his tent a moment longer before she curled back up behind the wall. Maybe he'd get bored and go away in the morning. She sat there with the blanket wrapped around her, falling asleep after a time. Unable to stay up and keep watch over the weird man that slept just beyond the taint. .

  
  


Each day passed the same way. She wouldn't speak to him unless it was to yell at him, mostly to call him crazy. He tried striking up conversation, trying to learn about where she'd come from or anything really. She wouldn't answer, remaining hidden from his view. Lalna found he'd been out there a week before he really realized it. He'd been so focused on trying to keep them both fed as well as trying to talk to her, he'd forgotten to send a message back to Xephos. It was late in the afternoon on the seventh day, after he'd cooked up food for the both of them, he sat with a parchment stretched over his leg. He was writing slowly, trying to figure out how to word it as not to alarm Xephos. He didn't want anyone else showing up until he felt the situation was safe. That she didn't feel ensnared or trapped. He told Xephos everything he knew now, but assured him that he had it handled. He'd have it all cleared up soon, it just would take a little longer than he'd estimated. While he was writing he didn't notice he was being observed. She'd poked her head around the corner, watching him. Mostly she was listening to him. He'd started humming during his writing, it was a tune she recognized but she didn't know from where. It made her feel... An odd familiar warmth inside. A safe feeling from somewhere a long time ago, yet she had no memory to place with the feeling. Only the feelings it gave her. She stood up, wrapping the blanket around herself so he couldn't quite see her. She peeked out a little further, speaking loud enough for him to hear her.

  
  


"What are you singing?"

  
  


The question made him pause, he looked up towards where she was. He could see her peeking out at him, but she was covered in the blanket so much so that he couldn’t see much except for part of her face. He smiled a bit as he rolled up the parchment on his lap. Tying it together before he answered.

  
  


"It's an old song. Not sure where it came from. I just know my nan used to sing it all the time to me when I was little."

  
  


"So you don't know where she learned it from?"

  
  


He thought about it for a moment. Trying to remember at any point if she'd ever told him about that song. He shook his head after that bit of a pause.

  
  


"No. She never told me where she learned it. She just taught me it when I was little."

  
  


He heard her let out an audible huff, watching as she shifted back out of his view.

  
  


"You're useless."

  
  


"Hey now! That's a bit harsh. How can I know something when it was never told to me? You can't hold that against me."

  
  


"Obviously you weren't an inquisitive child or else you would’ve asked!"

  
  


"I was, just not about things like that. Why is knowing where that song comes from so important to you, huh?" 

  
  


"I-it's none of your business! I was just curious that was all! Ugh, you're rubbish!"

  
  


He watched as a tendril appeared, hitting the tainted earth below it before it disappeared. He waited to see if she would say anything more but she didn't. Such an odd girl. He looked up towards the trees, moving his lips he let out a low whistle. From above one of Lomadia's many owl familiars fluttered down towards him. It landed just beside him, looking up at him with it's large golden eyes. This one was a large brown one. He held out the rolled up parchment, watching as the owl took it in it's grasp.

  
  


"Take this to Lord Xephos, please. I know you know the way."

  
  


The owl blinked once before it hopped onto his offered arm, it held the parcel tightly in it's grasp as it spread it's wings, taking off on a low glide from him back into the woods. He hoped it would get to Xephos quickly. The other was probably already worrying he'd been out here for a week without word. Xephos was used to his forgetfulness so he always left ample time for him to send a response but that didn’t stop him from fretting or worrying. He stood up after a moment, dusting himself off. He'd need to go check the traps and get some food cooking for them. 

  
  


On the eighth day it was much the same, Lalna tried talking to her at any point during the day, sometimes he'd get an answer, sometimes nothing. When he wasn't trying to talk with her, he gathered up some mushrooms, caught whatever meat he could get, and found anything that they could safely eat so the meals were a bit varied for the next few days. He wished he could get her to open up, even just a small amount. It'd make it a little easier and wouldn't be so quiet. If that was one thing Lalna couldn't stand it was being idle or quiet for too long. He could work on his magic of course, but he didn't want her to think that he was practicing for the purpose of hurting her, when all it was was him alleviating his boredom. He let out a sigh as he watched the rabbit stew boil slowly inside the small iron pot. It was nearly done. Just a little bit longer. He wished he had some more bread but they finished that off ages ago. As he stared at the pot he didn't notice that she had peeked out from behind her hiding spot. She was watching him again, covered up with the blanket like she had been before. 

  
  


She could smell the delicious aroma in the air. She couldn't recall a time when she'd smelt anything that good. It should’ve bothered her that she couldn't remember ever having anything that good, but she was so focused on the smell that she didn't pay the inkling thought any mind. 

  
  


"H-hey? Where did you learn to cook like that? It smells really good." 

  
  


He glanced up when he heard her voice, smiling a bit at her words. He leaned over the pot, stirring the contents around a bit.

  
  


"I learned from my mum. Said you never knew where you were going to be in life and you should always know the basics."

  
  


He reached out for the small wooden bowl again, scooping up a large portion for her. He made sure to get quite a bit of meat and veggies for her in it. Once he had he stood up, walking towards the taint with the bowl.

  
  


"She sounds like a smart lady. I bet she wouldn't hang around here like her dummy son is."

  
  


He let out a bit of a snort at her words. He shook his head slightly as he stood there a moment with the bowl resting in his hands. 

  
  


"She was. She taught me everything I know! Including what's safe and not safe to eat in the wild. Here, eat up before it gets cold! Never tastes as good when it's cold."

  
  


He was just about to bend down to place it where he normally did, but a tendril appeared out of the tainted ground. He stood there, watching it as it moved around before it formed an O shape at the top. It then stood still, waiting for him to place the bowl into it's hold. He smiled a bit at that. That was certainly a sign of progress. He put the bowl gently into the tendrils hold, watching as the chain of passing between another one appearing out of the ground began again. He even caught a glimpse of her taking the bowl before she disappeared back behind the wall again. He moved back towards where he'd left his portion still warm in the pot. He took it off the fire, setting it down onto the ground and letting it sit for a moment while he got himself seated once more. He stirred around his stew, watching the steam float up from inside. 

  
  


She held the wooden bowl in her hands, smiling at how warm it felt against her cool hands. It looked and smelt so delicious! She waited for it to cool a bit before she attempted to grasp a piece of the rabbit meat with her fingers. As she took a bite of it she paused. He said that his mum was- oh. Oh no. She realized as she chewed on her bite of rabbit she may of unintentionally brought up the fact that she was no longer among the living. She hadn’t wanted to do that. He may of been weird but she didn’t like to intentionally hurt someone like that. She swallowed her bite of food, moving to peek back over at him from behind the wall. 

  
  


"Uh... Hey. Thanks for the stew... And sorry if I brought up any well... Sorry about your mum."

  
  


He glanced back towards her, seeing her peeking out from her hiding spot. He smiled gently at her, shaking his head a bit.

  
  


"Naw, don't worry about it! You're welcome for the stew. I'm glad you like it."

  
  


"Hey. I didn't say I liked it. Don't get used to this. This is a one time thing!"

  
  


He chuckled a bit as he watched her disappear back behind the wall. She was an odd one. Though he was one to talk now that he thought about it. 

  
  


Things carried on this way for another two days. She talked a bit more with him, he told her where he came from. Told her all about Lord Xephos and those that lived in his home. Of the dwarven king, Honeydew, who fought dragons and orges, as well as of his mines where he and his dwarven cohorts dug up countless precious gems. He told her of the mushroom kingdom, where Princess Zoey once had lived before something had happened to it. He told her about Sjin, as well as Lomadia and Nilesy. She seemed intrigued by all of them, about the things he’d seen and experienced while in their company. 

  
  


He told her about anything she asked that he had knowledge of. He'd been able to learn her name, and she his. Nano... What a strange name. She thought his was pretty weird as well. They had both shared a bit of a laugh about that. She still didn't come out of her hiding spot but he was glad they were talking. It was something at least! As the night of the tenth day began, something felt wrong. Lalna couldn't place the feeling, but it was there. Something was watching them, it wasn't the owls either. He kept looking around, wondering what it could be. It must of been an animal. Had to of been... Nothing to worry abo-

  
  


"UHM, Lalna! Behind you!!"

  
  


He'd glanced over towards her, seeing Nano, still covered with a blanket from head to toe, frantically pointing with a covered hand back behind him towards the path that he'd arrived there days ago on. He stood up quickly, turning around and spotting short, gray skinned creatures. Their eyes glowing in the darkness. They began to lurch forward towards him, he could just make them out. They were Imps! What were Imps doing here?! They never came this far up from their cavernous homes. He had no time to think about that, one was already coming towards him. He started to ready a spell, but he hadn't been paying attention to the woods where his tent sat beside. More Imps charged from there, ransacking his tent and dousing his fire. They all jeered and shouted as they rushed at him. He let out a bit of a shout, backing quickly away from the advancing creatures as quickly as he could. One tossed a spear at him, missing by an inch. 

  
  


"Lalna! What are those things?!"

  
  


"They're Imps! They're not supposed to be up this high! They never come up above, not like this!"

  
  


"Well they've certainly decided to! Look out!" 

  
  


He narrowly dodged another spear, this one only leaving a cut on his sleeve. He backed up again, summoning a low level light spell. He shot it from his hand, the moment it hit the ground it burst into a bright, white light causing the Imps near it to scream. They began to scatter, frantically swinging their weapons. Lalna tried to get out of the way as a couple charged towards him but they managed to knock right into him, sending him falling backwards. He hit the ground hard, he could feel the pain of the impact in his elbows and back. He moved to get up quickly, but an Imp was over him with a spear, he didn't have time to counter with a spell! It chattered at him raising it’s spear up. All he could do was bring up his arm up to try and protect himself from the blow. Just as the Imp was bringing the spear down something from behind them both grabbed the spear, ripping it away from the Imp. It shrieked angrily, then in fear as what had grabbed the spear returned to knock the Imp away.

  
  


Lalna felt something wrap just under each of his arms, feeling himself being lifted back up to his feet. He realized then what it was. It was the tainted tendrils! He must of managed to fall onto Nano's tainted area. That was lucky! Once he was back on his feet he could hear Nano shouting at him.

  
  


"Lalna! Hurry! Get back, quickly!!"

  
  


He nodded his head, moving back towards her. He could see more and more tendrils popping up and out of the tainted soil. Each one hitting at the Imps, trying to keep the small horde away. They screeched and hollered as they attacked the tainted tendrils, trying to get to the pair of them. Lalna backed up till he was beside Nano. He looked at her, reaching and touching her covered shoulder, the small flinch of her shoulder not escaping his notice. 

  
  


“Are you alright?” 

  
  


“Yes! I’m fine. What about you? Your sleeve is ripped!” 

  
  


“It’s fine, missed me completely. We need to get out of here!” 

  
  


He started to look around them. The ruined walls that surrounded them couldn’t hold off anything. They were about to crumble even with the taint holding them together. Directly behind them there was only a steep cliff with no way down unless they wanted to hurt themselves. His broom was well out of reach, and he had no flight spells like Sjin had. They’d been working on one before they’d had to hunt down the rogue mage. The only other way out was through the horde of angry Imps battling with the tendrils. They were trapped up there! 

  
  


"Damned! We’re trapped! How long can you hold them off for, Nano?"

  
  


"Not long! I can only ask so many to appear! It takes them time to regenerate once they've been injured mortally!"

  
  


Lalna cursed silently in his head. He needed a way to get her out of here! He didn’t care what happened to him, he could handle it. She needed to be safe. His mind was racing. Why hadn’t the light spell worked? It had only sent them into a frenzy instead of sending them running. Which wasn’t right at all. Something was wrong with them! Something that wasn’t explainable. He looked back towards the hoard, he had to get to his broom. He needed to so that he could at least get her out of here. He raised his hands, starting to work an incantation. Some fire should hopefully get them to scatter enough for him to get over there.

  
  


"Nano, get behind me."

  
  


"Wh-what are you going to do?"

  
  


"I’m going to light them on fire. Hopefully it’ll get them to scatter and I can get to my broom. If I can just get to that broom we can get out of here!"

  
  


"What!? Lalna you can’t do that!! You’re going to get yourself killed!"

  
  


"I know but this is the only w-"

  
  


They both froze as they heard a loud shatter of glass. The Imps let out a horrible wail of anger and pain. Another shatter of glass sounded, and another. Lalna turned his gaze from Nano looking back over towards the Imps. They were running and swinging wildly in the air. What in the world-

  
  


"Come on you Imps! Come and get some! Old Nilesy will show you a thing or two!!” 

  
  


There were shouts as glass broke, the imps crying out in pain. Lalna felt a grin spread across his face as he heard Nilesy’s voice shouting over the Imps cries. He could see him hovering on his own broom, Throwing potions this way and that. He laughed as he got quite a few of the Imps attentions, dangling himself just out of their reach. He could see that an opening between the group of Imps. Only a few stood in the way of him and his broom. He looked at Nano again, touching her shoulder lightly. 

  
  


“Stay here. I’m going to try and get to my broom.” 

  
  


“You idiot! Don’t! You’ll just get yourself killed!” 

  
  


“Look, I don’t matter right now! Your safety is what matters! I wouldn’t be doing my duty by my Lord if I let anything happen to you! Just stay here and I’ll be-” 

  
  


“I wouldn’t do that, dearie! Not when you have the best ride in all of the land right behind you!” 

  
  


Lomadia’s voice broke through their chatter, Lalna felt a rather sizable breeze pass over them as Lomadia landed just beside them. She was riding on Mr. Owl! She’d enchanted him to a much larger riding size. Large enough for two to ride on his back, while a third… He glanced at those claws wondering how safe that was. 

  
  


“Lomadia! How did you know that we were in trouble?” 

  
  


He could see her smile, pointing down at Mr. Owl who shuffled his feet restlessly. 

  
  


“You’d think I’d let you leave off without someone watching over you? Silly boy! I wouldn’t want Xephos to lose his friend even if you’re a pain in my side sometimes. Now come on! Get your friend up here and lets get you two out of here!” 

  
  


Lalna nodded his head, turning to Nano. He could see her holding the blanket tighter around herself. She didn’t seem scared about the ride. He tilted his head looking at her a moment as he reached a hand out to her, placing it on her shoulder again. 

  
  


“Come on, Nano! Lets get you up behind Lomadia. Don’t worry. They’re the ones I told you about-”

  
  


“It’s-It’s not that! I… I can’t…” 

  
  


“Can’t what? What’s wrong, Nano?” 

  
  


He tried to get her to look up at him, but she avoided his gaze. She shook her head, taking a step back. 

  
  


“I can’t!”

  
  


“We don’t have time for this, dearie! Whatever is bothering you can be worked out later! We need to get going! Now!” 

  
  


Lomadia held out her hand to Nano. The Imps shrieks got louder and louder. Some were breaking through the tendrils, coming towards them. Lalna looked to Nano, touching her shoulder and starting to move her forward. She resisted for a moment, but eventually cursed under her breath. She threw the blanket off herself, revealing what she’d been hiding from everyone’s sight. She wore a simple sleeveless red shirt, with dark brown bottoms. she was barefoot, her skin stained purple from her feet, to her hands, to half her face. Her eyes two toned, one a dark brown, the other purple. It was glowing slightly in the darkness. She glanced at Lalna only a moment before she moved towards Lomadia, taking her hand. Lomadia pulled her up, Lalna helping after a moments pause. 

  
  


“Hold on tight, alright Nano? Everything will be fine.”  

  
  


She glanced at Lalna when he spoke to her. He had a gentle expression as he looked at her. She didn’t answer him, nodding her head slightly. 

  
  


“Don’t be shy, dearie. You can hold onto me. I promise I don’t bite!” 

  
  


Nano blinked a little at Lomadia, who was looking over her shoulder at her. She could tell the other was teasing. She made a little bit of a frown but as soon as Mr. Owl started to move around, she grabbed onto the other woman’s waist. Holding on so she wouldn’t fall off. Lomadia looked down at Lalna. 

  
  


“Alright. I’ll swing around and lift you back up! Spread your arms and hold still, alright? Don’t want any puncture wounds.” 

  
  


Lalna nodded his head. He backed up a bit, watching as Mr. Owl spread his wings. He flapped them a few times, kicking up the dust and dirt around himself before he took off into the air. Lalna could hear Nano let out a little bit of a shriek as they headed up into the air. Lomadia guided Mr. Owl so that they would gain some height before coming back down. 

  
  


A howl came from behind him, he turned around spotting an Imp breaking through the tendrils. It slammed it’s spear down onto the ground, growling deeply as it set it’s eyes on him. Lalna raised his hands up, managing to shoot off a fire spell. It missed however, the Imp leapt to the side before it charged towards him. Damned his luck! Damned it all to the nether and back! He readied himself as the Imp lunged at him. He raised his leg up, kicking the Imp square in the jaw. It squawked at him as it tumbled back, stunned for a moment.

  
  


“Lalna! Get ready!!” 

  
  


He heard Lomadia shout from behind, he turned just enough to see that Mr. Owl was coming in. his talons raised and ready to grab onto him. He turned back around, spreading his arms out. Just as the Imp was recovering, Mr. Owl reached him. He could feel the taloned feet close around his outstretched arms. Hoisting him up into the air, the Imp tried one last attack but Lalna managed to give it another good kick in the head. He heard it cry out in anger, slamming it’s hands on the tainted earth that began to dissipate slowly. Nano no longer being near it, it was unable to hold itself there. Lalna could see Nilesy throwing two last potions before he raised above the group of angered Imps. He laughed as he flew and caught up to Mr. Owl who was gliding easily back to their hidden witches hut. 

  
Lalna felt the breeze against his skin, he was having the time of his life flying like this. Though he was glad it was Mr. Owl doing the carrying. Some of Lomadia’s other owls didn’t particularly like him. He hoped that Nano was alright up there. She was fairly quiet, but that was understandable. It was probably her first time flying like this! As they flew he wondered what had caused the Imps to come out from their deep cavern homes? This was unlike them. It made him wonder now if something had happened to King Honeydew. That was impossible! Nothing could’ve happened. Honeydew could handle more than that group alone! Something wasn’t right. He could hear the last lingerings of the Imps angered cries as they flew. Things had just gotten a lot more complicated than they originally had. Much more. 

 


	4. Warnings of spirits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lalna and Nano escape along with Lomadia and Nilesy. They return back to their hut, taking a rest. Lomadia consults the divination spirits to see if she can find anything out, meanwhile back at the cliff side someone or thing comes to see how the Imps fared in their task, and is none too pleased by the results...

They floated through the air smoothly, drifting farther and farther from the cliff side where they'd left the angry hoard of Imps behind them. Lalna's mind was still trying to process what all had occurred. The imps never left the deep mountain, they thrived on the absolute darkness of the caves. Above ground even during a new moon it was much too bright for them to wander the surface. They’d been un-phased by his small fire, his light spell had only enraged them instead of making them run. He glanced over at Nilesy who sailed through the air easily upon his broom beside Mr. Owl. He could see the other had a satchel slung over his shoulder, he still had quite a few potions left. He'd certainly been busy. They both had. He wondered now if they'd been sensing something wrong beyond the taint that Nano had somehow brought forward. That was another thing that he was curious about. Nano's skin was stained with a deep purple that wasn't related to the taint. He'd only heard of a rumor once a long while back when he was first learning about the different magics. 

  
  


There was a balance between the magics. Vis being the positive of the balance, while the Flux was the negative of the balance. Depending on what was summoned or cast in the world of magics, the balance would shift either towards the Vis or the Flux. Depending how much the balance tilted certain things in the world would be affected. If it was too much to the Flux side, for example, more monsters would wander the land, crops wouldn't grow, the weather would be chaotic one moment pouring down rain and nearly drowning everyone out, the next so dry that you'd be lucky to find even a drop of water for yourself. The Vis of course was the exact opposite, but too much good can also throw everything out of proportion. He remembered from those lessons that someone could become poisoned or 'cursed' with either aspect. But it was very rare. Those unfortunate enough to be poisoned with Vis would have a light blueish white tint to their skin, while their eyes would white out completely. Vis poisoning did eventually corrupt the body causing them to expire. Those with no magical abilities died within the day, but those with magical abilities lasted a bit longer, but unless they were very powerful or masters of their craft they too expired. 

  
  


It was the same with the Flux, but the signs were different only in color. The skin of the infected was stained a deep purple, their eyes turning purple with a permanent glow attached to them. At the time he hadn't believed that it was possible to happen unless it was under extreme circumstances, such as the Flux being completely out of control. Now that he's run into Nano, however he wondered what had happened to cause her to be poisoned by the Flux. The balance had been maintained, even with a few instances of disturbances here and there. Those disturbances had been taken care of quickly, returning the balance to it's normal state. How had she become poisoned? Though, her poisoning didn't look right to him. It wasn't text book, which made him nervous. Had it changed over time? Had it's conditions and effects on the body become different? He didn't know, couldn't know without more time and research. Which he felt he had absolutely no time to figure this out. More and more questions were being added to the pile and he was far from answering any of them.

  
  


He came out of his thoughts when he saw they were nearing Nilesy and Lomadia's hut. The trees were fairly thick and he wondered how Mr. Owl was going to land, let alone where he was going to be placed down. He could feel a sudden change, noticing they were already descending. If Lomadia was saying anything he couldn't hear a word. He could only hear the wind whizzing by his ears. It didn't take him long to figure out what was going on. He could see a pair of trees that were close by the hut, Lomadia was guiding Mr. Owl towards them. He got ready to grab onto the tree once he was close enough. He felt Mr. Owl loosen his hold on his arms, depositing him in the tree. He grabbed hold of the tree, sliding down it slightly. He held on tightly a moment before he attempted to climb down. He glanced to his side, seeing Nilesy descending on his broom. Twirling down until he landed at the base of the tree. Lalna started to climb down, carefully placing his feet onto branches here and there. He could hear Nilesy calling up to him.

  
  


"Careful there, Lalna! There are a couple branches that-"

  
  


He couldn't hear the rest of what Nilesy had said  as his foot hit a branch that snapped under his weight. He let out a shout as he slid down the rest of the tree, landing slightly awkwardly on his feet, before  falling right over onto his bum. Nilesy winced but let out a snort as he laughed at Lalna's misfortune. 

  
  


"Warning came a bit late there, Nilesy."

  
  


"Sorry about that. Can't say I didn't try!"  

  
  


Lalna shook his head as he stood up, dusting his robes off once he was back on his feet. He could still hear Nilesy snickering over it, he rolled his eyes slightly before he looked upwards, watching as Mr. Owl descended swinging back around towards the shack . He landed on the roof of the shack, holding very still while Lomadia helped Nano down from her seat behind her. Nano looked fairly shaken, which was to be expected considering it's not every day you get to fly on the back of a giant owl. He flinched a little as he watched her stumble, nearly rushing forward to try and catch her if she slipped off the roof, but Lomadia had her by her arm making sure she didn't fall. Once Nano seemed to have her bearings, Lomadia followed her. She dismounted from Mr. Owl, rubbing his feathers gently before she helped Nano down from the roof. She lead her to the side where a lattice stood, vines had taken up residence there curling around each opening within it. Lalna moved towards it as he watched Nano cautiously climb down it. He reached up, instinctively to help but hesitated when Nano glanced at him. 

  
  


It was a look he'd been familiar with that Zoey sometimes gave him. One that said she could do this on her own and didn't need his help. She turned her gaze back towards the task at hand. He still left his arms in the air, hovering there just in case she slipped. She didn't however, she climbed down with ease and soon was standing before him a moment later. He took in the sight of her now for the second time since he'd met her. This time at least he could take in the details of her flux poisoning. It had certainly infected her to a point that was worrisome. Her arms were stained from just above her elbow, down to her very fingertips. She had a bit on her face, mostly her right side, it surrounded her eye and part of her cheek. He could see that the fluxed sides eye was different, taking on a more darkened purple look to it, while the other was a normal brown, he continued to look at her even as she stared right back at him. She crossed her arms over her chest after a moment. Her expression taking on a saddened look before she cast her gaze to the side, an angry almost pout taking hold of her features.

  
  


"What? Finally getting the picture that I’m a monster?"

  
  


"No! No, it's not that! I've just... I've never seen- You're not a monster, Nano. I've said that before..."

  
  


"Yeah. Sure. Whatever... Can we please go inside now? I don't like it out here." 

  
  


She brushed the topic away as easily as she would a stray leaf from her hair. Lalna stood there for a moment, a little dumbfounded as to what to say. He moved his attention back to Lomadia as she climbed down after Nano, she was just near the bottom of the lattice before she let go, hopping down onto the ground. She looked around for a  moment before she moved towards them. Her arms out in front of her, making a shooing motion at them to get them walking towards the shacks door.

  
  


"Yes, we most certainly can go in, dearie. Come on! Get your tushes in motion! Nilesy, do a quick perimeter check. Any traps you have make sure they're filled."

  
  


"Right-o!"

  
  


Lalna watched as Nilesy headed off, disappearing into the woods. Lalna walked beside Nano towards the front door of the shack. The door swung open on it's own, as it did it startled Nano. She jumped slightly, staring at the door as if it might swing back towards them and attack.  Lalna watched her as she stood there looking at the door. He realized just then that she wasn’t as familiar with magic as he'd assumed she was before. She was skittish, frightened of even just this simple door spell. He reached out his hand, lightly placing it on her shoulder. 

  
  


“Relax, Nano! It’s alright. It’s just a door spell.”

  
  


“A door spell?” 

  
  


“Yeah, it just makes the door open and close on it’s own. Nothing bad at all.” 

  
  


It took Nano a moment or so to recover. Lomadia watched from behind them, waiting for Nano to feel calm enough to go through on her own. Nano shook her head, shrugging his hand off her shoulder before bowing her head and rushing in past the doorway. She made sure to put herself far from the door, standing just near the table in the center of the room. Lalna moved in after her, walking over to where she stood. He stood just near her but made sure to give her space. Lomadia soon entered after them, the door closing behind her for the moment. She went around the room, closing the windows and drawing the curtains. Once that was done she turned back towards them. 

  
  


"Alright, make yourselves at home. I'm going to secure the perimeter. Don't leave the house, I'll be back in a moment!" 

  
  


She turned from them, heading right back out the door. Lalna stood there a moment before he glanced at Nano. She had her arms crossed, shifting around uneasily as her gaze wandered over the various shelves and other decor of the room. He could see her shaking slightly. She really hadn't been dressed for air travel, especially with the night being rather nippy. Plus her feet were bare and more than likely ice cold. He took a step closer to her, talking to her gently.

  
  


"Are you cold? Let me get you something to wrap up with..."

  
  


"You don't have to. I'm fine."

  
  


"You don't look it with how you're shaking."

  
  


She frowned at him looking away from him. He turned, moving towards one of the chests in the room. He propped open the lid he began to sift through it. There was a lot of different items in the chest. He could see bits of mandrake root at the bottom. He shook his head slightly, pausing a little when he heard Nano let out an audible huff, moving around just enough that the floorboards squeaked under her weight. 

  
  


"Would you mind your own business! If I want to shake I'll shake. It's as simple as that!"

  
  


He let out a little bit of a snort at her words. She was pretty stubborn. Though as the thought crossed his mind he could practically hear Xephos’ voice, 'calling the kettle black'  he'd say right to him if he were there with them. Lalna admitted he could be a bit unmoving in certain situations, but he wasn't as stubborn as she was being. No way was he as stubborn! At least if he were cold he'd take an offered blanket. He finally found what he was looking for near the bottom of the chest. A light green blanket. It was quite thick, made of a very soft wool. He stood up, closing the chest as he did. When he turned back to face her, he saw she'd taken a seat in one of the rickety old chairs Lomadia insisted on having around. He didn't understand her obsession with trying to make the wood of dead trees useful. They looked positively horrid. He couldn’t even imagine them being very comfortable. He brushed the thought aside, moving back over to Nano. He carefully opened up the blanket, draping it over her shoulders. He saw her shift slightly before she relaxed a little.

  
  


"There. That better?"

  
  


She didn't answer him right away, pulling the blanket around herself tightly. She made sure to get her feet tucked in under the blanket as she did so. He smiled a little at that. He'd have to ask Lomadia if she had any spare boots to lend Nano so she could keep her feet warm and protected if they were going to journey back to Lord Xephos’ castle. He watched her shift a little again before she leaned back in the chair. For once looking at least a little more at ease for the first time since he’d met her.

  
  


"Yeah... Thanks. Next time though I won't be so cooperative. I'll throw your tokens back at you. Crazy weirdo...."

  
  


He chuckled a bit at her words, he moved only to check and see what he still had left on him. He’d lost his broom, and certainly lost the pack of provisions Xephos had given him. It wasn’t too big of a deal he could always make another broom. He still had a few of the items he normally carried with him still on him. He glanced at his sleeve, seeing the slice in it. He’d have to patch that up when he got back. He glanced at Nano, watching her a moment as she looked around the room again. She seemed curious about everything there, almost like she hadn’t seen any of it in a long time. He tilted his head slightly to the side as questions formed in his mind. 

  
  


"Nano? Can I… Ask you something?"

  
  


She paused in her observations, turning her gaze back towards him. She gave him a slightly look, one that said she was about ready to bite his head off but she shrugged her shoulder slightly. 

  
  


“Sure I guess…” 

  
  


“Where do you come from? I mean...do you know where you live or..?”

  
  


There was a look of confusion on her features as she thought about those questions. Her brows knitted together as she tried to think of the answer to that. Where did she come from? Where did she live? All she could remember was waking up in a strange area. She tried to get some help but the people chased her away. She walked and walked until she found the ruins and she stayed there. She couldn’t remember anything before that. Nothing. Panic started to take hold of her, her heart racing as she tried to recall something, anything before waking up in the woods. Nothing came however. 

  
  


“I… I don’t know. I-I don’t-” 

  
  


He could see the panic coming to the surface, her eyes wide as she brought her hands up out of the blanket covering her mouth with one of them. He moved to the front of the chair, crouching down in front of her a moment. He reached out his hand, lightly placing it on her shoulder. 

  
  


“Hey! It’s alright, just breathe! Hey, hey look at me. Just breathe.” 

  
  


Her eyes stared at him, he could see the terrified look in them. She didn’t remember. She couldn’t remember anything beyond possibly where he’d found her. This was getting stranger and stranger by the moment. He brushed the thoughts aside, focusing on her. Telling her in a soft, gentle voice to breath in and out. To calm herself, that they’d figure it out later. She slowly took in one breath after another, letting each one out slowly. She calmed down after a few agonizing minutes. Her eyes moving down to focus on her hands that now rested in her lap. 

  
  


“Th-Thanks…” 

  
  


He squeezed her shoulder gently as he watched her. She’d calmed down, but he could see she was still trying to think, recall anything that she could. He was about to say something else to her when the front door opened up again behind them with it’s familiar creak. Both of them looked up watching as Nilesy entered first, followed by Lomadia. The door closed behind them. Lomadia made sure that it was latched tight before she turned waving her hand in a slight circular motion at the wrist. Each candle in the room dimmed, their flames shrinking until they were close to snuffing out. It cast the room into a dark, soft glow. Once that was finished Lomadia looked towards the two of them, quirking a brow. 

  
  


“Everything alright?”

  
  


Before Lalna could answer, Nano quipped up. Her voice was a little uneven as she spoke but she didn’t break her gaze away from Lomadia. 

  
  


“Y-Yes. My eye was bothering me and he was looking at it to make sure I didn’t have anything in it…” 

  
  


Lomadia paused at her words, tilting her head slightly. She glanced at Lalna who shrugged his shoulder in a way that she was familiar with. He’d tell her what had gone on later. She glanced back at the young lady in the chair nodding her head to her. 

  
  


“Alright. Well we should be alright. There seemed to be nothing out of the ordinary out there. The traps Nilesy setup out there are loaded and our illusion over the house is still in place. So we should be alright if any of them make it this far but I doubt it…” 

  
  


Lalna stood up from his crouching position in front of Nano. He patted her shoulder gently before he removed it, standing beside her. Nilesy moved to take a seat in the other unoccupied chair in the room, leaving Lomadia still standing near the door. She crossed her arms over her chest, tilting her head again to the side as she thought. Lalna was the one to break the silence after a moment. 

  
  


“Lom, do you have any ideas as to why or even how they’d come up as far as they did?” 

  
  


She looked up at Lalna, shaking her head after a moment. She moved from the door towards the table in the center of the room. 

  
  


“Not a clue for the why. As for the how, unless they somehow managed to learn magic since the last time anyone encountered them underground then I have no idea what’s made them change. It’s impossible for them to come up like they have. They’d go completely blind! Someone must of given them an enchantment or something.” 

  
  


“It must of been a strong enchant. I shot a light spell that usually would've made them run for cover. It only aggravated them into that frenzy you both saw.” 

  
  


Lomadia nodded her head. She glanced over at Nilesy who looked back at her. This wasn’t good. Something was up, but none of them had any ideas what could've done it. She looked back at Lalna, glancing again at the young lady who sat in the chair, huddled in a blanket. She wasn’t the cause of it, she knew that much, but this was linked to her appearance somehow. Lomadia just didn't know how. At least yet. 

  
  


"Yes, whoever or however they did it, they’ve certainly found something that can aid them if they ever wanted to ravage the upper world. The fact that they charged instead of ran… it’s changed their basic instincts…” 

  
  


She paused to think a moment. When her owls had retreated from the scene of the attack, they’d seen no one else in the woods save for the Imps. The fact that they had been manipulated magically by someone who knew just how to do it worried her. Manipulating other creatures to strip them of their basic instincts to change them so dramatically was outlawed. It wasn’t practiced anymore and the only information on it resided in Xephos’ grand library. She knew no one had access to that save for Xephos. Either someone had been breaking the law for years and finally set out to test their project or… A sudden thought came to her then. She looked up at Lalna, leaning a hand on the table. 

  
  


“Have you noticed anything strange lately, Lalna? Like more dark magic present or anything strange prior to Xephos receiving that message?”

  
  


Lalna paused a moment to think it over. Besides the one Mage he and Sjin had captured, there hadn’t been too many disturbances recently. It had actually been pretty quiet, he dared say pretty boring actually. Most everyone was registered, they knew of every magic user that was in this area. He wasn’t too sure about the outlying areas out of Lord Xephos’ jurisdiction but he was sure that nothing strange had gone on recently with theirs prior to that message arriving. He shook his head after a moment. 

  
  


“I can’t say that I have. It’s been pretty quiet actually.” 

  
  


“My Owls haven’t seen anything out of the ordinary either...Hmm…” 

  
  


Lomadia lifted her hand, tapping at her temple. She couldn’t recall anything strange going on either. At least beyond a funny feeling here and there. Nothing that would’ve given her any cause for worry. She glanced at Nilesy then. He’d been sitting there, quietly petting Lyndon as he listened to the two of them. When he caught her gaze he shook his head. 

  
  


“Can’t say I’ve noticed anything either. Even my buddies up north said that it’s been quiet up there. They haven’t noticed anything out of sorts at all.” 

  
  


A frown tugged it’s way onto Lomadia’s lips. This wasn’t right. none of it was. She’d have to see about finding something out. Maybe once these two were settled in and asleep. She tapped her fingers on the tabletop before she glanced at Nano again. The poor girl looked exhausted. She was barely keeping her eyes open though she was trying, bless her. Lomadia moved from the table over to Nano. She smiled gently at her, holding out her hand to her.  

  
  


“You know what? I haven’t properly introduced myself to you Miss…?”

  
  


Nano stared at the outstretched hand a moment, looking between it and Lomadia’s face. She seemed like a nice woman. She looked one more time at Lomadia’s hand before she poked her own out from the blanket, taking it gently. 

  
  


“N-Nano.” 

  
  


“Nano… That’s a very pretty name! I’m Lomadia. And that dork over there with the cat is Nilesy.” 

  
  


“Hey! I’m no dork! Stop trying to ruin my rep with the ladies, Lom!” 

  
  


Nano let out a bit of a chuckle at that. Lomadia grinned a bit at that gently tugging her up and onto her feet. The blanket slipping off her shoulders and puddling in the chairs seat. 

  
  


“There now! That’s better. No sad faces around here! Are you hungry at all? Thirsty? I can whip something up for you really quick if you are.” 

  
  


Nano blinked at the offer. She didn’t quite know what to say right away. They were being so friendly, almost to a ridiculous point. She hadn’t had anyone be this friendly to her before. They must of all been insane to even be this close to a monster like her. She realized she was still holding Lomadia’s hand rather awkwardly. She slowly let go, letting her hand dangle at her side. 

  
  


“N-No. I’m fine. I’m just… I’m really tired actually…” 

  
  


Lomadia smiled gently at her, glancing at Lalna. He looked pretty tired as well. She glanced over at Nilesy nudging her head slightly. 

  
  


“Well, Nilesy here can show you both upstairs so you can get some rest. You’ll have a room all to yourself, Nano. The boys can share.” 

  
  


“Ugh Lom! Don’t make me share a room with Lalna. He snores so loud! He’ll shake the house!” 

  
  


“I do not!” 

  
  


“You do too!” 

  
  


Lomadia rolled her eyes at their argument, smiling a bit though as she heard Nano giggle slightly. 

  
  


“Boys! Boys, come on now. Nilesy it’s just for tonight. They’ll be out of here in the morning I wager if I know Lalna as well as I do. Now please show them upstairs. They need some rest after that event!” 

  
  


Nilesy sighed, shrugging his shoulders a bit as he stood up, Lyndon hopping out of his lap. Lyndon wandered over to Nano, circling around her legs a moment before he lead the way up the stairs. Nilesy chuckled a bit as he nodded to them. 

  
  


“This way folks! Lyndon will happily lead the way to your sleeping arrangements for the evening!” 

  
  


Lomadia watched as Nilesy led the way, Nano following behind him rather cautiously. Lalna right behind her. She waited downstairs, moving towards the staircase and listening to them as they mulled around upstairs. Once she heard one door close she headed towards the kitchen. She needed to see if she could find out something. The only way she could was by using the divination alter. 

  
  


Divination was an art that wasn’t performed by many. It required a lot of spiritual attunement with elements and what not that many didn’t bother to try and learn it. Lomadia however, was one of the few that went through the training. It was a rare art of course, but she wanted to learn it for another reason. One that was quite private to her heart. She walked into the kitchen, making her way towards a shelving unit. She placed her hand on the empty wall just beside it. She closed her eyes, whispering a small incantation. A soft red glow emanated from her hand, soon the wall matched that glow. An audible click was heard, the door slid open revealing a staircase leading down to where the divination altar was kept. As she stepped through the doorway, a small bit of light appeared against the wall. As she descended the stairs another and another lit up lighting her path. The previous ones going out as she descended the staircase. 

  
  


When she came to the bottom of the stairs, the room lit up all around the top with the same small balls of light. At the center of the room stood the altar of divination. It was a fairly large alter, it took up a five by five area in the room, which was at least half the room itself. It had stone pillars, carved with runes of protection, sight, time, the spirit. These pillars surrounded another pedestal in the center that held a large bowl. The bowl itself was made out of smooth marble. She walked towards the center of the altar, standing just over the bowl. Inside the bowl was a mixture of water, along with some elements from her witchcraft. Some belladonna, mandrake root, along with some other herbs. It smelt of the woods, the earth, of everything that surrounded them and had been from the beginning. She touched her fingers to the rim of the bowl, gliding them along the circle before she gently tapped the center of the water mixture. 

  
  


The water rippled out and then back inwards. A soft glow began to form in the center of the bowl. It spread until it filled the entire bowl. When it had, she placed her hands on either side of the bowl. The cool marble against her palms as she leaned close to the bowl. Her nose just barely touching the water. She paused to listen, already hearing the soft whispers of the divination spirits coming forward, yet… something didn’t seem right. They sounded… muffled almost. Not as clear. She cleared the thought from her mind. She’d find out soon enough what was happening.

  
  


"Spirits of then, now, and beyond. Guide me to understand what is happening, show me what I need to know."

  
  


The water glow grew brighter. It swirled a moment before the light reached out from the bowl. The light invaded her body, clouding her senses of the world around her and bringing her into the world of past, present, and future… but she realized soon that she could not see much of past or future. The spirits were hard to hear, hard to follow as they tried to tell her. tried to tell her that something was very, very wrong…. 

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


The hill side where they had escaped was still covered in Imps. They were still wandering the campsite where they'd attacked the human who had sat beside the fire. They were in a daze from the onslaught of potions, as well as the taint attacking them. Some were mulling around the ruins where very little remained of the taint. It was still disappearing, puffing up into small dried up clusters. The slight breeze in the air lifted the dried clusters of taint up, taking them off to other parts of the landscape where they would settle and burrow until the time was right to flourish. A couple of the Imps mumbled to themselves as they poked around the ruins of the tent, kicking the brown satchel around as they did so. Soon the Imps heard something, footsteps approaching them from the path. Each turned to look at what or who was coming. They could make out a humanoid shape, standing in dark robes stained in slight purple splotches. The figure paused, looking towards them before they spoke.

  
  


" I see they got away. Such a shame. I had such high hopes for you all to do this right. I suppose it’s my fault for trusting a bunch of lowly creatures like you to do this. Living in the darkness for so long has muddled your minds." 

  
  


The figures voice made them cower. Some curled in on themselves, others hid in small clusters away from the figure. This was the one who had given them their gift. Their ability  to stand even the brightest of lights, they could walk on the surface and desolate those that lived in the light. That is what the figure had told them. In return for this gift all they'd been tasked to do was to isolate the taint witch until the figure had come to 'collect' her. They hadn't counted on a human to be there, one that had magic on his side, as well as magical allies. They'd failed their task. They knew the consequences would be dire. The figure stood before them, looking over all of their cowering, fear filed faces. He'd hoped that they would do better than they had. Their numbers and abilities to swarm their opponents was promising, but their inability to reason as well as not allow their basic instincts to overwhelm their core thoughts had made them fail. He shouldn't of relied on these creatures. It had been a mistake on his part. Well, he could rectify this situation. 

  
  


"You all disappoint me." 

  
  


He raised his hand up, his fingers glowing with a deep purple glow. Slowly, he closed his hand into a fist. As he did so the Imps grabbed at their heads, screaming and howling in pain. The gift he'd given them he took back, destroying each of them from the inside out. Their minds twisting and pulling apart until they ceased all function. Their bodies fell to the floor in heaps of gray flesh. With another twist of his fingers, the earth opened under them absorbing their bodies down into the ground. He stood there, silent as he looked toward the ruins for a moment. 

  
  


"I'll just have to rely on more competent help now won't I?"

  
  


He turned away from the ruins, beginning to walk back down the path. He knew just who to turn to as well. He'd let her wander for awhile. If he knew that fool of a magical warden he'd take her back to Lord Xephos' land. He smiled to himself as he walked, beginning to hum softly to himself as he did. The little taint witch would be out of the way soon enough. Then… well… he continued to smile, his song getting more jubilant as he went.

  
  


-

  
  


Lomadia could see quick glimpses of images, but they were not clear. The divination spirits were not coming through as they usually did. They could not fully reach her, as she could not fully reach them. Something was… something was blocking them! It was extremely difficult to block the divination spirits, they were a force that was difficult to control as they could escape to the past or future to hide from any binding agent, but something… something had been able to bar them from doing so. They could only show her short glimpses of a future event, but it was only one that was about to happen in the next day or so. She couldn’t make it out but she could hear one thing being said to her.  _ Don’t let them go back to the castle! Danger!  _ She could hear no more, feeling herself being thrown out of the spiritual realm of the divination spirits. 

  
  


Her eyes opened quickly, she sucked in a breath and felt herself stumbling backwards. Arms were there to catch her, however. Making sure that she didn’t fall onto the hard, stone floor and crack her head open. 

  
  


“Whoa! You alright, Lom?” 

  
  


She looked up at Nilesy a moment, blinking her eyes as her mind reeled from the broken images and the one phrase said over and over to her. For a moment she wondered where Nilesy had come from, then realized he’d probably figured out that she’d come down here the moment she had been able to. She nodded her head, trying to stand up straight but felt the room begin to spin. 

  
  


“Whoa there! Here, lets get you upstairs so you can sit down. It really took it out of you this time didn’t it?” 

  
  


“It did… but there’s a reason why. Nilesy. The divination spirits…. they’ve been blocked.” 

  
  


“Blocked? Really? I didn’t think anyone could do that!” 

  
  


He started to guide her back towards the stairs. She leaned against him, letting him help her up the stairs. She nodded her head slightly as they went. 

  
  


“Normally it’s very difficult to, maybe near impossible. Someone’s done it however. I don’t know how but they’ve managed to keep it so that they’re trapped to only view present moments. They could barely show me anything except for broken images… and one phrase…” 

  
  


They’d made it to the top, Nilesy had left the secret door open and as they passed through it, it closed behind them. He guided her back to the main room, helping her to sit down in one of the chairs. She let out a sigh once she was sitting down, feeling a bit better being off her feet. The divination ritual did tend to drain one even when they were in there for a few moments. Nilesy moved to make her a bit of tea. 

  
  


“What phrase did they say?” 

  
  


“Don’t let them go back to the castle. Danger.” 

  
  


It took Nilesy only moments to bring her a warm cup of tea. He handed her the cup, looking a bit concerned at her words. 

  
  


“That must mean Lalna and Nano… but why would there be danger in them heading back there? They’d be safe at the castle… wouldn’t they?” 

  
  


“Seems this time they wouldn’t be. I think whoever is blocking the spirits may have something to do with it.” 

  
  


“Well, what do we do?” 

  
  


“For one, we have to keep them away from the castle. They can’t go back, if they do it’s bad. I think… I think maybe we’ll have to send them on another course.” 

  
  


“Another course?” 

  
  


Lomadia held her cup in her hand. Feeling the warmth from the tea in her palms. It was a soothing feeling, rooting her back here into this realm. Another course was indeed needed. They couldn’t go back to the castle, and she’d speak to Lalna about it in the morning. She’d been given a vague feeling, a feeling that they should head northwest, towards the greater mountains of the Dwarven King Honeydew. It was one of the last things the spirits had given her before they could speak no more. 

  
  


“Yes… towards someplace safer. Hopefully the spirits aren’t guiding me wrong…” 

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


Upstairs Nano laid in the bed that she knew belonged to Lomadia. She was surprised the other was allowing her to sleep in her bed, let alone be in her room. She found it hard to get comfortable as she laid there in the dark. It was a strange place, enclosed. Not like the ruins where she could run at a moments notice. Here, she was surrounded. Enclosed in a space that, while it felt welcoming, still felt like she was trapped within it. She rolled onto her back, letting out a soft huff. She bet anything that Lalna was already asleep. He could sleep anywhere it seemed and not have a problem. He was so weird! She couldn’t understand him. He was nice and all… she couldn’t deny that. He’d been very kind to her considering how everyone prior to him had treated her. He was still nosey, and certainly was reckless since he almost ran right into that hoard of imps. Yet… 

  
  


“Merooow…”

  
  


She paused in her thoughts when she heard the soft voice of Lyndon. She looked up just as he hopped onto the bed. 

  
  


“Hey! What are you doing in here, huh? You can’t have come seen me…” 

  
  


She watched as the dark shape moved closer to her. She felt him nuzzle against her cheek, purring the whole time as he did so. She couldn’t help giggling as she petted the funny cat. 

  
  


“I guess you did! You’re such a sweet cat. I don’t think I’ve ever had a cat…” 

  
  


She felt Lyndon move to curl up right next to her. She continued to pet his head, running her fingers over his fur. He was still purring so loudly. 

  
  


“Just between you and me… I don’t remember a lot. I… I don’t know why either. I’m a little scared that I can’t remember…” 

  
  


She felt Lyndon move, nuzzling his head against her hand gently. She smiled softly at him. She shouldn’t worry. She’d remember, surely! Lalna said that they’d be heading back to the castle where his friend lived… maybe his friend could help her remember? She hoped so. She let out a sigh, closing her eyes and just listening to Lyndon as he purred beside her. 

  
  


“Goodnight, Lyndon… Thank you…” 

  
She heard a soft meow escape him, soon she relaxed enough that she drifted off to sleep. Tomorrow would certainly be an exciting day. 

 


	5. Message Delivered, Journey to Prepare for.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lomadia tells Lalna of the Spirits message. He begrudgingly agrees to follow their warning and travel towards the Dwarven kingdom of Khaz Modan. Lalna doesn't tell Nano the full truth of why they're going there instead, both parties split up. Lalna and Nano heading towards Khaz Modan, while Lomadia and Nilesy head to Lord Xephos' castle to tell him what had happened the previous night to Lalna and Nano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long! I caught a stomach bug that knocked me for a loop. I'm back to my normal writing pattern however! I'm not as satisfied with this chapter as I feel it's quality falters near the middle or so. I'll do better next chapter! Not beta-d, but I caught everything that I noticed, If there is anything misspelled or strange please let me know and I'll fix it asap! To anyone that reads this I hope you enjoy! Thank you for your comments as well! They help and encourage me a lot! <3

Lalna lay in bed, staring up at the darkened ceiling, his mind was still buzzing from the events earlier on that evening. He went over everything that could of possibly been done to make the Imps able to stand even the softest light from the moon. There were a few spells he knew of course, each different section of magics seemed to have a spell that could give someone the ability to see in the daytime if they were night like creature, but it was limited to one where if you needed night vision there was at least four each. Ars Magica he could recall a spell, but it only lasted a few minutes, not long enough for them to burrow up from their deep underground homes. He knew that it was hard to modify that spell to make it last longer. The Thaumarian Knights had a way of doing it, but that required a lot of tapping into the elements to even make it useful for humans, let alone Imps. Endermagic had a spell but, Rythian was the only Endermage he knew and he doubted the other would do that. It wasn’t his style to alter creatures for any purpose. 

  
  


A sudden thought crept into his mind, blood magic. The phrase alone sent a chill down his spine at the very thought that it may of been blood magic that caused this change in the Imps. While blood magic didn’t have a specific spell, it certainly had enough to alter attributes. He’d have to do more research once he’d gotten back to Xephos’ castle. Xephos would surely have the knowledge or at least quite a few books on the subject in his library. Lalna didn’t delve much into blood magic other than in reading about it. It was an awful, dark magic that took the very life essence from one. It required sacrifices that could never be undone. He shifted a little as he glanced over to where Nilesy was sleeping on the other side of the room. Nilesy had given him the bed, sleeping on the spare bed of sorts that was on the floor. It was sort of a glorified bedroll. He could hear the faint whistle from Nilesy’s nose as he breathed in. Didn’t snore his ass. He was such a terrible liar. That was the other reason why he was having a hard time getting settled. All he could hear was that bloody little whistle from his nose. He almost thought about throwing one of his pillows over at Nilesy but that would only result in a fight and no one sleeping then. He let out an audible huff, rolling onto his side facing towards the wall. He wondered how Nano was doing. If she was sleeping well or not. 

  
  


He knew that she had been nervous earlier. Especially after finding out she couldn’t remember anything beyond the days hiding out in those ruins. He knew that exposure to flux, especially the amount it took to cause flux poisoning, could affect the mind and cause severe memory loss. There were no known aids or cures to this that he knew of. He sighed a little at that, he couldn’t imagine not being able to remember anything. It was a terrifying thought alone, she must of been experiencing that feeling ten fold knowing that there were so many things missing from her memories. There must be something he could do for her. Even if it was just bringing her a little comfort. He let his eyes slip closed as he tried to relax. He needed to sleep, regardless of the bloody whistling noise coming from the other side of the room. He started to slowly count backwards from one hundred. Each number ticking down in his mind, helped him to relax. Eventually he drifted off to sleep. 

  
  


Dreams invaded his subconscious. Some were as simple as dreaming of his mother when he was much younger. Watching her as she worked in the garden. Others were not as simple nor as pleasant. He found himself standing in front of Zoey’s kingdom, staring at the devastation that had occurred. He stared at the stone walls riddled with holes, the stone bricks mashed and crumbled to the ground. He could see the bodies of countless men, women, and magical beings laying in various places. He couldn’t move, even as he heard Xephos calling to him. He couldn’t take his eyes away from it all. He could hear the lingering hissing in the air of magics, spells had been the primary weapon. He could see, feel the remains of Endermagic heavy in the air. Rythian… had he finally? Xephos’ voice broke through his thought. Where was Zoey? His eyes widened, his heart picking up pace as he suddenly bolted from his spot, searching the remains of her home for her. He hadn’t been the one to find her, he found her parents however. It was a sight that tore at his heart and soul. He’d reached for them, but as he did he felt someone grasp his shoulder. He felt himself pulled back harshly until he was falling. Falling into a pit of darkness.

  
  


His eyes snapped open, his lips parting as he took in a sharp breath. He could feel he was covered in sweat, his legs tangled in the blanket. He could hear the birds outside singing, it was clearly morning or a little bit past the earliest hour of the day. He draped his arm over his eyes for a moment, just breathing. It’d been awhile since he’d had that dream. He couldn’t let the feeling it left him with, that hollow, terrified feeling, linger. He had to have a clear head today. He needed to get Nano back to Xephos’ castle safely so he could have time to see how bad her flux poisoning was and what it was doing exactly. He sat up, working on untangling his legs from the blanket as he thought. Her flux poisoning was different, it didn’t look at all like what the books he’d studied had said it typically looked like. He didn’t recall any of the cases mentioned in those books that the infected had control over the taint. Maybe they did but could never try it because of how quickly the flux poisoning spread? He just couldn’t wrap his mind around it, he needed the ability to study it further without having to worry about her getting hurt. He got his legs untangled from the blanket, swinging his legs over the side and touching his feet to the cool wooden floor. 

  
  


He noticed a lack of nose whistling coming from Nilesy’s side of the room. He glanced over at Nilesy’s side of the room, seeing that he was not there. He was up already? He was a bit surprised considering how early it was. He’d still be sleeping himself if that dream hadn’t happened. He stretched a bit before he stood up, glancing towards where he’d left his robes the night before. He noticed they were folded a little differently than how he’d left them. He’d just tossed them over the back of the chair the night before. Now they were folded a bit neater there over the back of the chair. He lifted them up, inspecting them a moment before he found out why they had been folded that way. His sleeve had been mended where it had been torn by one of the Imps. He ran his finger over the stitching a moment before he started to get dressed, pulling the robes on. He’d have to thank Lomadia or Nilesy for it. He let out a sigh once he’d pulled the robes over his head, getting himself fully dressed. He was certainly hungry this morning, he felt a rumble pass through his stomach as he turned towards the door.  

  
  


He hoped that they had enough food, he needed to repay them a little bit for their help the night before and thought cooking for them would be at least a start. He opened the door and headed out, he glanced down towards Lomadia’s room, thinking for a moment to stop and check in on Nano. He thought better of it, she needed the rest. He’d be able to check on her a little bit later once he’d finished cooking some breakfast for everyone. He headed towards the stairs, stepping down each one carefully. He paused about halfway down when he heard quite a bit of movement going on downstairs. He could hear Lomadia talking with Nilesy about this item or that. He tilted his head slightly, what on earth were those two doing? It sounded like they were turning the entire main room upside down. He walked down the rest of the stairs, pausing when he’d come to the landing. He could see already quite a few things laid out on the table in the center of the room. Nilesy was moving from one chest to another pulling things out as he went. Most of the items looked like potion ingredients, but he could make out a few things for poppets and something else. 

  
  


Nilesy glanced towards him, smiling a bit when he’d seen him. He dumped what he had in his arms down onto the table before he turned towards Lalna. 

  
  


“Hey! Morning there! Sleep alright? You were snoring like the dickens for a bit! Nearly kept me up all night!” 

  
  


Lalna felt his face scrunch up into an expression of sour displeasure as he looked at the other. Him snoring all night? Nilesy must hear himself in his sleep, that would be the only explanation to him saying something like that! Lalna shifted his weight from one foot to the other, crossing his arms over his chest as he did so.

  
  


“Me? What about you? You’ve got quite the whistle going in your nose during the night, Nilesy.” 

  
  


“What? No way! I don’t snore! I’m a whistle free man! But you-” 

  
  


“Nilesy, don’t cause trouble! Come now, we have a lot to get done today if we’re going to be ready as soon as possible!” 

  
  


Lomadia’s voice had cut Nilesy off from what he was going to say. Lalna glanced away from Nilesy and towards Lomadia, who stood just beside the front door, having come back in from what seemed their farm. She had quite a few ingredients in her arms as well, which she deposited onto the table as well. Nilesy shrugged his shoulder, nodding his head as he went back to what he’d been doing. 

  
  


“Right-o, Lom!” 

  
  


“Getting ready? Lom, what’s going on?” 

  
  


Lalna couldn’t help but feel a bit confused. They were both moving around and acting as if they were moving house. Lomadia dusted her hands off of the fresh dirt that had stuck to her hands from pulling the belladonna out from it’s earthly home. She moved around the table, waving for Lalna to follower her into the kitchen area. 

  
  


“Yes! Come on, dearie. I need to talk to you about something.” 

  
  


He quirked a brow at her. She needed to talk to him about something? He wondered for a moment what was so important that she couldn’t just say it right here. He followed her after a moments hesitation, walking in after her into the kitchen. He paused as he watched her turn towards him, her expression looking rather serious. He tilted his head slightly as he looked at her. 

  
  


“Lom? What’s wrong?” 

  
  


He watched her as she crossed her arms, looking thoughtful for a moment before she looked back at him. 

  
  


“Last night I decided to consult the spirits. The ones of divination to see if I could find something out about what was going on.”

  
  


He paused a bit in surprise. He hadn’t known that she practiced divination. He was familiar with it from his studies. Divination required an altar and spirit infused water to make it work, but not everyone could practice Divination. Very few people could because of it’s need for high spiritual energies. The person practicing had to have a lot of spiritual backing to be able to survive the spirits messages and images they gave from the past, the here and now, and the beyond. 

  
  


“I didn’t know you practiced that, Lom. What did the spirits say? Did they show you anything?” 

  
  


She smiled a bit at his words, moving to lean against a wall just beside a frame where a map was stretched out over. 

  
  


“It helps to know a little bit about everything. As for what the spirits said, that’s the problem. They didn’t, or more precisely they couldn’t.”

  
  


His eyes widened slightly at hearing that. They couldn’t show her what she was seeking? His mind raced for a moment, trying to recall if there had been any mentions in his text books about this sort of situation. It wasn’t impossible to block the spirits of Divination but it took a considerable amount of spiritual energy as well as magical power to do so. This was getting more and more concerning by the moment. Whatever was going on, someone was affecting the Divination spirits along with altering creatures. 

  
  


“They couldn’t? Not at all? This is getting more and more bad by the moment! I’m going to have so much to tell Xephos.” 

  
  


He paused when Lomadia shook her head at him. She moved from her spot, touching his arm lightly. 

  
  


“Hold on now! I’m not finished yet! They did manage to get a message through. Along with… a feeling of sorts.” 

  
  


She moved away from him then, moving back towards the map that was hanging on the wall. She paused by it, glancing back at him and nudging her head slightly, saying without words that she wanted him to stand next to her. He moved over to her, standing beside her just near the map. 

  
  


“What was the message that they got through?” 

  
  


She didn’t answer him right away, she was looking over the map. She lifted her hand, placing her finger just over Xephos’ kingdom. She glanced at Lalna then, her expression very serious then. 

  
  


“They said, Don’t let them go back to the castle. Danger.” 

  
  


Lalna froze at that. There was no question that that message was meant for himself and Nano. His mind raced as he wondered what danger was there. Everyone was trustworthy at the castle, there was no danger from within. The danger must of been from an outside source, but what was that outside source? He stared at her. 

  
  


“Danger? What danger?” 

  
  


She shook her head then, looking back at the map. Her finger tapping over the scrawled image of Xephos’ castle.

  
  


“They couldn’t say more than that. They could only give me that, along with a feeling of where… of where the two of you need to go.” 

  
  


Lalna watched as her finger trailed over the map, back to where the roads split just outside of hers and Nilesy's home. Her finger then moved towards the left path, moving along  it and up towards the mountains of Khaz Modan. She circled there before she tapped the image of the mountains. 

  
  


“You need to head through Khaz Modan towards here. The Twilight Forest.” 

  
  


Her finger traveled from the image of the mountains towards the deep woods of the Twilight Forest, where many magical creatures and beings called home. Her finger tapped on the forest before she turned her gaze back towards him. 

  
  


“Something is here. I don’t know what, but the spirits managed to give me the feeling that something is there that you both need to go towards instead of the castle. I don’t know what’s going on Lalna, but I think it’s best to trust the spirits in this situation.” 

  
  


He nodded his head slowly after a moment. He stared at the map a moment longer trying to process everything that Lomadia had just told him. The spirits wanted him to go the exact opposite of where he wanted to go. The castle had defenses, Sjin was there among other magic users that could protect the castle if anything attempted to invade it. Not only that, Xephos had the library that he needed access to. Why wasn’t that safe? Why would there be danger there? He ran a frustrated hand through his hair, letting out a sigh. 

  
  


“Really? There’s no other option? Lom, this sounds fishy to me! How could there be any danger at Xephos’ castle? It’s the safest place I know!” 

  
  


He felt her hand touch his shoulder, giving it a light squeeze. He looked at her as she turned fully to him. 

  
  


“I know that it sounds fishy, Lalna. But whatever is happening it’s not safe to go back to where you normally would. If someone is after you or Nano they’ll go straight there because Xephos’ castle is the safest. The spirits are giving you a warning, Lalna. They haven’t been wrong when others have contacted them. It’s best to listen to them.” 

  
  


He knew this. He knew this well. Every instance that had been recorded of the divination spirits’ messages had been spot on. If they had a specific message for you then you’d best listen. He let out another frustrated sigh. 

  
  


“What am I going to tell Xephos? He’s going to go mental! You know he is if he hears that I’ve gone off in the opposite direction of safety…” 

  
  


“Don’t you worry about that. I’ll handle explaining what’s going on, at least with what’s happened from last night to where you’re heading, to him. Nilesy and I will be heading to the castle as soon as you and Nano are on the path towards Khaz Modan. That’s why we’re running around getting everything ready. We don’t want to leave anything for anyone to use while we’re gone.” 

  
  


He looked back at her, watching as she stepped towards the map. She grasped the frame that it was stretched over, taking it down from the wall. She took it down, moving to the small table in the kitchen. He watched her a moment as she placed it down on the table, starting to take the map off the frame. 

  
  


“So I don’t really have a choice in this?” 

  
  


Lomadia shook her head, glancing at him a moment before she looked back towards the map, She moved her hands over the edges of the frame, pulling it apart. 

  
  


“When it comes to the spirits’ message, no. You don’t. If there is danger waiting for you there then it wouldn’t be good for you to take Nano there. We don’t know what the danger is, but it’s certainly after one of you two. While Nano seems the most obvious target, we don’t know if it’s someone that you’ve thwarted from the past or otherwise. So it’s wise to heed the spirits warning, Lalna.” 

  
  


He had to resist rolling his eyes, he was frustrated by all of this. He knew this was bad with the spirits being blocked, but now he’d have to take Nano to a destination that they had no idea what would be waiting for them there. Sure they’d pass through Khaz Modan, where King Honeydew of the dwarves lived and ruled, but he had a strange feeling about it all. He felt Lomadia tap his arm, he glanced at her seeing that she held the map now folded up into a small square, out to him. 

  
  


“I know this doesn’t seem right, Lalna. But… do you trust me?” 

  
  


He stared at Lomadia a moment, his eyes moving to the map that she still held out to him. He did trust her. While Lomadia sometimes did a few things that were… well highly destructive but she never did them to anyone else. She’d never hurt a soul. She’d helped him even when he’d been a bit of a pain to her before. He stared at the folded map before he reached up, taking it from her. 

  
  


“I do trust you, Lom.” 

  
  


He saw her smile a bit before she turned, moving to put the pieces of the frame away in one of the spare chests in the room. 

  
  


“Good. Nilesy and I will help you get prepared for your journey. Don’t worry about Xephos, I’ll take care of explaining things to him. You just focus on worrying about you and Nano.” 

  
  


He nodded his head, glancing down at the map in his hand. How was he going to tell Nano that they were going in the opposite direction of what would be safety. He’d figure it out, first though he needed to do a little cooking, once he had a full stomach he’d be able to think more clearly about how he was going to explain this to her. 

  
  


“Right. What do you two want for breakfast?” 

  
  


 

* * *

  
  


Lalna had cooked a large breakfast for them all, making sure to save a plate for Nano. He talked further with Lomadia, telling her about Nano’s memory loss once they’d finished eating. Nilesy worked on potions, packing up supplies for their split journeys. He was listening into the conversation at hand. Not liking it one bit. 

  
  


“So she can’t at all remember where she came from?” 

  
  


Lalna shook his head as he placed Nano’s plate of food onto a small wooden tray. He worked on pouring her a small glass of berry juice. 

  
  


“Not at all. The flux exposure she’s had certainly has something to do with it. Any amount of exposure causes memory loss, but when it’s affected her as it has full memory loss is inevitable.” 

  
  


“Do you think there’s anyway to help her get them back? Or are they gone forever?” 

  
  


“There might be. A strong trigger of some kind could do it. There have only been a couple of cases where an item, person, or place has caused their memory to return. But we may never know what will trigger her memories to return.” 

  
  


He placed the glass on the tray. He lifted it up, turning around back towards them. 

  
  


“Hmm… I see. This flux poisoning is much more complicated than it seemed at first. Do you… do you think she might… well…” 

  
  


He knew what she was alluding to. The death it would inevitably cause. He shrugged his shoulder slightly after he thought about it for a moment. 

  
  


“I’m not sure… hers seems different. It doesn’t show the typical signs. It’s why I wanted to look through Xephos’ library. I know he has quite a few books on the flux among other things… that’ll have to wait until all this is figured out.” 

  
  


Lomadia nodded her head, she brought her glass up to her lips, taking a sip. She hadn’t done as much studying on the flux or vis and what it did to people who were exposed to it raw instead of in any form of magic or magical backfeed. It was extremely rare for anyone to get exposed to it in it’s raw state. She wondered when and how Nano had been exposed. Wouldn’t it of been sensed if the flux had gotten out of control? She glanced over at Nilesy, seeing his expression take on a serious note. He must of been on the same train of thought as she was. Something was definitely not right nor adding up. 

  
  


“Well, I certainly can do that research for you while I’m there. I do have my owls that can bring you messages. Though head upstairs with that. Don’t want it to get cold now before you give that lovely breakfast to Nano!” 

  
  


Lalna blinked, looking down at the tray in his hands. He’d nearly forgotten he was holding it. He nodded his head slightly. 

  
  


“Oh! Right, yes. I’ll be right back.” 

  
  


He headed out of the kitchen towards the stairs. He headed up the stairs slowly, making sure that he didn’t lose anything on the tray. He hoped Nano was awake, though it wouldn’t really be a problem if she wasn’t but he needed to talk to her about the change of plans. Once he’d reached the top of the stairs, he headed down the hall towards Lomadia’s room where Nano was. He paused by the door, shifting the tray around enough that he could hold it with one arm. He quickly knocked with his other hand against the door. 

  
  


“Nano?” 

  
  


“Y-Yes?” 

  
  


He smiled a bit when he heard her call back. He wondered how long she’d been awake, from the sound of her voice it seemed she’d only woken a few moments ago. He shifted a little, trying to keep the tray steady as he did. 

  
  


“Oh good! You’re awake! I have breakfast for you, uh-is it alright if I come in?” 

  
  


There was a moments pause before he heard her call to him. 

  
  


“Y-Yeah! Sure! Come in!” 

  
  


He moved his hand to the door handle, turning it he opened the door. He smiled a bit as he looked over at Nano sitting on the bed. She had her legs crossed and in the center of her lap laid Lyndon who looked quite pleased at all the attention he was receiving from Nano. 

  
  


“Well! I was wondering where he’d gotten to. He really likes you a lot, Nano.” 

  
  


“He’s a really sweet cat. He kept me company all last night while I slept. Isn’t that right, kitty?” 

  
  


She scratched the top of Lyndon’s head gently. Lyndon let out a soft mew as he leaned his head back into the scratches. Lalna smiled at that, chuckling a bit as he moved over towards the bed with the tray.

  
  


“I’m glad that he did. I hope though that you’re hungry! I made a nice, proper breakfast for you.” 

  
  


Just as he came to stand beside the bed, Lyndon stood up from Nano’s lap. He stretched a bit, making his way over to the edge of the bed and hopping down. He made his way to the open door, slipping out of it and off more than likely to go see Nilesy. Nano watched Lyndon until he’d gone before she turned her gaze to the Tray that Lalna lowered down for her to take. He hadn’t been kidding about it being a proper breakfast. There was so much food! She didn’t know what to say for a moment as she looked at it. Everything just looked so good! She settled the tray in her lap, moving to grasp the fork. She started to dig in, taking bites out of the cooked strips of meat along with the potatoes. She glanced at Lalna as he moved towards the desk in the opposite corner of the room. He grasped the chair by the arms, lifting it up he brought it over close to the bed. He took a seat after, watching her as she ate. 

  
  


She raised a brow at him, swallowing one of the bites of food she had in her mouth. 

  
  


“What? Why are you watching me eat?” 

  
  


He chuckled a bit at that, shaking his head slightly. 

  
  


“I’m not watching you eat.” 

  
  


“Yes you are! You wouldn’t be sitting there otherwise if you weren’t!” 

  
  


He chuckled a bit at that. He leaned forward a bit, resting his elbows on the top of his legs. He looked at her a moment, trying to think of a way to phrase what he wanted to say. 

  
  


“Well… I wanted to talk to you about something…” 

  
  


“Oh? What is it, Lalna?” 

  
  


He went quiet for a moment, as he looked at her he realized that she wouldn’t go with him to some strange place because the spirits told them to. There was no way she would! It was even ridiculous sounding to him, but… but if something was there then they had to go there. He smiled softly at her as he looked back at her. Watching her eat another bite of her breakfast. 

  
  


“There’s been a bit of a change in our destination. Xephos wants us to meet him elsewhere…” 

  
  


“Oh? He does? How come?” 

  
  


“Well, somethings come up at the castle. He feels it would be safer for us to head towards a friend of his. You remember the dwarven king I told you about?”

  
  


She nodded her head, smiling as she recalled the stories he’d told her one night about the dwarf. 

  
  


“I do! King Honeydew!” 

  
  


“Yes. We’ll be traveling to see him at his kingdom. We may have to go somewhere else after but for now we’ll be heading to the Kingdom of Khaz Modan.”

  
  


She gave him a bit of a look at that, but she nodded her head slightly. She was curious as to what was going on at the castle. She hoped nothing bad had happened there. She’d been looking forward to seeing Lord Xephos’ kingdom but at least she’d get to see Khaz Modan and meet Lalna’s other friend. She’d enjoyed hearing the stories about him. How he fought trolls and Imps, how boisterous and friendly he was. She couldn’t wait to meet him. When she looked at Lalna again she noticed he seemed, a little off. She tilted her head slightly, watching as he fiddled with his fingers slightly. 

  
  


“Lalna… are you not telling me something?” 

  
  


“Huh? What? No, I told you everything I needed to. I just… well…” 

  
  


She watched as he moved, reaching into the pocket of his robe. She tilted her head slightly, wondering what he was doing. He pulled something from his pocket, it was the size of a small rock that could fit in the palm of ones hand. It was white in color from what she could see. He fiddled with it a moment, seeming to fix it up before he held it out to her. It was a small stuffed, toy chicken. She stared at it a moment, letting out a little giggle at it. 

  
  


“Here… I wanted to give this to you.” 

  
  


“You did? Why do you have a stuffed chicken in your pocket?” 

  
  


He smiled a bit at her words, she could see his cheeks tinging with blush at her giggling at the toy chicken. 

  
  


“Ah… well it’s from my childhood. Her name’s Miss Clucky. I carry her around just… well I guess for luck? It’s silly I know but… well… here.” 

  
  


He leaned forward, placing Miss Clucky gently in her hands. She smiled as she looked at the old, worn toy chicken. She could tell that Miss Clucky had seen a lot of adventure in her life. She had so many patches on her, a few little stains here and there. She didn’t think he’d be that sentimental. It was kinda… cute. Strange but cute. She looked at him, watching as he stood up. Lifting up the chair, he carried it back over to the desk placing it where it had been before. She looked back at Miss Clucky, letting out another small giggle. 

  
  


“You’re very strange, Lalna.” 

  
  


“Hmm? What?” 

  
  


He turned back towards her, tilting his head slightly before he made his way back over. He lifted up the tray watching her a moment as she played with one of Miss Clucky’s feet. 

  
  


“You. You’re a right strange one.” 

  
  


“I’m not that strange.” 

  
  


“Yes you are. Who gives a girl a stuffed chicken and tells her it’s a lucky charm?” 

  
  


She glanced at him again, watching as his cheeks got even redder. He raised his arm up, rubbing the back of his head a moment. 

  
  


“W-Well… I just thought you could use it a little more than I could. I mean… well..” 

  
  


She smiled at his words, watching him struggle to explain himself for the moment. He moved then, reaching down and lifting up her tray that now held her empty dishes. He quickly turned away from her and started towards the door. 

  
  


“I’ll see you downstairs, Lomadia has some new clothes for you and as soon as we’re ready we’ll be setting off towards Khaz Modan.” 

  
  


She couldn’t even get a word in as she watched him rush out of the room. She let out a giggle as she looked at Miss Clucky again. Smiling from ear to ear. He was such a strange boy, but.. he was thoughtful. 

  
  


 

* * *

  
  


The rest of the preparations went smoothly. Lomadia and Nilesy had packed up everything important to take with them on their journey. They’d prepared enough supplies for Lalna and Nano for their journey to the Mountain Kingdom. They’d have more than enough to make it there and be able to re-stock up once they had reached King Honeydew. Lomadia had also prepared some robes for Nano, which she was quite pleased with. They were much lighter than her other clothes, yet thick enough that they could handle a snag or a tumble without taring. She really enjoyed the little capelet that came with it. The hood when pulled up hid her face pretty well. Lomadia had also given her gloves so that she could cover her hands as well. Before she’d put on the gloves Nano wondered why she was like this. How had her skin become stained with this.. flux? Why couldn’t she remember anything? It bothered her that she couldn’t remember. Lalna had told her that she might remember with the right stimuli but… there was no knowing what that stimuli was or where it could be. She’d placed Miss Clucky in the small bag she was given, along with her old clothes. Even though they were torn, she felt that she should keep them. They were after all, the only things she had left that were hers.

  
  


She helped Lalna pack up what else they were given by Lomadia. They'd provided them weapons, which Nano had been interested in the bow and arrows more than the swords, she still took a smaller sword of course, but she wanted to learn how the now worked. Lomadia gave her a quick lesson, to which she was very surprised to see that Nano was quite a natural with the bow. It'd only taken her a couple of draws on the bow before she got it. Lomadia made sure she had quite a few arrows just in case she wasn't able to retrieve some.  

  
  


“There now, I think you’re both set! Make sure to stay together, no running off, and do NOT do anything rash!”

  
  


She looked straight at Lalna when she said that. He smiled a little bit, mostly when he heard Nano giggle at her words. He nodded his head, placing a hand gently on Nano’s shoulder as he spoke. 

  
  


“Don’t worry, Lom. We’ll be careful! I’ll send a message as soon as we reach Khaz Modan. Try and keep Xephos from losing his mind from worry if you can?” 

  
  


Lomadia laughed a bit at that, nodding her head as she smiled at them.

  
  


“I’ll try, but you know him. He’ll be a worried mess no matter what anyone does. But you two had better be off! You’re burning daylight and you want to get as far as you can before you need to camp!” 

  
  


Lalna nodded his head, he squeezed Nano’s shoulder gently as he looked down at her. She looked up at him, nodding her head in return. 

  
  


“Right! We’re off. Thank you both again for the help!” 

  
  


Lomadia nodded her head, pausing a moment when Nano stepped towards her. Wrapping her arms around her, hugging her a moment before she moved to hug Nilesy the same way. 

  
  


“Thank you both! You’ve been really kind and I can’t thank you enough!” 

  
  


Lomadia smiled at that. She reached out her hand as Nano pulled back from hugging Nilesy. She placed her hand gently on Nano’s fluxed skin. She could see the surprise in her eyes, poor thing. People had made her feel so much like a monster she’d actually started to believe it. 

  
  


“Think nothing of it, dearie. We were very glad to help you.”

  
  


“Yeah, very happy to! You’re a friend now, Lass. We’ll always be there to help. Though while you’re traveling make sure to be careful. Lalna’s a bit of a reckless one if you haven’t noticed.” 

  
  


Nano giggled a bit at Nilesy’s words, nodding her head some.

  
  


“I’ll be careful. I’ll make sure he’s careful too.” 

  
  


“That’a girl!” 

  
  


“Alright, now go on! Well see you both again sometime soon!” 

  
  


Nano nodded her head as she stepped back from them. She waved her hand to them as she turned and trotted to catch up to Lalna, who’d moved a bit back towards the path. Lomadia and Nilesy stood, watching the two as they headed towards the fork in the path, taking the left path that lead towards Khaz Modan. They waited for a moment longer until they were out of sight before Lomadia turned to Nilesy. 

  
  


"Have everything, Nilesy?"

  
  


"Sure do! Didn't leave a single thing behind. If anyone comes looking for anything, all they'll find is some rotten old moss and dirt."

  
  


She chuckled at his words, grinning at him. 

  
  


"Good! Alright, let's be off then! Xephos is going to be less than pleased at the news we're about to bring him, but hopefully he won't fly off the handle!" 

  
  


"Well even if he does, you're pretty good at calming him down there, Lom."

  
  


She stared at Nilesy as he wiggled his eyebrows in a suggestive manner at her. She let out a small snort, smacking him in the shoulder at that.

  
  


"You are the worst! Now come on, stop messing around and get your broom. We need to head off!"

  
  


Nilesy laughed as he moved towards where his broom sat, leaning against the wall. He grasped it in his hand, lifting it up. He heard Lyndon let out a soft meow, glancing down he saw Lyndon had finally come out of the house, ready to leave along with them.. He chuckled a bit at his familiar as he twirled around his legs a bit. He bent down, lifting Lyndon up he draped his feline companion around his shoulders, smiling as he listened to him purr. 

  
  


"That's right, buddy! We're going on a little trip! There will be lots of people to say hello to once we get there, and I bet some prime mouse hunting to be had too!" 

  
  


Nilesy smiled at how pleased Lyndon sounded at the prospect of visiting other people as well as hunting some new game. He scratched under Lyndon’s chin a bit before he turned, moving back towards Lomadia. She'd called Mr. Owl back who'd just landed on the ground before her. 

  
  


"Thank you, friend. I know... This will be the last time for awhile that I make you this large, if we didn’t have so much to carry, I’d take my broom instead!" 

  
  


She smiled softly as she watched Mr. Owl shift slightly, he blinked his eyes slowly at her a silent sign that he understood. Lomadia smiled softly, closing her eyes and weaving her hands together as she whispered the incantation. As she did, Mr. Owl began to glow at first a light blue, then a soft golden glow. As that glow got brighter, Mr. Owl began to grow. It was a painless process for Mr. Owl, but it didn't sound like it. Bones crackled as they grew, feathers bristled and stretched, the works. Mr. Owl felt none of it however, he only moved and shifted so that he didn't topple over as he grew. Soon he stood before them, large enough to handle two riders. Nilesy preferred his broom over any other sort of flight travel. He started to mount his broom, raising up into the air slightly. Lomadia loaded up Mr. Owl with the extra bags of ingredients with Nilesy’s help. Once they were done and everything was secure, Lomadia climbed onto Mr. Owl's back. She situated herself, gripping tightly but not too tightly to the feathers on the back of Mr. Owls neck. Once she was set, Mr. Owl spread his wings, getting up high enough to land on the roof of their home. Once he was, he turned and started to flap his wings. He launched himself from the roof of the house, flying enough that he cleared the tree line. He flapped his wings harder, rising slowly up into the air. Nilesy followed just behind, catching up and flying beside Mr. Owl.

  
They flew easily through the sky. Lomadia glancing back towards where Lalna and Nano had set off. She hoped their journey would be a smooth one. She had no idea what awaited them but she hoped it would be helpful to them. Her thoughts turned back to the task at hand. She had no idea what would happen from this point on. They'd have to be on their guard once they’d arrived at Xephos’ castle. She knew Xephos wouldn't take any of this news well. They hadn’t had anything strange like this happen in a long time… not since- She frowned as she thought back to that awful time. When Princess Zoey had lost her home, lost her family and her one constant companion went missing. Was still missing. She wondered where the Endermage had gone or why he'd chosen to run instead of staying to explain what had happened. Like anything else, there was a reason for it and he was the only one who knew that reason. She let her thoughts drift from him to what she'd witnessed just the other night. She hoped that whatever was going on they'd be able to handle it. If not.... She brushed the thought away as they flew on, heading towards the castle of Lord Xephos.

 


	6. Stories of a Dwarven King; A warning delivered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lalna and Nano continue on their joureny to Kaz Modan. Lalna begins to tell stories to Nano about Honeydew. Lomadia and Nilesy make it to Xephos' kingdom to deliver the warning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Sorry this chapter took so long to do. Suffice to say that the next chapter will take awhile to write as college courses started for me again. (Last ones though for awhile until I can figure out what i'm doing/where i'm going so I'll be graduating with an AA for now!) So things will be a little slow for a bit just letting anyone who reads this know! To whoever reads this I hope that you enjoy! <3

The forest had seemingly changed over night, it was teeming with life when before there was nothing but silence. The feeling Lalna had had prior to entering the woods just days ago was no longer there. The forest had returned to it’s normalcy, the birds were singing above them. Floating from tree to tree in their daily routines. He’d yet to see any of the other animals, like deer or even the rabbits that ran about but he was sure that they too were back to their normal routines. He glanced over at Nano who was walking just a little ahead of him. She’d noticed the change as well in the forest and the way it felt. He watched her as she looked all around them, watching the birds above, investigating every tree or plant that they came across as they walked. She was very inquisitive about each and every thing she noticed, asking him from time to time what the name of one tree was or what kind of bird that was. He answered each of her inquiries happily. Each time he watched her expression light up as she acquired the new information, or at least acquired the information that she was missing. 

  
  


As they continued to walk the path his mind began to wander. He still felt terrible that she’d lost so much of her memories. So many things that she had once held dear to herself, the faces of family, friends, pets, even just simple recognition of plants and flowers was all gone. Yet, she didn’t seem to fully suffer like the few cases of Flux poisoning he’d read about. They had been much more frightened, unable to even do the most basic of bodily functions, such as eating. They were infantile with the fear of an adult unable to control the strange powers the poison caused within them. Which inevitably lead to their death by the overwhelming power of the Flux. Nano herself didn’t seem to show those signs. She could eat, she could certainly still speak. While she had missing knowledge she was absorbing it and retaining what he was telling her which meant, possibly that the Flux poisoning wasn’t as bad as in the other cases. Or… it meant something else entirely. He still didn’t know where, when, or how she’d been exposed to enough Flux to cause her the poisoning. If he knew that he’d be able to determine why her’s was so different. 

  
  


There were a number of possibilities for how the pockets of Flux were created. One of course was an over abundance of negative magics, which would cause the balance to tilt resulting in the pocket of flux to appear on the landscape where the concentration was at it’s worse. Another way was via the whisps. Random pockets of flux did appear but mostly near the areas where the whisps tended to reside. Which was generally in areas that were far away from people. However, when the whisps sensed an over abundance of Flux they’d go seek it out. They’d collect it straight into their bodies, absorbed it right up like someone drinking a glass of water. Once they had enough, two or more gathered that had also collected enough Flux and they would all merge together creating a pocket of Flux. Usually the pockets were no bigger than a dinner plate if only a few Whisps had gathered up some bits of Flux here and there. If a lot more than a few, say twenty or so gathered, then it was possible for the Flux pocket to become bigger than that. The largest they had recorded down was just a smidgen larger than a great wood tree that was created by whisps alone. Some of the even larger ones than that, the ones that could be as large as a mountain, only occurred when something catastrophic occurred. Such as a great amount of Flux being produced by inappropriate magical usage, such as using too much of a certain alignment of a spell, or in the case of a Bloodmage, sacrifice of human life. 

  
  


Each type of magic produced Flux as it did Vis. Some produced more Flux at times than others. When the Flux reaches out of control levels, generally some magic user in the area can sense it’s presence. It’s how the few instances were recorded, along with the discovery of someone who may of been poisoned by either the Flux or Vis via direct contact. If Nano had come into contact with any of the more sizable amounts of exposed Flux, someone would've sensed it. Someone would’ve gone to investigate and record it down. Someone would’ve informed the magical community as a whole of the incident. Yet he’d heard nothing about a recent incident from anyone. Not even a rumor passed anyone’s lips. The last incident that was recorded was when he was around eight or so. If Nano had been a child herself at the time she would've been dead already from the poisoning. Children fared worse than adults exposed to the Flux, so it was impossible for her to have been exposed as a child and survived this long. Not to mention the way the Flux was on her skin… He glanced up watching Nano as she walked. She had her head tilted up slightly. She was watching some of the birds as they glided from one tree to another just above them. 

  
  


Something wasn’t adding up about all of this. Someone or something has kept their activities out of sight of any one that would notice it. It was the when that was bothering him the most about all of this. It’d been a few years since the incident with Zoey’s kingdom. There had been nothing prior to that incident that had set off any alarm bells. Even during the incident they only became aware of it because of the sudden shift towards the Flux, which had been too late to really save anyone. Had something like that occurred with Nano? Had someone tested their abilities out on wherever she came from and had then turned their sights on Zoey’s? Then where did Rythian fit in with all of that? Most of the magical residue left behind had been caused by the Endermage. His magic was all they’d found there. While Lalna didn’t trust Rythian, he certainly knew this wasn’t something he’d do. At least, not on his own if he had. The harder he tried to find something to make sense of all of this the more his head started to ache. Now he was off following some spirits who’d told him there was danger back at the one place that was like a fortress against any magical onslaught. He trusted Lom but sometimes he wondered if he trusted her just a little too much sometimes. 

  
  


“Lalna? Hey, Lalna!” 

  
  


He stopped mid step when he heard Nano call to him. He came out of his thoughts glancing ahead of himself. Nano was no longer in front of him as she had been. For a moment he was very confused until he turned around just enough to look behind himself. Nano had stopped a few steps back near a bush that was growing just beside one of the many oak trees that made up this forest. He moved back towards her as she pointed towards the bush with an excited movement. 

  
  


“Hmm? What is it, Nano? 

  
  


She reached out her hand, grasping onto his arm for a moment. She pointed at the bush again, more specifically at the small bluish berries that grew on the tips of the branches. 

  
  


“Lalna, what are these? Are they edible? Or are they bad for people like us?” 

  
  


He smiled a bit at that. Of course she’d want to know that. She seemed to be all about the food. Learning all the names, how certain items could be cooked, as well as which things could kill you or not. He wondered a little bit about her focus on that particular thing. He assumed it was because she’d eaten something prior when she’d been alone that had caused her to get sick. Or it could be, like any other sane person, she didn’t want to die from something that was poisonous. He reached out with his hand, grasping one of the branches between his fingers. He glanced at the bluish berries, checking for any of the tall tale signs that they were possibly poisonous. 

  
  


“Well lets see. I don’t see any pink spots, nor do I see any yellow stripes. They look like regular blueberries to me, but lets make sure they are.” 

  
  


He reached out, plucking one of the ripe looking ones from the end of the branch. He moved it between his index finger and thumb, peeling the skin back slightly. 

  
  


“See? The inside isn’t black or red. It’s this nice light green.” 

  
  


“Green? What a weird thing! It’s blue on the outside but green on the inside?” 

  
  


He chuckled a bit as he nodded his head. He brought it up to his lips and placed it inside his mouth. They were nice and ripe as well, it seemed they’d passed by this bush at the right time. 

  
  


“Yup! Weird aren’t they? They’re good though, give one a try and see if you like them.”  

  
  


Nano quirked a brow at him. Her eyes wandering from him back to the blueberries that sat almost daintily at the ends of the branches. After a moment of considering she reached out her hand, plucking a large one from the end of the branch. She held it between her fingers a moment before she popped it into her mouth. She took a slow, tentative bite. The blueberry felt like it had almost popped the moment she bit into it, a subtle sweet flavor dancing across her tongue. Lalna watched as a large smile appeared on her face. He chuckled softly as he watched her reach for another one. 

  
  


“Like them?” 

  
  


She nodded her head as she picked enough to fill the palm of her hand up. She nudged her head slightly, indicating they continue walking as she popped another in her mouth. 

  
  


“Yeah! These are really good. I think so far these are my favorites!” 

  
  


“Oh? Well just you wait until we get to Khaz Modan! Dwarven feasts are something everyone should experience once in their lives! They have all sorts of foods and drinks!” 

  
  


Nano glanced at Lalna as they walked. Every time he mentioned Khaz Modan her curiosity peaked. She wondered what the dwarven people looked like or how they sounded. She wondered how big or small they were. She had just so many questions, many of which she knew would be answered when they reached Khaz Modan. Yet she couldn’t help wanting to ask a few things now. She grabbed another couple of blueberries, popping them into her mouth before she looked at Lalna again. 

  
  


“Hey, Lalna? Can you tell me more about Khaz Modan?” 

  
  


He glanced over at her when he heard her question. He smiled a bit, glad that she was curious about it. 

  
  


“Of course! Anything specific?” 

  
  


“Well… maybe… maybe tell me more about King Honeydew? You said before that you all went on adventures before! Did he have any adventures before meeting you? What kind of king is he? Is he friendly?” 

  
  


He couldn’t help but chuckle at how many questions spilled from her lips. She was so full of curiosity, wanting to learn about everything she could. It was good. Very good in fact. Most that had their memories lost by the flux exposure generally didn’t have a desire to regain what they lost back. They gained a strange sense of despair, and an unwillingness to attempt anything beyond well, existing until their inevitable expiration. Yet again, she showed signs of being slightly different. He wished that he would’ve been able to go back to Lord Xephos’ castle. He could’ve studied and tried to figure out why she was so different. For now though he’d have to observe. Make sure that her symptoms didn’t get worse as they traveled. If they did… he’d have to figure something out somewhere to help her. He let the thoughts drift from his mind, focusing on her questions. 

  
  


“Oh King Honeydew is very friendly! He welcomes everyone with a hearty hug, as well as a drink of his special cider brew! He loves to have any excuse to throw a party as well.” 

  
  


Nano nodded her head at that, smiling a bit as she imagined the dwarven King welcoming them into his kingdom. She could imagine him being so jubilant and glad to see them. She could just see the kingdom of Khaz Modan forming in her mind. The bright colors of gold and other precious gems or metals lining the walls. She reached out her hand, tugging at Lalna’s sleeve a little excitedly. 

  
  


“Come on, Lalna! Tell me a story or something! I want to hear all about this place and about the dwarves!” 

  
  


He chuckled at how excited she sounded. He nodded his head to her, thinking a moment. There were many stories he could tell her, but he felt the best story he could tell her was the battle between the Imps and Dwarves. 

  
  


“Alright, I have just the story to tell! It’ll pass some time as we go.” 

  
  


Nano nodded her head, smiling as she listened to Lalna begin his tale of King Honeydew and how he and his Dwarven brethren defeated and drove back the Imps. 

  
  


‘ _Long ago deep in the great mountains there was a kingdom. It was known as Khaz Modan. This was the kingdom of the dwarves. It was a beautiful kingdom, it’s walls smoothed and carved from the various materials found deep within the earth. The walls were cast in stone, accented with smoothed marble pillars and accents. Precious metals that were not good for casting weapons or armor were used for statues or other decor. The Dwarven people lived there in Khaz Modan under the rule of King Honeydew. The Dwarven people were very happy. They thrived in their underground kingdom. They created some of the finest weapons, armor, as well as ale in the land. People from the above ground came from far and wide to see their wares, to trade with them, among other things._

  
  


_ They had seemingly endless mines below their kingdom, stretching out in all directions. They worked tirelessly digging up all the treasures that the earth held within it, singing their songs proudly as they worked. Honeydew could not be more pleased with his people and how happy they were. He lived to hear their voices ring out, singing of their unity as a people. Honeydew felt as if nothing could ever bring this mood down. However, he and his Dwarven brothers were unaware of a danger that lurked deep in the darkness. Imps lived down in the deepest darkness of the earth. They couldn’t stand the light, so surface travel was nonexistent for them. They’d been aware of the dwarves but they’d never come down far enough for them to be a problem. That changed as the dwarves ventured deeper, fearless in their exploration they did not realize what they were to encounter.  _

  
  


_ Honeydew had been leading a group down into the newest mine shaft to see what treasures they would find. He lead them in a song that filled their hearts with the the warmest joy. Down, down, down they went into the darkness. Their torches soon only lighting their path only a few steps before themselves. Their voices reverberating off the cave walls as they continued to sing, unaware of the Imps who hid in the inky darkness, watching their every move. It was Honeydew who had sensed something was off. Soon silencing his brethren and their joyous singing with a movement of his hand. He could hear something unfamiliar in the darkness, moving this way and that yet he couldn’t quite pinpoint where it was coming from. It seemed to be all around them, as they took one cautious step after another. The Imps waited. They struck without mercy.  _

  
  


_ They swarmed Honeydew and his Dwarven brethren, letting loose a horrid battle cry that would send fear into any man that was met with that. It nearly did when Honeydew heard it. He’d tell you himself that he’d be lying if some fear had crept into his heart. It was, however the cries of his fellow dwarves snapped him out of it. They all fought against the onslaught of the Imps, each dwarf fighting with all their might. Honeydew swung his mighty hammer, causing a great deal of harm to the Imps that were in his wake. It wasn’t until he grabbed one of the still lit torches from the ground and set an Imp ablaze did the tides of battle turned in their favor. The fire had frightened the Imps, the darkness would not be able to protect them against the bright, flame light. Some had scattered away from the dwarves but one came forward, charging towards Honeydew. This particular Imp was bigger than the rest, it let out a fearsome roar hitting the torch out of Honeydew’s hand.  _

  
  


_ This larger Imp fought with Honeydew, a battle that seemed would be in the Imps favor. The Imp was faster than Honeydew, he could barely manage to block the blows as they were coming at him. Honeydew had resilience on his side, while the Imp continued to attack, he continued to block. Each hit wore the Imp down, his strikes becoming slower with much less power behind them. When Honeydew felt the Imp try to withdraw from the fight, that was when he struck. He swung his hammer in one quick, fluid strike. Smashing the Imp square in the head! It moved to and fro before it collapsed in a heap onto the floor. This was enough to make the other Imps begin their retreat. They ran from the Dwarves, hoping to regroup but found they were too few to hold off against the Dwarves. It had been a great victory for the dwarves, all of them singing praises to Honeydew as they marched back home to celebrate with a mighty feast… _

  
  


“Of course the Imps still from time to time come up from their darkened home to try and fight the dwarves. Each time they’re met by Honeydew and his fellow dwarves who drive them back into the darkness where they had been born.”

  
  


Lalna glanced at Nano once he’d finished his story. They’d walked a long while, making some good progress but they still had quite the ways to go. Their morning had changed to afternoon, getting closer to the later end. Once the sky began to darken a little more, they would stop for the night. For the moment he couldn’t help the smile that appeared on his lips as he saw how enthralled Nano had been while she listened to his story. She’d gotten so excited at the battle part, she’d jumped around a bit mimicking the strikes of Honeydew and the Imp like a younger child playing pretend. 

  
  


“That was so exciting, Lalna! He and his Dwarven brothers took on that lot of Imps like they were nothing! Oh, I can’t wait to meet Honeydew! It’ll be so much fun! I bet he isn’t as reckless as you are.” 

  
  


“What? Less reckless than me? Oh have I got some more stories for you! He’s much more reckless than I am!” 

  
  


“Suuuure he is! You’ll have to prove it with your stories!” 

  
  


He let out a laugh at her words, watching as she skipped slightly ahead of him as they walked. Oh he had plenty of stories to tell her as they walked. Enough perhaps to make it all the way to Khaz Modan with. He watched her walk before him, seeing her swing her arms and make sounds similar to battle. It brought a smile to his lips, though it faded slightly as his mind wandered. He thought about Xephos, wondering if Lomadia and Nilesy had made it to the castle safely. He hoped as well that Xephos wasn’t worrying too much. He also hoped that Sjin was behaving himself. He knew the moment that Sjin heard the news he’d be itching to try and catch up with him. While having Sjin here as well would be a comfort for him he felt… he felt it was better that he was with Xephos to make sure that things were safe there. He didn’t like not knowing what was going on, but there was nothing he could do until everything was safe to do-

  
  


“Hey! Come on slow poke! You better keep up and tell me another story!” 

  
  


He paused in his thoughts, glancing up at Nano who’d gotten a good four large steps ahead of him. He watched as she came back to him, reaching out with her hand she grasped onto the sleeve of his robes. He felt her tug hard as she started walking again. He let out another laugh, smiling at her. 

  
  


“Alright! I’m coming, I’m coming!” 

  
  


He let her tug him along, smiling at her enthusiasm. He began to tell her another story as they went. Telling her more of Khaz Modan and it’s ruler Honeydew. 

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


Lomadia and Nilesy’s journey to Lord Xephos’ castle went as smoothly as it usually did. Lomadia watched the scenery below them move along, slowly changing as they drew closer and closer to their destination. She hadn’t spoken much during the journey, Nilesy had spoken to her a few times before he’d grown as silent as she was currently. They were both thinking over how they’d go about speaking to Xephos about what had occurred the night before till this moment. She knew Xephos would listen to her, while he wasn’t as well versed in divination he understood that the warnings from the spirits were to be taken seriously. No matter how cryptic they seemed to be at times. However this time their crypticness wasn’t caused by their own doing. She glanced ahead, seeing the castle coming into view. She smiled at the familiar sight, wondering if Xephos had done any redecorating or if his walls were still lined with torch after torch. She looked towards Nilesy, watching as he rose up on his broom, moving closer towards Mr. Owl’s head so that he could hear her as she spoke to him. 

  
  


“We’re nearly there, Nilesy. Ready to deal with an over worried Lord and the more annoying magical enforcer?” 

  
  


Nilesy let out a laugh as he nodded his head. He looked towards her a moment, Lyndon resting still around his shoulders.

  
  


“Of course, Lom! Can’t wait to see old Sjinny-boy! He’s overdue for his yearly heckles.” 

  
  


Lomadia smiled, letting out a bit of a chortle at his words. Nilesy did enjoy teasing Sjin. Sjin couldn’t quite get them on anything ‘illegal’ or the like. They followed the books, had the proper permissions among other things. Plus Xephos requested their expertise on certain spells, magical crops, potions, or otherwise. Sjin hated it of course, she thought it was rather funny how jealous he could get when he wasn’t the one getting praise. He’d be quite disappointed to see them showing up instead of Lalna. 

  
  


“Good. Make sure not to get too many heckles in at first. Knowing him he’ll be in quite the mood with us showing up instead of Lalna.” 

  
  


“Right. I’ll be sure to do that, Lom!” 

  
  


She chuckled a bit to herself, her gaze moving towards the castle that was drawing ever closer. She could make out most of the smaller buildings outside, the large farm areas were beautiful this time of the year. There were so many different crops, their colors so bright from the air. When the castle towers came into view, she could make out the magical guards that stood watch. They had taken note of them, giving them a wave when they recognized them. She raised her hand up, giving them a wave as they passed over the walls and just between the towers. They flew over the courtyard finding a large enough area to land in. Nilesy held back, watching as Mr. Owl descended slowly towards the ground. He waited until Mr. Owl was fully on the ground before he descended as well. Mr. Owl took up a lot of space when he was this large. Nilesy didn’t like crowding Mr. Owl until he was settled on the ground fully. It wasn’t that Mr. Owl was skittish or anything, it was just his way of showing Mr. Owl respect. He touched down on the ground, watching Lomadia as she began to climb down from Mr. Owl’s back. Just as her feet touched the ground, the doors opened up behind them. 

  
  


Xephos stood in the doorway, Sjin standing just beside him. Lomadia caught the slight scrunching of Sjin’s features at the sight of them. She had to suppress the grin that wanted to worm it’s way onto her lips as she watched the two approach them. Xephos had a surprised expression on his features, but that didn’t stop the smile appearing on his lips as he saw them. 

  
  


“Lomadia! Nilesy! Welcome! I wasn’t quite expecting to see you two here. Is everything alright? Where’s Lalna?” 

  
  


Lomadia patted Mr. Owl’s feathers before she moved towards Xephos. She took his outstretched hands with her own, squeezing them a moment before she spoke. 

  
  


“I know it’s a bit short notice but something’s happened. Something very troubling. Lalna is safe but I need to speak to you about it all. I have a message as well from the divination spirits.” 

  
  


“The spirits? Alright, here come inside with me and we’ll get to discussing it. Sjin, help Nilesy unload Mr. Owl. I’m sure he’d like to go back to his normal size after that long of a flight.” 

  
  


Sjin glanced at Xephos a moment before he nodded his head. 

  
  


“Of course, M’lord.” 

  
  


He stepped away from Xephos heading over to Mr. Owl who had lowered himself a bit further so that Nilesy could get at the straps on his back. There wasn’t too much to unload it looked like, but Sjin wasn’t quite looking forward to helping out. Mr. Owl tended to be a bit more aggressive towards him but he’d ignore it, or at least try to. He glanced back over his shoulder watching as Xephos headed inside with Lomadia. He wondered what was so important that Lalna couldn’t have come back with them. He wondered what these two were up to-

  
  


“Hey! Sjinny-boy! Pay attention!” 

  
  


Sjin blinked as he looked up towards Nilesy. He was pointing down at where he was standing. For a moment Sjin didn’t understand then realized it instantly. He was standing very close to Mr. Owl’s wing feathers, as he’d stretched them out for a moment. He let out a slightly startled sound, stepping back away from the feathers. He carefully moved over to where Nilesy was perched on Mr. Owl’s side. Once there, Nilesy began to hand down some of the supplies they’d brought along with them. 

  
  


“There you go, Sjinny-boy! Don’t want Mr. Owl chasing you around at this size now. He’ll probably tare down a few walls if we’re not careful.” 

  
  


“Yeah, yeah… right.” 

  
  


Sjin helped Nilesy with the unloading, watching the other. He could see that Lyndon was still perched around his shoulders. That cat seemed to be able to perch just about anywhere and stay put. He wondered sometimes if that cat didn’t have some magical abilities for himself. It took them a few moments to unload everything. Once they had, Mr. Owl stepped away from them, puffing up and shaking out his feathers. As he did that he began to shrink down back to his normal size. 

  
  


Sjin cringed slightly at the sound of bones cracking and shifting. He didn’t understand how Mr. Owl put up with it. He supposed that was the job of a familiar. Though he wouldn’t know considering he’d never had one. He watched until Mr. Owl was back to his normal size, once he was he looked up towards Sjin and Nilesy expectantly.

  
  


“He’s tired Sjinny-boy. Why don’t you give him a lift?” 

  
  


“What? Me? That bloody bird hates me! Do you want me to lose an eye?” 

  
  


“The only reason he doesn’t like you is because he knows he scares you. You realize he finds it really funny right?” 

  
  


Sjin blinked glancing back at Mr. Owl, who’d had his gaze trained on Sjin for the moment. Sjin couldn’t help feeling the nervous feeling settle back in his chest as he looked at Mr. Owl. He let out a sigh before he shook his head. 

  
  


“Nope. Can’t do it. I’d rather carry in your things then carry him!” 

  
  


Nilesy chuckled a bit. Mr. Owl certainly had put quite a bit of fear into Sjin with just even his gaze. He moved over to Mr. Owl, crouching down towards him and stretching his arm out. He watched as Mr. Owl walked over and onto his offered arm. Lyndon moved a bit before hopping down off of his shoulder to make room for Mr. Owl who took the opportunity to move up and settle comfortably on Nilesy’s shoulder. Once he had Nilesy turned towards Sjin who’d grabbed a couple of the bags full of ingredients. 

  
  


“Lets get inside, Sjin. The others can come out and grab this stuff in a little bit. I’m feeling a bit hungry, know if any sweets were made today?” 

  
  


He could see Sjin give him a hint of a smile at the suggestion. Nilesy didn’t dislike Sjin, they actually got along fairly well when Sjin wasn’t being a pain in the butt over some things. Like when Nilesy had tried out a new potion and it had accidentally given someone the hiccups for a year. It had been an honest mistake! Who knew mixing cotton and mandrake roots would have that effect! Sjin didn’t go easy on anyone even for the smallest infractions, which would get him into serious trouble one of these days. Nilesy would be lying if he said he wouldn’t laugh when that happened. Sjin was overdue for a good butt kicking, he hoped one of these days that Rythian would come back around and be the one to do it. Sjin was relentless about bad mouthing Rythian, especially considering there was little evidence to say he was the cause of what had happened back the-

  
  


“Nilesy!!” 

  
  


Just as they had opened the doors to the castle to head inside a familiar voice belonging to a certain excitable redhead filled his ears. Before he could really react beyond looking ahead of himself he was embraced in a strong hug, nearly falling off his feet. 

  
  


“Whoa there, Zoey! It’s nice to see you too!” 

  
  


He heard let out a giggle, pulling back just enough so she could smile at him. He was glad to see her smiling like that. There was nothing quite like a Zoey smile, especially if it was directed towards you. Be it friendly or otherwise. 

  
  


“Sorry! It’s just been so long, Nilesy! How have you been? What have you been up to? Did you bring me anything? Oh! Hi there Lyndon!” 

  
  


Nilesy let out a laugh as he watched her detach herself from him, bending down to scoop up Lyndon who greeted her with a meow and a nuzzle to the cheek. He glanced over at Sjin, who was also smiling a bit. While he may badmouth Rythian he never had anything bad to say about Zoey. No one really did. She was a very kind, gentle soul. Well, when she needed to be. Nilesy knew she had a bit of bite hidden in there when it came to protecting those she cared about. He reached out his hand, gently patting her shoulder as she looked back towards him. 

  
  


“I certainly did bring you something! My company! Though we were just heading to the kitchens to see if there was anything sweet laying around. Care to join us, Zoey?” 

  
  


She laughed a bit at his words nodding her head as she did a little bounce on her feet. 

  
  


“Of course! Come on! They were just finishing up some apple muffins and berry pies last I checked!” 

  
  


“Really? Oh well lets go then!” 

  
  


Zoey nodded her head, still carrying Lyndon she lead the way towards the kitchen. Nilesy followed right behind her walking beside Sjin as they went to find some sugary treats to enjoy. 

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


Elsewhere within the castle walls, Xephos had taken Lomadia to the grand library where they could talk without any extra noise. The news of the Imps odd behavior disturbed him, more so than the appearance of the girl known as Nano. Flux poisoning wasn’t an unknown occurrence, they could've possibly figured out where she’d come from if the spirits hadn’t set them on a different path. The most troubling to him was what Lomadia had told him about the divination spirits. He couldn’t believe that they had been blocked. Unlike other magics it was impossible to pinpoint who may of been blocking their messages from getting through. He was sitting down beside Lomadia, holding her hands within his own as he listened to the warning. Letting it whirl around in his mind. 

  
  


“Don’t let them go back. Danger. What danger could there be here?” 

  
  


“It may not already be here, Xephos. Remember, the spirits messages aren’t always that obvious. They could be warning of danger already here, but they could be referring to danger that is coming.” 

  
  


He nodded his head. This was true, their messages usually had more than one meaning. They were a double edged sword sometimes. He didn’t particularly like not knowing what was coming or what was already hiding within his castle walls. He didn’t like that he couldn’t help Lalna either. He knew he would be fine, Honeydew would help him in any way he could. Lalna was also more than capable of defending himself, yet he couldn’t help the nagging feeling in the back of his mind. The one that told him he should be out there to help Lalna and this Nano. What could be going on? He let out a frustrated sigh, pausing when he felt the gentle brush of Lomadia’s fingers to his temple. He glanced up, smiling gently at Lomadia as she looked at him. 

  
  


“I know you want to be out there helping him… but until we know what the danger is it’s best to stay here. Can’t have us all split up and everywhere at once. It might be what whoever is doing this wants. Besides, Lalna can take care of himself. He’s a big boy you know. Can put his own boots on and everything!” 

  
  


He chuckled at her words, squeezing her hand gently with his own. 

  
  


“I know, Lom. I just can’t help but worry. This is all very strange and troubling!” 

  
  


She nodded her head at his words. It was. It was very troubling. Whatever was happening it was going to make itself known here at the castle. They could at least be ready for whatever that may be. She leaned forward, pressing a light kiss to Xephos’ forehead. 

  
  


“It is. At the very least we’ll be prepared to deal with whatever may show up. Don’t worry about Lalna. He’ll make it to Khaz Modan and you’ll hear from him then. He’s more than capable to handle the path he’s set out on.” 

  
  


He nodded his head, looking at Lomadia again for a moment. He held both her hands with his own, gently squeezing them again. 

  
  


“You’re right, Lom… we’ll make sure everything is safe here and if we can help Lalna later we will.” 

  
  


“Of course i’m right. You just get so worked up and worried you don’t think of these things.”

  
  


He chuckled a bit at her words, leaning towards her he lightly placed a kiss on her cheek. She was always his rock as it were. She was always able to get him to see what needed to be focused on first. He’d take care of everything here first. They’d meet whatever this danger was. Then, once it was taken care of they’d see about helping Lalna if needed. He knew if he didn’t hear from Lalna, he’d hear from Honeydew and get an update either way. He hoped that his Dwarven friend was doing alright. They’d exchanged messages quite a few days before the strange purple stained parchment had arrived. Things had been going well for him and all of Khaz Modan. Hopefully it was still like that. He looked at Lom, smiling as her owl like eyes looked back at his own eyes. He’d make sure to protect everyone that was here. It was what he had done before alongside Honeydew. He’d do it again and continue to protect until the threats to his friends was eliminated. He continued to hold Lomadia’s hands as they sat, talking of other things. 

  
  


Both were unaware that they were being observed from the doorway however. Three sets of eyes watched them, two of which held in their giggles while the third just shook his head. In their hands they held muffins and other sweet treats that they had pilfered from the kitchen. Eventually they made their entrance, surprising the other two. That night was filled with laughter and joyous sounds. In wake of what the morning might bring. 

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


The day had soon passed, the night rising in it’s wake. Lalna and Nano had stopped in their journey and had set up camp for the night. Their fire burned brightly and they’d eaten dinner together talking more about the things Nano had seen in the woods. Lalna explaining the animals, plants and other things she’d wanted to know more about. Eventually he told her some more stories, about the things he’d seen or encountered while traveling at one point with Xephos and Honeydew. He was just in the middle of the story when he noticed that Nano had dozed off. Laying on top of her bedroll with her head resting on Clucky who was perched inside  her crossed arms. He wondered how she could sleep on her stomach so comfortably. He watched her a moment, unable to help smiling at how she had grown so fond of Miss Clucky. He was glad that she liked her. If it brought Nano some comfort then it made him happy. He shifted slightly as he grabbed his spare blanket tucked inside his own bedroll. 

  
  


He laid it gently over Nano, making sure she was covered up before he sat back down. He’d keep watch for a little bit, then rest his eyes some. He could get away with a little bit of rest. They’d chosen a fairly covered area to camp in, just off the path. From where they were they’d have at least another full day and a half of walking. They’d made pretty good progress, of course he’d had to carry Nano piggy back style a couple of times. She hadn’t walked such long distances it seemed, but he had been fine with doing it. Especially since it had made her laugh when he’d pretended to be a horse at one point, running along the path for a time. He glanced at her sleeping form again, watching her again for a moment. He was glad that he could make her smile even just a little bit considering she had nothing of herself except a name. He was glad she could remember her name at the very least. She had something of herself that the flux poisoning hadn’t taken away. He hoped that somehow he could help her survive it. She was such a bright, vibrant person. He wondered what her family had been like, where she’d lived… all sorts of things about her. 

  
  


He wanted to get those parts of her memory back for her. Somehow, he’d find a way. For now he had to get her to Khaz Modan, then to the twilight forest. Whatever was waiting for them there… he hoped that it would help her somehow. Even just a little. His eyes returned to the fire before him, he watched the flames flicker and dance for a long while before his eyes slipped closed. He drifted off into a dream filled with childhood adventures long since passed. 

  
  
  


 


	7. A deal too good, A fight most frightful.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three blood mages known as Parvis, Will, and Ridge gather to meet a guest who brings them some information most interesting to them. Unknowingly being enchanted by the guest with a spell to make them more agreeable. A battle takes place at Lord Xephos' castle and it's not the kind of battle they were expecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very long and I apologize for that! Usually when I set out to work on any of these I have an average, this chapter however is very plot heavy and it'll get the ball rolling for me to focus more on Nano and Lalna's journey so I'm not hopping around so much. There is a part here I feel is confusing but I don't want to explain it for fear of spoiling it so if you notice anything while reading and have a question i'll be more than happy to answer! Also again not beta-d so I very much appreciate people pointing out errors to me. I've gotten most that I've noticed and I appreciate anyone that points out any that I've missed. I hope whoever reads this enjoys!

While the land slept, people dreamed in the warm safety of their beds of things long since past, or of stories that inspired their imagination of dwarven fights and mountains of gold; a meeting was taking place. Beyond Khaz Modan, past the twilight forest, nestled just beside the great sea far from any other kingdom for miles in all directions, stood the kingdom ruled by the Great Lord Parvis. The castle was composed of dark red and charcoal colored bricks, with tall towers on each corner. A more central building was nestled beyond the tall gated walls that surrounded it. During this night a man stood outside it for a moment. Looking over the gates before he approached upon his horse. Lord Strife didn’t know why Parvis had sent him a rather short notice message to come to his castle as soon as he could. The urgency in the message was the only thing that had caught Will’s attention. Parvis wasn’t one to be urgent about anything. Will couldn’t think of any important ceremonies that they would’ve needed to do, which certainly wouldn’t take place here at the castle. 

  
  


This wasn’t like their usual gatherings, far from it. They never met at any of their respectful homes unless it was for appearances sake. They had other places that they met to perform the ceremonies that their blood magic required. One place was hidden within a hollowed out hill that kept their alter safe from any prying eyes. For all purposes Will could not figure out what this meeting could be about, let alone what was so important that it could not wait. That he had to come as soon as possible. Parvis had been vague in his message, and to Will it meant one of two things. Parvis had discovered something good for them, or he’d done something idiotic and knowing Parvis the latter was more than likely what had occurred. Parvis had assured him he’d tell him what was going on once he arrived. Will hoped it wasn’t a waste of his time. As the thought occurred to him he let out a sigh, most everything that had to do with Parvis was a waste of his time. He hoped that Parvis hadn’t revealed to anyone that didn’t need to know that they were blood mages. It would be just like him to mess up and reveal their secret. Parvis was never very good at keeping a secret from what Will saw of him. Will guided his horse towards the main gates, The guards had been prepared for his arrival nodding their heads in greeting as they watched him pass by. Once he was clear they began to shut the gates. 

  
  


Will had only watched them a moment before he guided his horse towards the stables that Parvis had set up. As he was dismounting he noticed a familiar chocolate colored steed already placed in one of it’s holdings. So, he’d been told to come as well. Now Will was very curious as to what exactly was going on. He guided his horse to the stable, placing her inside. He told the near by stable boy to make sure she was taken care of before he headed towards the main building. His mind wandering a little as he passed through the main doors. Being a blood mage was not something you could go around and talk about as if it were as common as the mages of arsmagica or even the witches. It was looked down upon greatly, mostly because of what it involved. The life essence that ran through the veins of every creature, the blood was an essential part of their rituals and summonings. Depending on the spell or summon, the amount of life essence varied greatly. Most spells didn’t need more than a bit of their own blood, while others required much more. Will paused in the center of the main hall, his eyes glancing around for the correct hall that he needed to go down. Knowing Parvis he’d be in the larger common room. 

  
  


Will could feel the corner of his lips tugging downward slightly as he stared at the atrocious decor that Parvis insisted on having. The garish bright reds and golds that draped this way and that in the form of tapestries, the paintings of Parvis’ own face plastered on every other wall made Will want to gag. Parvis over did everything, even over doing himself. Will made his way down the left most hallway, walking at an even pace. At the end of the hall his eyes landed on a painting he hadn’t seen before surprisingly enough. Most of the portraits all looked the same but this one, oh this one took the cake. It was Parvis sitting atop a grand white steed holding his scepter high above his head. Below and around him his army was there as well. Parvis was a ridiculous show off. He showed off his wealth, his apparent ‘charm’, his army, everything except the blood magic which if he could, Will had no doubts he’d be showing that off as well. Will silently questioned why they’d allowed Parvis to be their ‘leader’ as it were. He didn’t lead anything really, he stumbled and faltered his way through blood magic even before he sought himself or the other out. 

  
  


He’d known Parvis much longer than their other compatriot had. He’d begrudgingly helped Parvis understand the magics that he was toying with. So that he didn’t ever make a mistake like he once had when he’d been cocky. You could lose yourself to this magic, the power could consume your very soul without you realizing it. He’d learned that the hard way. He let the thought fade, another soon taking it’s place. He wondered why he’d helped Parvis. He could've told him no, steered him in a different direction. He supposed it was because Parvis was a whiny child in an adult body, who would've gone off and done the magic anyway. He’d been trying prior to this whole fiasco to leave blood magic behind him. It was dangerous. One wrong move, one wrong spell and everything would be over. Parvis was too deep into it now for him to pull him out of it. He’d have to just keep watch over him as he was. Just so he didn’t-

  
  


He paused when he heard Parvis’ voice, he was talking loudly no doubt to their other compatriot. Must he be so loud all the time? Will resisted the urge to just around right then and leave. He needed to know what the heck was going on at least before he’d do that. He headed to the last door on the right, entering the large common room. The common room was draped in the same awful colors as the rest of the place, Dark and rather ornate furniture here and there, another two or three more paintings of Parvis hung inside the room. There was a large table in the center decorated with candelabras lit with pure white candles, vases of flowers, and quite a few plates of foods. He could see Parvis at the other end of the table, sitting on the very edge of it. He was laughing loudly as he spoke to their fellow blood mage, Ridge. 

  
  


Ridge of course looked as impeccable as usual. Will swore the man didn’t know how to dress down for any casual gathering. He was wearing his rich plum colored coat trimmed in gold. He had his arms held behind his back, smiling with an amused air about him at Parvis. Not a single string nor hair was out of place. Will always felt that was odd. He was always too pristine. Though, that wasn’t the only off putting thing about Ridge. He had an air about him that that gave you a false sense of safety with him. He was like a wolf hiding in sheep’s clothing. All around him the little lambs walked willingly beside him. Being led along by their ignorant noses with the sickeningly sweet words that dripped from his lips. They would do anything for him. Just to garner his affection. They’d dance for him like marionettes, they’d steal and even go as far as to kill for him. He would draw those innocent fools into his clutches and destroy them slowly with each little word that left his lips. Break them into a thousand pieces… and devour what little was left of them. Will had always gotten that feeling from him, being cautious to not let on too much to the other on any one subject. 

  
  


Parvis however was just like the rest of the oblivious sheep. He laughed and held the other man’s arm as he did so. Parvis was dressed as he usually was. He wore a dark red shirt that was tight over his spindly body, dark trousers with black boots on his feet. Atop his head was a crown made of silver. Each point of the crown ended with a red gem whose color was in resemblance to blood. Will raised his hand up to his lips, clearing his throat loudly as he watched Parvis hang onto Ridge’s arm. Still laughing at whatever joke he’d told. He watched as Ridge looked his way first, a smile on his lips that Will was all too familiar with. He watched as Parvis too turned his gaze towards him. Will was met with that large, idiotic grin of his as he detached himself from Ridge. He watched as Parvis crossed the room rather quickly before he felt the other take his arm in the familiar gesture he had with his friends. 

  
  


“Willy~! I’m so glad you made it! How was the journey? I hope you didn’t run into any naughty creepy crawlies along the way! Are you hungry? Here come, sit and eat!” 

  
  


Will was about to answer, but he was abruptly tugged by his arm towards the table. Parvis didn’t let go of his arm until he was practically tossed into the seat of a chair. Parvis continued to smile that large, ridiculous smile of his as he perched himself on the corner of the table once more. Looking much too pleased with himself over all of this. Will’s eyes moved, glancing towards Ridge. He nodded his head in greeting to the other who smiled in return. Will then glanced at the table full of food for a moment before looking back at Parvis. 

  
  


“Not really that hungry, Parvis. The journey was decent, but how about you tell me what was so important that I had to drop everything and come all the way here as soon as possible? I’m a busy ruler, Parvis. I can’t just-”

  
  


“Leave my kingdom to run itself! Oh look at me! I’m King Willy Pilly Bo Billy and I can’t let my people live for a single moment without my glorious presence! Come on, Will! You can leave things for a little while! It’s not like your kingdom will burn to the ground without you there.”

  
  


Will could feel his lips twitch into a frown at the mocking tone in Parvis’ voice. He could hear Ridge trying, but failing to suppress a chuckle. Will let out a rather irritable sounding sigh, reaching up his hand he punched the bridge of his nose before looking back at Parvis. 

  
  


“Fine, Parvis. I’m not happy about it, but fine. I’m here. So answer me. What is going on?”

  
  


“Yes. I’d like to know why we’re all gathered here as well, Parvis. Not that I mind seeing you gentlemen outside of our rituals and such, but as Will has put it we do have quite a bit to take care of in each of our kingdoms respectfully.” 

  
  


Will was glad that Ridge was at least on his side slightly in this situation. It was ridiculous being called here and not at least being told a little about what was going on. Parvis looked between the two men, his grin not leaving his lips as he continued to sit on the edge of the table. He reached a hand over, lifting up one of the little finger sandwiches from the large gold colored plate beside him. He took a bite out of it before he started to speak. 

  
  


“You two are so impatient! I can’t spoil it all yet! Our final guest hasn’t arrived! If you want a hint I could probably muster one up if you li-” 

  
  


“ Whoa whoa whoa! Guest? Parvis what the hell have you been doing? Did you  _ tell  _ someone what we are or what we’ve been doing because if you have I swear to the heavens above I will strangle you with your flouncy royal robes!” 

  
  


Parvis held up his hands, hopping off the table and backing away from Will. Oh he was in a  _ mood _ tonight! He downed the rest of the sandwich, moving away from the two of them he swept his arms out to the sides. Turning back towards them still with that grin on his lips. 

  
  


“ Relax, Will! I haven’t revealed anything to anyone that didn’t need to be on a need to know basis! Everything is fine! This guest has something that’ll be  _ very  _ interesting to you both. Something that’ll help us be much stronger than we are now. Strong enough to rule over these lands and beyond them without any question!” 

  
  


Both men stared at Parvis as he spoke. Will had noticed the confidence in Parvis’ voice. It’d stopped him from scoffing at his words almost instantly. His eyes traveled over to Ridge, he could see the other was regarding Parvis in a way that was curious. Will’s eyes traveled back to Parvis, watching him as he stood there still with that large grin on his lips. He’d spoken to someone who’d promised him ways of becoming stronger? Will couldn’t believe Parvis had been dumb enough to believe someone like that. There were few blood mages around as it was. Most were weak and only practiced as far as their basic needs being met. The three of them had gone beyond that. Delving deep into the art of blood magic and all it’s doings. They’d summoned demons, changed weapons into powerful tools of destruction, brought about changes that few could ever dream about. How could someone else have done anything more than they have? 

  
  


“Parvis, who is this person you’re talking about? Please don’t tell me you met him in a tavern or somewhere else strange because-” 

  
  


“ _ Oh I can assure you, my good Lord. That I do not haunt such lowly places. _ ”

  
  


The sound of the new voice in the room made Will jump from his seat. He turned around quickly, moving to stand beside Ridge with his hands raised up prepared to launch a spell. Ridge reacted much the same way, his own hands raised once he’d turned around to face the only door into the room. What they saw standing at the door made them both hesitate to do anything further. Who-What stood before them was a nightmare of some child’s. This being had the appearance of a human being in body shape but this being was not human. The strange creature looked like a scarecrow from a local farm, they wore patchwork dark purple robes, straw was sticking out of where their joints were, atop their head was a hat that looked like an old witches hat covered in patch work much like the robes. Their face however was what Will was struck by the most. Their face looked as if a pumpkins flesh had been stretched and softened resembling human skin in a way while still retaining the look of a pumpkin. The strange flesh was stained purple with a wide toothy grin carved into the face. There were no lips to speak of only that cut out of a mouth which moved only to grin further it seemed. 

  
  


Their eyes had a half moon like shape that seemed to change with any slight movement of their head. Their eyes, however had no human like eyes. No pupils, no iris, just darkness. Dark pools of void that gave Will a sudden instance of fear. Something he hadn’t felt since he’d been a small boy, clinging to his sister during a large storm that threw stone and lifted buildings from the earth. He didn’t take his eyes off the being before them, watching as it reached up taking the rim of it’s witches hat and removing it. More straw stuck out of it’s head as if trying to be hair as they swept their arm out, bowing deeply to them. 

  
  


“ _ I do apologize for startling you, my Lords. I did not intend to do so upon my entering. I do hope I am not terribly late. The night holds many creatures out there that are a little too curious for their own good. _ ”

  
  


Neither Will or Ridge moved. Neither of them spoke. They just stared at the strange being before them. Will couldn’t wrap his head around it. How was- How were they alive? How were they moving? This must be some sort of magic. A curse maybe? He couldn’t think of anything that was THAT cruel as to turn someone into a walking scarecrow. However, it didn’t feel like a curse. It felt more like this was how they’d always been. That’s what kept that small bit of fear inside Will’s heart. Will became aware of the sound of footsteps, he glanced to his side watching as Parvis strode past him towards the strange scarecrow being. Will reacted suddenly without thinking, he took three steps forward reaching out and grabbing Parvis’ sleeve. He tugged his sleeve, getting him to stop and look back at him. 

  
  


“Parvis! What are you doing?! Don’t go near that-that whatever they are!” 

  
  


Parvis couldn’t help the large grin that wormed it’s way onto his lips. Will was worried! Oh he’d have to commemorate this moment. He couldn’t remember the last time Will had genuinely been worried over him or even the situation at hand! He knew that Will cared about him. Will was an excellent friend. A loyal one too considering he came back to blood magic when he was trying to leave it. Just to make sure he didn’t die. He chuckled softly before getting Will to let go of his sleeve. 

  
  


“Will, relax! This is the guest I was telling you both about! They are the ones that will be helping us to attain all that power I mentioned! Come on, be a little bit more friendly here!” 

  
  


Will stared at Parvis as he moved away from him, striding right up to the scarecrow as if they were a very familiar face. Parvis reached out his hands taking the others after they had placed their hat back on their head. He shook both his hands gingerly, moving to hook his arm at the crook of the others elbow. He swept his hand out and towards Will and Ridge as he spoke. 

  
  


“Welcome, Strawfingers. Please excuse my comrades. They aren’t used to having such interesting guests over.” 

  
  


“ _Oh, no need for apologies, My Lord. It is I that should be a bit more apologetic. I should’ve knocked first. I don’t like to startle anyone that I’m going to be working quite closely with.”_

  
  


Will continued to stare at Parvis wondering now if he’d gone completely insane. He looked towards Ridge after a moment, the other hadn’t relaxed his stance one bit. He was watching this Strawfingers carefully. There was something very off about this strange being. Something Ridge couldn’t quite put his finger on. Both men watched as Parvis guided Strawfingers towards the table as he had with Will. Parvis could see that both of them were still tense. He waved his hand in an odd gesture towards them once he’d brought Strawfingers closer. 

  
  


“Relax both of you! You both look like you’ll break in half if someone so much as breathes on you! There’s no need to worry!” 

  
  


Will wanted to scoff at those words. No need to worry he says. There was a walking, talking scarecrow standing in the room with them and Parvis says there’s no need to worry. Will had to resist every urge inside himself to yell at Parvis and ask him again if he’d lost his mind. Ridge didn’t move from where he stood beside Will. He didn’t much like this situation either. He was fascinated by this Strawfingers, yet he felt the same little inkling of fear that Will had and still was feeling. He wanted to understand why this being brought him fear. Him of all people. Will it was understandable for him to have fear. Everyday people had fear. Ridge considered himself one of the few in the lands that did not feel fear often. This time however, was one of the few exceptions. Both Ridge and Will relaxed their stances after a moment. Only to appease Parvis who turned back to their guest with a large grin. 

  
  


“Are you hungry? I wasn’t sure what to prepare so I had my cooks prepare a little of everything!” 

  
  


Strawfingers glanced at the plethora of food laying out on the table. They did not eat really but They figured they should eat something. If not for at least appearances sake. Strawfingers reached down, lifting up one of the sandwiches to it’s strange, gaping mouth. It dropped the sandwich inside it’s mouth, swallowing it with an audible click. The grin remaining on their face as they did so. Will stared at them. How had it-? How did-? He couldn’t look away from them. Parvis was insane. Absolutely insane for allowing this being into the castle. Nothing good could come from this meeting. Nothing good at all. 

  
  


“ _This was very lovely and quite thoughtful of you, Lord Parvis. I thank you.”_

  
  


“Oh it was no trouble at all! Besides if we’re going to be working together I want you to feel as welcome as anyone of us!” 

  
  


Will just stared at Parvis as his mind whirled at those words. He was seriously going to work with this-this whoever they were? Will held up his hand, shaking his head slightly as he spoke.

  
  


“ Whoa, whoa whoa! Who said anything about working together? What  _ exactly _ are you doing here?” 

  
  


Strawfingers glanced over at Will. They could tell from the moment they’d entered the room that this one would be trouble. They continued to stare at Will a moment longer, noticing a small fidget in his fingers. Ahh, yes he was afraid. Strawfingers had to repress the chuckle that wanted to come out of his straw filled chest. He bowed his head after a moment, looking back at the two gentlemen that stood there. 

  
  


“ _Ah! Yes. How rude of me. Please forgive me, My Lords. I should explain what we’ve all been gathered here for.”_

  
  


With a nod to Parvis, Strawfingers moved from him towards a less cluttered part of the common room. They twisted their fingers, beginning their silent magic workings. A little spell to relax them all would help them be a little more willing to agree to what he was about to propose. They were going to agree either way, Strawfingers just preferred that they said it themselves. He paused then turned, soon he stood there facing the three Lords, they began to create an image with their magic. Long wisps of purple began to leave their hands. All three of them were mesmerized, unaware they were being affected by the others spell. 

  
  


“ _My Lords, I know that I may not look it, but I am very versed in all forms of magic. Yours in particular. I know of a creature that can grant your hearts deepest desire with just a bat of an eye.”_

  
  


The glow around their hands grew brighter, soon an image appeared before them. It was in the most pleasing shape of a woman. One that would look quite different to each of them, but one trait remained with all three of their visions. A pair of dragon wings, and great horns that adorned her head. The image spread her wings, taking to the air for a moment as she floated around the room rather casually. 

  
  


“ _This, My Lords. Is a creature who’s been lost to the blood mages for some time. I have found her again, however. Through years of searching, through dusty tomes, as well as picking the minds of the greatest magical users of faraway lands. She can grant you all that you desire. Great power is of no trouble for her to give you, if not that any other whimsical need she can grant. She can give you everything, My Lords. The only requirement, however is a sacrifice. One to be performed during the new moon.”_

  
  


Will blinked as he dragged his gaze away from the image of the winged woman, staring at Strawfingers. A sacrifice? Oh he didn’t like the sound of that. The higher the creature was power wise the more it required for sacrifice. 

  
  


“A sacrifice? What kind of sacrifice?” 

  
  


Strawfingers gazed over at Will. Oh he was certainly was strong to resist the spell he’d cast. The other two were still so transfixed on his little image that they’d barely heard their fellow Lord speak the question. Strawfingers let the chuckle escape from their mouth then. 

  
  


“ _Ah! This is the tricky part. It cannot be of normal circumstances. Non-magical fold or animals would not be able to summon her to you. It would be blood wasted. We certainly cannot have that. What must be sacrificed. what blood must be spilled is that of a powerful Mage. One who may or may not know the power they hold within themselves. Their blood must be spilled at the appointed time, at the appointed place. Then she will come forth and grant you everything you desire.”_

Will didn’t like the sound of that. A sacrifice of a fellow magical being? Someone who may or may not know the power they hold? What sort of nonsense was that? Will glanced up watching as the image of the demon woman began to dissipate. Strawfingers looking towards them all after the image was gone completely. Will glanced over at Ridge once the image had dissipated, he seemed rather glassy eyed for a moment before he blinked, staring at Strawfingers before he glanced back at Will. Will wasn’t sure he trusted this, but he could see in the way Ridge glanced at him that he was interested, which was never a good things. 

  
  


“So exactly where would we find this particular kind of sacrifice?” 

  
  


Strawfingers looked to Ridge as he spoke, oh perfect! He had that one interested. Good. Very good. 

  
  


“ _Oh, My Lord you would not be the ones attaining it! I would not want to see your hands dirtied. I have gone to the trouble of finding the sacrifice for you. I will be attaining it very soon. I will be the one to transport the sacrifice to the appointed place at the appointed time. You all just have to be there ready to perform the ritual. Along with having what your desires are in mind. She doesn’t like nonsense, so please make sure you’re ready. I would also like to say I will do anything to ease your worries, My Lords. I would like you to consider this before you decline. It is of course, to your greatest benefit.”_

  
  


Strawfingers moved to bow to them, removing their hat from their head as they did so. Strawfingers glanced up slightly at them. Looking at each of their faces. He had Parvis completely in love with this proposition, it seemed he had the one with the purple coat, the blond one however. He was going to be a tricky one, but he’d follow them. Strawfingers could see it in his eyes as he looked at his companions. He’d go with whatever they’d choose. As they straightened themselves, Parvis stepped towards them. He again took Strawfingers arm, grinning at the scarecrow as he had been all evening. 

  
  


“You see? This is wonderful! With a summoning of this creature we can have everything we’ve ever wanted! You see? This wasn’t a waste of time at all for either of you!” 

  
  


Will wasn’t so sure of that. He watched Parvis, unable to understand why he was so alright with this. He knew Parvis was a bit dumb when it came to some things, but his confidence was actually making Will nervous. Something didn’t feel right, but Will couldn’t pinpoint it beyond the freaky scarecrow standing in the room, who was already being very friendly with Parvis, as if they’d known each other a long time. Everything inside Will was telling him this wasn’t a good idea, but he knew he was outnumbered. Parvis was more than interested in what this Strawfingers was offering. Will turned his gaze to Ridge as he watched him step towards Strawfingers and Parvis. Will knew that Ridge was going to go along with it even before he opened his lips and confirmed it. 

  
  


He watched the three of them talk a moment, his mind going through every possible thing that could go wrong with this situation. This being was of unknown origins, coming to them with a demon that required blood magic to be summoned that none of them had known prior to tonight. Even though it was possible that this particular summon could’ve been lost to time, it still didn’t explain this Strawfingers being. He looked back towards them, Parvis was looking at him now. He moved away from Strawfingers reaching out his hands and grasping Will’s arm. 

  
  


“Come on, Will! Trust me. This is a deal we can’t say no to!” 

  
  


Will parted his lips to argue, but he stopped. Unbeknownst to him he was being affected by Strawfingers and his spell. He wanted to tell Parvis he was insane, that this was the most ridiculous and dangerous thing he’s ever heard in his life. Yet he couldn’t bring the words to pass his lips. He stared at Parvis critically before he nodded his head slowly. 

  
  


“The only reason I’m agreeing is to make sure you don’t kill us all.” 

  
  


He frowned as Parvis jumped, cheering slightly as he hugged Will’s arm tightly for a moment. Will tried to pull away from him, lifting his hand and pushing it at Parvis’ face. 

  
  


“Alright! Alright! Let go of me!” 

  
  


Strawfingers was silent, watching the two a moment. Excellent, he had the help of these fools to complete this task. They were so easy to get into a state of acceptance with his magic. They couldn’t even sense the spell in the air! He had to stop himself from scoffing at their calling themselves blood mages. They were children compared to some that had existed prior to them. He’d still have to keep an eye on the blond one of course, he seemed a little resistant but he’d follow with a little more persuasion. Now, all he had to do was collect the little sacrifice. No doubt sleeping happily inside the castle of Lord Xephos. It wouldn’t be long now. 

  
  


" _ I am so pleased to hear you all agree. Now allow me to tell you where the ceremony will take place.... _ " 

  
  


It would all go perfectly. They wouldn’t know what was about to hit them, come the morning light. 

  
  


 

* * *

  
  


The night passed without incident for either party. The castle in particular had restful sleeps all around. Nilesy slept comfortably in a large bed, Lyndon curled up beside him purring softly dreaming of butterflies and fields of green grass. Zoey slept sprawled out over her bed, a light snore emanating from her with each breath. Xephos as well as Lomadia slept peacefully in their adjoined rooms. There was only one soul who could not sleep. Sjin lay in his bed, wide awake. No matter how he turned himself, on his side or back, he just couldn't get to sleep. His mind was filled with thoughts that just wouldn't stop flitting. He was worried about Lalna. Not only was he on his own he was in the company of an unknown woman that for all purposes was a witch no matter how ignorant of her abilities she was. He didn't like that he couldn't do anything to help Lalna. Xephos had told him that Lalna could handle things on his own but this message from the spirits just sounded like a trap to him. He shifted, rolling onto his side. He knew Xephos had full confidence in Lalna, but Sjin always felt he was too trusting of other magical users. He was never as tough on them for small infractions as he should've been. Sjin felt it was better to have a tough hand with all of them, if you didn't they'd think they could get away with just about anything! 

  
  


He let out a sigh as he shifted in bed. He wondered if it was worth it even laying here for the few hours that were left of the night. He'd only gotten a couple hours at most that he knew of, the rest of the time he'd been wide awake. He supposed he could sneak down to the kitchen and get a little breakfast before anyone else was up and about. He certainly wasn't going to be getting anything done like this. He threw off the covers getting up into the cool air of the room. He moved to pull on his robes, getting himself situated before he headed out of his room. The quiet was only a little unsettling to him. Usually he could hear some birds singing by now, but everything had that strange silence. Almost like when the snow fell and covered the land, it was a little off putting to say the least. He shrugged the uneasy feeling off the best he could as he made his way down to the kitchens. His mind drifted back to Lalna as he walked, he wondered what this little flux witch was like. He hoped that she hadn't tainted him or anything. Taint while having a link or relatability to flux, was not like flux. It was it's own entity with it's own deadly attributes if left untreated. Taint was a much slower, much more painful death than flux. If she’d infected him with any of the taint that she controlled, Lalna wouldn’t know until it was half way up his arm or so! Sjin just hoped that Lalna wasn't foolish enough to get himself into that situation. 

  
  


Sjin strolled into the kitchens unaware of the time as he looked around for something to eat. He never remembered his pocket watch, he always forgot it or misplaced it. The last time he saw it was when Princess Zoey had taken it, having made it float in the air the night before as one of her Fae tricks. He smiled to himself at the thought. He pulled out some of the elderberry jam from one of the cupboards, and a small bread roll from one of the nearby baskets. He placed both on the counter before he searched out a knife. He was in the middle of cutting the roll in half when he heard a loud bang. It wasn't just any old bang either, he could feel an electrical charge in the air, one he was very familiar with. That had been an arsmagica spell! He dropped the bread roll on the counter and rushed quickly from the kitchen. Others had heard the loud bang as well, coming out of the halls and rooms they'd slept in. Sjin didn't waste time asking any of them what had happened, he rushed towards the entrance where he was met with the door half blown off it's hinges. The other still stood strong, but beside it one of the mages that stood guard was laying on the floor. Sjin could see as he approached that she was clutching her side, blood staining her gloved hand. He crouched down beside her looking over her wound.

  
  


"Here, let me heal you!" 

  
  


She shook her head at him. Pushing his hand away from her wounds. She looked back out the door. Her hand pointing outside of it.

  
  


"No, d-don't bother! There's no time! Something's invaded! There-there's taint everywhere! Th-There’s- Nngh!"

  
  


She clutched her wound, trembling as the pain coursed through her body. Sjin laid a hand gently on her shoulder, his mind turning over her words quickly. Taint!? How had taint gotten here? How had it- another loud crash hit the wall just outside the door. What Sjin sensed was a different magic. How could it be only taint if-

  
  


Sjin turned to one of the guards who'd come up from behind him. He stood up, scooping the injured mage into his arms and passing her gently to the other. He pointed back towards where the healers were stationed. 

  
  


"Get her to a healer! Make sure nothing happens to her! Anyone with non-magical abilities get ready to defend the inside with your lives. Barricade as much as you can!"

  
  


Those in the room nodded their heads, the guard moving off towards the healers while the non-magical folk started to barricade any entrance into the castle. Sjin turned heading out the door. He moved quickly across the pavement until he reached the main steps down into the center garden. He stopped dead in his tracks at what his eyes landed on. There were countless magical beings before him. Warlocks, blood mages. Witches, dark mages... But they were no longer among the living. They were of the undead, their faces having rotten mummified flesh clinging to old bones that barely held together as they were. Robes torn, limbs missing, at least normal limbs were missing. What Sjin knew as necromancy didn't explain what he was looking at before him. Each of these poor undead souls were covered in taint. Small tendrils stuck out of empty eye sockets, missing arms were replaced by either tendrils or countless tainted insects that acted as one unit creating an artificial limb for the undead beings. Parts of them were being held together by strands of taint that made the bones move as fast as they would've as if they were a young child. 

  
  


Sjin stared, unable for a moment to comprehend what he was looking at. One spotted him, stared him down before it moved towards him. It had old tattered remnants of an arsmagica mage draped on it's bone exposed shoulders. It raised a hand, a fire spell forming in it's palm. It raised it's bony hand launching the spell towards Sjin. The spell didn't reach its still stunned target. Just before it had made it Xephos had appeared from behind, rushing forward he raised his left arm blocking the spell with his enchanted shield. The fire spread and dissipated across the steel surface of his sheild. Xephos turned his gaze towards Sjin. Shouting to him,

  
  


"Sjin! Sjin, come on look alive! I can't have you getting hurt! Sjin!"

  
  


The moment Xephos' voice reached his ears, Sjin snapped out of his daze. He shook his head looking towards Xephos, he was dressed in a full set of armor save for his head which his Lords circlet rested there in the place of a helmet. Xephos relied heavily on his shield to protect his head which Sjin had never understood. Xephos had explained once that helmets had interfered with his hearing, he heard better than most, it helped him during battles to know if someone was sneaking up behind him or not. In his other hand he held his mighty sword, crafted from a mix of steel and obsidian. A gift from Lord Honeydew as a sign of friendship between them. Sjin nodded his head quickly, turning back towards the undead mob. He held up his hands reading an ice spell and launching it towards the nearest one, causing it's neck to crack and it's head to fall to the floor with a loud thunk. 

  
  


"Right! Careful my Lord!"

  
  


"Worry more about yourself, Sjin! Come on!"

  
  


They stuck together as they fought the ones that came towards them. Sjin summoned defensive spells, dispelling and countering each of the spells launched at them. He sent offensive spells back at them when he could, but mostly to help Xephos to make sure he did not get hurt. Xephos, however was in the fray, lobbing heads off of those he could reach. Some of these undead tainted corpses had a bit of strength behind them. A tendril was swung at him, getting met with the sharp side of his sword. Xephos could hear Lomadia nearby but he couldn't see where she was, casting spells as she fought off another set of these tainted creatures elsewhere. Xephos could hear Nilesy shouting, he glanced up and watched as Nilesy flew by on his broom, he was chucking potion after potion causing them to disperse or fall from the toxins that hid inside those bottles. It seemed however, each time one fell two more would take it's place. The taint would gather over the fallen corpses, gathering them back up and raising some semblance of a body back together marching them forward. The taint bubbled, making it’s way over the landscape, coursing through the stone as if it was no different than the dirt below it. 

  
  


Xephos found himself being pushed back along with Sjin towards the main doors. He swung his sword striking another undead corpse, it's head rolling into the awaiting taint to use as it would. Xephos couldn't understand it, he'd never seen taint do this before. There was nothing like this in any books or even in tainted areas! Taint didn’t do this! Not on it’s own! Necromancy combined with the taint- it was preposterous, impossible and yet it was right before him now. Moving towards him with magic or a festering sting from the tainted flesh of the unfortunate souls before him. This was the danger the divination spirits had warned of. This was why Lalna had been sent in another direction, was this after the girl he was with? Or was it after him? Xephos didn't have time to think anymore as he blocked another hit with his shield. They were getting closer and closer to the main doors. Xephos refused to allow them to get beyond those doors. He would not see anymore harmed here! Just as he was about to swing his sword something flew past him, the undead Mage before him was struck hard falling back into a group of it's comrades by a spell that caused the taint to fizzle and slowly dissipate. Xephos blinked, turning his head quickly to look behind himself. Who had-

  
  


"Zoey?!"

  
  


Zoey stood with her hands extended, a residual green vapor lingering around her palms. She had her red hair tied up and tucked under her ironwood armor. She was covered from head to toe in the mythical metal crafted from her homeland. It was as if the earth and trees had merged together, shaping the strange metal with the elements each carried within. Xephos recognized the armor instantly, it had once belonged to her mother. He stared at her as she grinned at him, her red and gold iridescent wings fluttering quickly, lifting her feet off the ground beneath her..

  
  


"I thought you could use some help! I've dealt with taint before, I can make it disappear!"

  
  


"Zoey! I-no! I don't want you getting hurt! You need to stay back!"

  
  


Zoey stared at Xephos, her smile not wavering as she looked at him. She knew that Xephos was just worried for her safety. He'd been just as devastated at the loss of her family and her home as she had been. Xephos had taken her in, protected and cared for her in the place of her constant companion before he'd disappeared. She looked past Xephos at the undead, tainted creatures. She watched them as they withered and let out cries of agony as the taint tried to reform what she'd dissipated. This was not how the dead should be treated, whoever had done this had no respect nor care for the dead. Necromancy was a cruel magic, it brought parts of the souls back from the void forcing them to come back to decayed bodies brought to life by magic. They were all in agony, forced to move against their wills. Unable to die by their own hands and return to their restful place within the void. She looked to Xephos again, her wings fluttering faster as she got higher into the air. It was her turn to protect him, after everything he’d done for her. She would help these unfortunate souls, and she would protect him!

  
  


"I won't get hurt, Xephos! You've done so much for me I-I want to help you! Help everyone so they don't lose anyone they care about!"

  
  


"ZOEY!"

  
  


Xephos reached out for her, but she was too quick. She flew fast, flying above the group that was before Xephos and Sjin. She raised her hands gathering the nature essence within the air to her. The only way to counter the taint was with it's opposite. As flux and vis were opposites, so was nature and taint. Her hands began to glow with the same green colored energy as before, when she gathered enough she launched another projectile into the mass of bodies. It struck them, making them cry out as the taint dissipated from their undead bodies. It fizzled, popped and groaned. Leaving nothing except a light green discharge before that to was gone. The removal of the taint made the bodies fall apart, some instantly fell while others were taken care of by the living mages. No one else could see, however the small fragments of souls that were released as the undead bodies collapsed. Zoey watched as each one floated up, then disappeared returning to the void from once it came. She smiled as she watched them, they could go back to the others that waited for them or come back the way they want to. Not forced like this.

  
  


She zipped from one group to the next, launching spell after spell. Each one dissolving the taint and ending the undeads torment. She flew a bit higher, looking towards the gates where the largest concentration were. She began to gather the nature essence around her, one more big one should do it, one last big one and they would all be released! She only had enough to do one more spell. She didn’t quite have the energy to keep doing this, each one took a little bit out of her as she cast them but it was worth it! She was helping Xephos and everyone else! She could do this! She’d make Xephos proud and she’d make Rythian proud of her wherever he was! As she gathered the energy, she flew over the center of them. As she drew closer to the main gate she looked down at all of them, scanning to make sure no one had gotten caught up with them and needed help. As her gaze wandered over the doors she saw someone standing  well apart from the undead hordes near the gates. They stood above the castle doors, on one of the walkways that were used for watch during the night. They stood there watching the hoard below their hands behind their back as they did so. Their face covered by a wide brimmed hat and clothes that were patch work, looking like- 

  
  


She paused when she saw a raven flutter up to the person, landing on their shoulder. She watched as it moved it's head close to the other. There was a pause before the persons head raised up. Zoey's eyes widened as she saw the face hidden under the wide brimmed hat. A purple face, looking like a slightly rotten pumpkin. A forever happy expression etched on their face. Zoey stared at this figure wide eyed. Something about them, something was familiar about them. For a moment she wasn’t sure what but then, a memory flooded back to her. She was in the corridor of her home, Rythian was holding onto her keeping himself between her and a figure before her. A purple pumpkin faced figure. She realized in an instant she knew that face! She remembered that face! They looked at her in return as she stared at them. They raised their hand up, tapping the brim of their hat. They started to move away, walking towards the edge of the wall. Zoey began to move to try and stop them from leaving but her action was cut short as she felt something at her arm. 

  
  


She felt a sudden hard tug on her right arm. A sudden burning, sharp pain course down to her fingertips, and up just past her elbow. She stared at a tendril, not just any kind it was one that infected animals or any living creature that happened to walk too closely to it with taint. It was deformed, larger than it should’ve been with a reach that would normally be impossible for it with how high she was in the air. It didn't release the toxin that it normally would. It knew who and what she was. If it did, it would instantly dissipate. It had another intention in mind as it started to try and pull her towards the ground. It tugged harshly at her arm causing her to let out a cry of pain feeling the stinger as it moved, trying to bend to grip her arm better. It however wasn’t made to do such an action, it only caused it’s stinger to twist this way and that, shaking her more than tugging her downward. Zoey realized that she still had the spell ready in her other hand. She moved her hand, aiming it carefully down towards the base of the infector. She let it fly after another moment of struggling, the infector trying to pull her down while fighting the strength of her flight. She watched as the gathered earth essence flew through the air towards its target. 

  
  


It hit the base of the infector, spreading to all the hoard around it. The tendril tugged and pulled at her but soon it dissolved before her eyes, leaving the landscape as it once had been. She reached over with her hand, grasping her wounded arm. The taint was all gone! She’d done it! There was nothing left but the undead bodies that were now being taken care of. She’d done it! She looked up towards the sky, smiling big as she watched a cloud pass over head. 

  
  


“I did it, Rythian! I did it! Aren’t- Aren’t you proud of m-me?” 

  
  


She felt herself suddenly get weak, her wings unable to beat and keep her in the air any longer. Exhaustion tried to overtake her but she resisted looking towards the stone walkway where she’d seen the pumpkin faced person. They were gone however when her eyes glanced over the area. No! She had to go after them! They must know where Rythian was! What if they had taken him away? What if they held him prisoner? She had to-! She started to try and fly towards the wall, hoping to get a glimpse of where the pumpkin faced person had gone, but she started to fall out of the sky. Her wings unable to keep her afloat any longer as exhaustion took over her. She felt as if her whole body was weighted down by stone bricks. She could hear Xephos shouting to her, but she couldn’t make out anything beyond her name as she fell. She closed her eyes a moment, feeling so tired. She nearly passed out then and there but she felt herself stop falling after a moment. She felt a secure grip on her as the feeling of descending continued, but at a more normal rate. She opened her eyes slightly, smiling when she saw Nilesy's face looking back at her. He looked so serious! Why did he look like that? 

  
  


"Hey good lookin'. What's cookin'?" 

  
  


His worried, and rather serious expression faltered slightly at her words. A little smile appearing where that frown had been That was better. Nilesy shouldn’t ever look that sad. Not when she was alright! She was just-just a little tired. That was all. 

  
  


"Zoey..."

  
  


She could hear the worry in his voice as they reached the ground. She continued to smile up at him. There wasn’t a reason to worry. She’d be just fine! She was just tired. She just needed, a little nap. She’d spent all her energy, there was nothing left for her to even use to stand up on her own. After a moment she could hear Xephos’ voice from among the few others that had gathered around. She looked towards him as he pushed through the others, crouching down quickly beside her. He looked so worried! She felt his hand gently cup her cheek, his eyes looking down at her full of concern. 

  
  


"Zoey! Are you alright? Oh of course you're not! Look at your arm! Oh you could've been killed! Why did you do that?! Zoey-"

  
  


She couldn’t help the little giggle that bubbled up inside her and escaped past her lips as she listened to Xephos speak. He was always so worried. Always fretting, so caring for everyone’s well being. She reached her arm up, her hand shaking slightly as she grasped his arm. She gave it a light squeeze, watching as his attention returned to her face instead of her arm. 

  
  


“I’m just-just fine Xephos… Just a little tired is all. B-But I saw something Xephos! On the walkway above the main gateway into the kingdom! I saw- I saw the thing that hurt my family! The pumpkin faced man!” 

  
  


Xephos stared at Zoey a moment. Pumpkin face man? She’d never mentioned a pumpkin faced man before. He mentally slapped himself, of course she wouldn’t of! She’d lost her memories! She hadn’t remembered a thing from that day. His eyes widened at the realization, she remembered! He brushed his fingers over her cheek gently, trying to keep her awake a little longer. 

  
  


“Pumpkin faced man? Zoey? Did you see where he went?” 

  
  


She shook her head after a moment. He could feel her grip on his arm loosening. He moved to gently take her hand in his own. Holding it lightly as he watched her try and stay awake. 

  
  


“N-No… I didn’t. I’m so tired Xephos… can I take a little nap?” 

  
  


He smiled gently at her. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze. 

  
  


“Of course you can. You did really well, Zoey. I’m very proud of you, but don’t you ever do that again! You had me worried sick!” 

  
  


She smiled a bit more at him, letting out a soft giggle before she closed her eyes. Xephos moved to lift Zoey up from Nilesy’s grasp. He turned to Sjin who’d been just beside him. He lightly passed her over to him. 

  
  


“Sjin, take her inside to her room. Get the healers to tend to her arm. Watch over her until I’m able to be there, alright? Get yourself checked out as well.” 

  
  


Sjin nodded his head, he glanced at Nilesy who'd dismounted his broom and moved to follow him inside. Xephos watched as all three of them disappeared back inside the castle. He then turned to look for Lomadia. He spotted her along with a guard who were helping another dress his wounds. He made his way over to her, watching as she stood up after a moment.  The guard that had been helping her tend his comrades wounds was now helping that very comrade up and towards the doors. Xephos waited a moment for them to make sure they didn’t need more help towards the doors. When it seemed they didn’t he moved closer to her, moving to touch her shoulder. He watched as she turned around, she looked relatively unscathed, a bit rattled. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t a bit rattled either.

  
  


"Lom, are you alright? Nothing hurt you?"

  
  


He felt her hand rest on his arm after a moment. She gave his arm a gentle squeeze before she smiled gently at him, shaking her head.

  
  


"No, I'm fine! Not a scratch on me. I'm glad to see not on you either." 

  
  


Xephos nodded his head pausing for a moment. He moved, pulling her into a gentle hug. He felt her wrap her arms around him in return. He held her a moment in silence before he spoke again. 

  
  


"I don't like what's going on, Lom. This is very, very bad. Once the damage is assessed, and everyone is healed we need to prepare. Whatever, or whoever is doing this is after them. Zoey said she saw someone up there. Someone that may of had a hand in destroying her home... We have to be ready to find Lalna and this Nano and help them."

  
  


Lomadia nodded her head. They did need to prepare. This was much worse than she'd anticipated. They had the ability to use necromancy not only that they somehow had the same ability as Nano from what she recalled of Lalna talking about it. But they had more control than Nano did. They also had the ability to block the divination spirits it seemed, and from what he just told her now they’d had a hand in destroying the Fae and Zoey’s home. They'd need to catch up to Lalna quickly. They’d have someone very dangerous on their tail. She looked up at Xephos after a moment, smiling gently at him. 

  
  


"Yes, but first let's get inside and check on everyone. Then we'll start making plans on what to do."

  
  


Xephos nodded his head. He moved to take her hand gently with his, guiding her towards the castle doors. He hoped that Lalna and his companion were alright. He wished that they hadn't been separated but if they'd been here then who knows what would’ve happened. More may of been injured or worse killed. They’d barely handled this situation, without Zoey it may of been worse. Worry bubbled back into his chest as he thought of her. He'd promised to keep her safe and now look. She was injured, exhausted, and now probably dreaming of terrible things from the past. He hoped that she hadn't lost the use of her arm. He squeezed Lomadia's hand as they headed inside, he spoke a silent prayer of hope. For Lalna and Nano's safety. That they make it to Khaz Modan and to the safety of his dear friend, Honeydew’s kingdom.

  
  


 

* * *

  
  


Far from the castle Strawfingers walked in silence. Their dark feathered companion riding on their shoulder. After a time they began to mutter, talking to no one in particular. They hadn't been there. She hadn't been there. How could he of miscalculated so badly? They were meant to return to the castle where they would've been easy pickings! Yet, they had not been. They had not been at the castle at all! Their dear raven had searched all the windows and saw nothing. The taint had not sensed the flux infected girl at all. Instead they’d been met with a Fae. A Fae of all things! They had thought they’d gotten rid of all of them years and years ago, but they’d missed one. They'd missed the little red headed princess. Foolish! Irresponsible of them! 

  
  


No matter, no matter. One Fae, especially a half Fae, could contain or counter their abilities. They would find her and the foolish Mage that traveled with her. They would find them and take them to the appointed place. They'd make the Mage watch her be sacrificed and he- oh yes he would make a fine meal for their mistress. A fine meal indeed. They glanced at their shoulder to their raven companion, nodding their head they watched as the raven spread her wings taking off from her perch upon their shoulder. She'd find them. She never let him down. She would find them and then everything would be right again. They continued to walk, a soft whistle coming from somewhere inside them, their face never shifting from that strange forever grin.

  
  


 

* * *

  
  


"Lalna? You alright?"

  
  


Nano looked back at Lalna as he stood rather still on the path. He'd stopped suddenly and had turned slightly looking back the way they had come. She tilted her head to the side watching as he turned back towards her, a small smile on his lips.

  
  


"Yeah! Just- just thought I felt something."

  
  


"Oh?"

  
  


"Yeah, it's nothing. Come on. Let's keep going."

  
  


Nano gave him a questioning look but nodded her head after a pause. He started to walk again, catching up to her and walking beside her again. He'd gotten an odd feeling. That something had happened. He didn’t get those feelings often, usually when he did he was right. He hoped everything was alright back at the castle. He couldn't dwell on it too long. They still had to get to Khaz Modan before he'd be able to send a message back. He glanced at Nano as they walked, he had to keep her safe from whatever was after her. He’d get her to Khaz Modan no matter what. Even if it meant- 

  
  


“Why are you staring at me like that?” 

  
  


Lalna blinked his eyes, realizing he had been staring at her. She had a questioning, yet very serious expression on her face. He let out an odd sound before he looked ahead. Trying not to let her see the embarrassed pink shade now tinting his cheeks. 

  
  


“Nothing! I was just- I thought there was a bug in your hair! That’s all!” 

  
  


“Oh really? Then why are you so red in the face, huh? Were you thinking something bad?” 

  
  


“N-No! I was not! I was just- I was- Oh never mind!” 

  
  


Nano held in the snicker that wanted to escape her. He was such a strange man. She was only teasing! Yet look how red his face was getting! It was pretty funny though. She shook her head as she looked at the path before them. They still had quite the journey to Khaz Modan ahead of them. She smiled a little to herself before she spoke again.  

  
  


“You’re such a weirdo…”

 


	8. Stories of old adventures; A well in the woods.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lalna and Nano continue on their journey to Khaz Modan, Lalna tells Nano the story of how he met Xephos and Honeydew, as well as his teacher Lying. Far into the East Lying discovers something and it is troubling to the witch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY. Hi everyone, I am terribly sorry this took so long to update. A lot of things came up and it was very difficult to produce anything during the holidays. (Got a seasonal job that turned into a part time job now!) I have seen all your comments and I'll be answering a lot of them soon! I hope you all like this chapter, I went through and caught everything but eventually this is going to get a big overhaul and be beta-d so I can fix a lot of the errors I don't see. If you see any he's in the Lying section that are referring to Lying themselves PLEASE tell me so I can fix them. I did a re-read and didn't see any but knowing me I will have probably missed some. Anyway, I hope anyone that reads this enjoys. There is more to come and so much more planned!

Lalna walked beside Nano through the woods. It had been a two and a half days since they’d begun their journey. They’d made some decent progress through the woods. At a couple of points they’d come out of the woods and walked beside some farms for a time. Lalna had smiled a bit as he watched Nano interact with a very friendly cow. He’d let out a loud laugh when the cow had blown air through it’s nose into Nano’s hand, causing her to let out a bit of a squeak of a sound. She’d smacked him on the arm as he laughed, yelling at him slightly not to laugh at her. He really couldn’t help himself at the time. It had been too funny the way she’d jumped and the sound she’d made! They continued on, of course after he’d apologized for laughing and coaxing her off the rock she sat herself down on and refused to move because of him, wandering back into the thick of the woods after a time. 

It was nearing late afternoon of the third day. Lalna found himself still plagued by worrying thoughts. The lingering feeling of something having happened back at the castle still weighed on his mind. He wished he could get a message back to the castle but he didn’t have the proper writing tools, let alone a familiar that was capable of flight nearby that he trusted to take the message there. He was so muddled within his own thoughts that he hadn’t noticed Nano watching him as they walked side by side. She’d noticed him looking ahead but not really looking. She’d noticed he’d get a far off look in his eyes as well as his features relaxing to a neutral state that wasn’t like him. He always had some sort of expression on his features, no matter how subtle they were, there was either a little smile or something. She watched him in silence a moment longer before she nudged him lightly with her elbow. 

“Hey, reality to Lalna! Hey, Lalnaaaa!” 

She watched him as he blinked, shaking his head slightly before he looked towards her. A rather dazed expression on his features. 

“Huh?” 

She shook her head slightly at his answer. He still looked completely distracted even though he was looking at her, very aware that she’d spoken to him but hadn’t quite caught it because of where his mind currently was. She nudged him again gently with her elbow. 

“Come on, get your head out of the clouds! How am I supposed to rely on you if you’re not fully here!” 

“What? I’ve been here! I wouldn’t leave you, you know that!” 

She rolled her eyes slightly at him. That wasn’t at all what she meant. Yeah. He was definitely gone to the clouds. 

“That’s not what I meant! You’ve been distracted since we got back into the woods. You haven’t said more than two or three coherent words this whole time! What has you so distracted, huh?”

Lalna still stared at her with a bit of confusion on his features. He hadn’t realized he’d been that quiet. He’d heard her talking about the animals or the trees around them. He thought he’d answered her but he must of just said the answer in his mind without actually speaking it. He couldn’t tell her that he had a nervous feeling about Lord Xephos’ well being, considering they were on their way to meet up with him in Khaz Modan. He shook his head slightly, smiling gently at her. 

“Nothing! Well… nothing I should be worrying about yet. Getting into Khaz Modan is a little tricky. The way the dwarves have made their entrances it’s impossible for anyone to get into them on their own without a guide of some sort. Hopefully Lord Honeydew will have someone on the outside that will be able to guide us in.”

He watched her as she watched him. He could see the unsureness in her gaze at his words. He wasn’t the best of liars, Xephos could attest to that. He couldn’t lie himself out of a drunkards negative attention anymore than he could lie about his name to a stranger. He continued to smile as he turned his gaze back towards the path, hoping she would let the topic drop. He could still feel her eyes on him before she turned her gaze away. She nudged him lightly with her elbow before she took a few quick steps, moving ahead of him slightly. 

“Alright. You better not be lying to me though. If we’re going to be traveling together we have to be somewhat open about how we’re feeling, right?” 

“Right. Don’t worry, Nano. I’ll be sure to remember that.” 

“You better! I’ll be holding you to it and if I find out you’re not telling me everything that’s bothering you, I’m going to pinch you!” 

Lalna smiled a bit at that. She’d taken to pinching his arm, cheek, nose, or hand whenever he did anything that was particularly annoying to her. He’d found it rather funny, sometimes even doing something to purposely annoy her just to see how she’d react. He lifted his hands up, making a mock expression of fear as he spoke. 

“Oh no! Not the pinch! Anything but that! I promise, I’ll tell you if anything is bothering me, alright?” 

“Alright. You better!” 

He chuckled as he watched her point at him, giving him a very stern look before she turned her gaze forward. They walked in silence for a moment rounding a corner, the woods got quite a bit thicker the branches weaved together almost as tightly as a woven blanket. They could not longer see the sky as they walked further down the path. Lalna became aware that the woods were fairly quiet. The most he heard was a slight caw from a crow or a raven. Possibly a small rabbit or two but otherwise it was very quiet. He glanced around as they walked, keeping an eye on the foliage for anything that may be hiding among them. 

“Lalna? What’s Khaz Modan like?” 

The question broke the silence that had settled around them. Lalna looked away from the trees and back to Nano whom had her head tilted up, watching the many entangled branches pass over their heads. He smiled a bit as he thought of Khaz Modan and it’s glistening halls of gold, silver, and other precious metals. 

“What’s it like? It’s one of the most stunning kingdoms in the land! The dwarves are highly skilled crafters. They can make stone look and feel as soft as a kittens fur. They can melt ores and craft them not only into the finest blades and armor, but they can turn them into beautiful jewelry some to hold the precious gems they find deep in the earth for anyone to wear. In Khaz Modan they have used much of the metals they’ve found to decorate their halls. You’ll love them, Nano! They’re a wonderful bunch! They didn’t used to be very friendly but Lord Honeydew has made a lot of changes since his adventures outside of his earth home.” 

He could see a smile on Nano’s lips as she listened to him. She looked excited about meeting the dwarves. They were a very friendly lot. Honeydew had exposed them to humans, elves, and so many other types of creatures that they were much different socially. Of course when it came to gold and anything else they felt was precious they still tended to hold onto it with all their might. Honeydew had certainly changed them all after his journeys and adventures outside. His friendship with Xephos contributed to that as well. 

“How did you ever meet Lord Honeydew, Lalna? It doesn’t seem like you’d just randomly meet him out and about since you said there were a lot of changes after his adventures? Did you meet him during one of his adventures?” 

Lalna smiled at that. Memories of his adventures with Honeydew and Xephos came flooding into his mind. They’d done a lot together with exploring the lands, taking care of magical disturbances, dealing with new people or travelers to their lands. So many things, but the very first time they’d met had been the biggest adventure to begin with. 

“I did actually! It was one of the most dangerous, and longest adventure. It was when he and Xephos were on a crusade to defeat a corrupt mage in the desert…”  
Lalna began to tell the tale of how he’d met both Lord Honeydew and Lord Xephos. Two of his closest friends to this very day. Nano walked beside him, listening intently as the tale left his lips. Filling her mind with all sorts of images of their adventure…

_Lalna had grown up far from any large kingdom or village. He’d lived with his mother and grandmother in the great woods in the east. They had both taught him much of magic. Both were a part of the Eastern Circle witches coven, he grew up knowing many witches one of which became his his teacher. Lying was taller than Lalna, their long blond hair tied in a ponytail always. They wore robes that were always kept in the strictest of orders. It was Lying that had noticed Lalna had an affinity for the other magics when he’d performed a spell that had come from an old arsmagic scroll. It had been a complete accident but Lying was the reason really that he’d met his two comrades. If he hadn’t been studying under their tutelage they would have never met the others at all. It was when Lalna had turned eighteen that he and Lying had traveled to the Northern Circle for him to learn more from the arsmages there._

_Lying had had high hopes that Lalna would become one with the Central Circle. His affinity and ability to use the other magics made him skilled enough to begin learning under other mages. Lying of course had connections to the Central Circle that they never really explained to Lalna. They were enough that Lying knew the Central Circle would be quite interested in Lalna once he learned a bit more. Lying had never been the easiest teacher, but under his tutelage Lalna learned. He learned everything Witchery had to offer under him and now with the aid of a skilled arsmage and Lying he learned even more. He spent months there, learning the light hearted, gentle spells that aided and healed. He learned the darkest, most harmful spells that would destroy someone from the inside out. Those spells had startled him, so much so he’d promised himself to never use them unless he absolutely had to. He learned, took in, practiced everything they taught him. He was a little slower to master them fully, taking at least twice as long as some of the other mages. Time wasn’t really the biggest problem, Lying always reminded him that it was better to know these spells as well as he knew how to breathe. Mastery was key, not quickness. Lalna was determined to do just that._

_It had been an early Autumn day when Xephos and Honeydew had shown up within the Northern Circles woodland village. They had come seeking the aid of any magical being, be them wizard, witch, arsmage, anyone who could journey with them to fight against an enemy from the endless desert. This enemy had declared war against not only them, but anyone else who dared stand in their way. Lalna had been standing beside Lying as he listened to the two travelers talk to the head arsmage of the Northern Circle. He had glanced at Lying at one point, looking at his teachers expression which oddly carried a hint of amusement as they looked at the strangers. Lalna had wondered a little why Lying had looked at them that way, his own gaze returned to the two travelers finding them rather interesting if he had been quite honest. A dwarven man and a human man standing together to face against an enemy from the desert. Lalna had thought them both rather brave to do that. From the way they spoke they knew very little of the enemy beyond that he seemed to have control of the desert itself._

_It had been when they’d pleaded with the head arsmage to allow them some form of aid that Lalna had felt a hand push him just between his shoulders. He’d stumbled forward, a startled noise escaping his lips before he could stop himself. The sound and the sight of him stumbling forward not only brought the eyes of the strangers on him, it had also brought the eyes of the head arsmage and some of the other mages that had been observing this meeting as well. Lalna could feel his cheeks burning as they began to turn red. He’d opened his mouth to apologize when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He’d turned his head to see Lying standing beside him, a toothy grin on their lips as they looked towards all that stared._

_“I think the one you are looking for to aid you in your quest is right here. Come now, Lalna! Introduce yourself properly!”_

_He’d barely gotten the awkward greeting out before Lying began to speak to not only the travelers, but the head arsmage as well. Lalna had stood there dumbfounded as Lying suggested that HE be the one to go along with the travelers. That he was more than capable to aid them in their quest to stop the onslaught from the desert. That they didn’t need anyone else, that HE was the right one for this job. Lalna couldn’t stop staring at his teacher as they spoke. He’d barely begun to even master half the spells that he’d been learning! He still hadn’t bonded with a familiar, let alone summon his first demon! There was an endless list in his mind of reasons why he shouldn’t be selected for this journey. Yet, Lying had somehow convinced not only the head arsmage but the travelers themselves! He’d stared in disbelief as they agreed to take him along. The dwarven man clapping him on his lower back saying a hearty welcome to the team, while his tall human companion told him to be ready early they would set out at sunrise._

_He stared at their retreating backs as the head arsmage took them to a building they could rest within. Lalna looked towards Lying after coming out of his stupor of what had just occurred. He’d asked them in a high, panicked voice why him? Of everyone here why him? Lying had looked at him then with a rather gentle gentle smile. One he’d seen very rarely, mostly when he’d made a discovery in his mastery of a spell or when he’d been much younger and hurt himself when he’d been kindling a fire or handling the hot cauldron. That gentle, comforting smile remained on their lips as they placed their hand on his shoulder. They spoke to him smoothly and gently, almost like a snake whispering sweet nothings to the grass._

_“Why you? Well… there is an endless list as to why. However, I will go with what comes to mind first. You are much more competent than the rest of these fools. Did you not see the looks on their faces as the two spoke of the creature in the desert? Fear took hold of their hearts instantly. Yet you stood beside me without even so much of a flicker of fear. You already know enough magics to be much more helpful than anyone here. You have the aid of your witches blood, as well as the ars magica. You’ve had some studies in the craft of Thaum. Blood Magic isn’t needed for this journey really. So I feel you’re much more essential to them than anyone else here. Plus, it will give you a chance to become more attuned with your magic. You’ll learn and be able to summon them as quickly as you breathe. I have full confidence in you, Lalna. Now don’t look at me like that. You must have confidence in yourself! You’ll come away with this wiser, and maybe even a bit more powerful.”_

_He’d stood silent as he’d listened to Lying talk. They had so much confidence in him. He knew he couldn’t let his teacher down but, how could he even be ready for something like this! He felt Lying squeeze his shoulder, his eyes returning to his teachers face. He could see their smile, the gentle look in their eyes that reflected their confidence in him. He let out a slow breath, nodding his head. He’d do it. He’d go with them and he would make his teacher proud. That night was difficult for him. He’d packed rather haphazardly and laid in bed wide awake. His mind raced over what he’d heard the two strangers, who he’d learned their names were Lord Xephos of the southern lands and Lord Honeydew of Khaz Modan from Lying prior to retiring for the night, speak of this enemy in the desert. He hoped that he could do something, anything to help them in this quest. Morning had come all too quickly and Lalna had barely had time to eat let alone say goodbye to his teacher before he was off, journeying with Xephos and Honeydew._

_It was a little awkward at first. Honeydew and Xephos spoke quite easily to one another while Lalna couldn’t quite find a way to join in on the conversation. It had been Honeydew that had found a way for him to join in their conversations by having him talk about himself a bit. After that, well it had become much easier to talk with the other two. Lalna had learned that they were the sons of ancient lines of men and dwarves. They’d met a few times prior during their youths but were now brought together by this new foe. They had told Lalna as much as they could about the monster of the desert. They knew that his name was Israphel but they had no idea where he’d come from. It had made Lalna wonder, and hopefully that they might find out more about Israphel before they faced him. Knowing a bit more about your enemy would make coming up with strategies a bit easier._

_During their travels by day they told him other stories, about their lands as well as about their people. Lalna listened intently to each tale, learning so much about them from how they spoke of people they called friends, family, and so much more. Their travel was not completely smooth. They met many dangers along the way, which each proved tougher than the last. Lalna had never applied his magics to situations like these. Of course he’d practiced them in a controlled environment with his teacher observing closely, but never like this. He had to think two or three steps ahead of the enemy, which came quicker with each fight. Enemy after enemy came their way. Each one they met head on and fought them to their fullest. A mutated creeper larger than any of the tallest trolls, an undead necromancer in control of thousands of undead souls, humans who called themselves Skylords had betrayed their own and destroyed what innocence was left among them. It seemed endless how many were under Israphel’s control._

_They defeated each and every one that came their way. Some only by the skin of their teeth. They mended their wounds as best they could when he had been too exhausted to use his healing magics. Sometimes they were laid up for days before they were able to continue on their journey. They traveled on and on until they came to the great desert where Israphel laid in wait. They had stood before him, watching him cautiously. Israphel spoke to them, twisting words that tried to sway them to him. Xephos had spat at the others feet, telling him that they would not follow him on his path of destruction. The battle began and it had been a frightening battle for all of them. Israphel knew magics that Lalna had only seen in the many tomes he’d studied late at night. Magics that could dry you out and turn you into dust fine enough to mold and bend to his will. Magics that could join you to the sand that was at his beck and call. They’d fought long and hard against Israphel, but no matter what they had thrown at him they couldn’t wear him down._

_Lalna had found himself separated from Xephos and Honeydew. He could see Israphel standing before the two heros, a twisted grin curled onto his face. He was savoring the moment. Savoring how they looked. Bloody, beaten, and yet unyielding to the fear he knew was hiding inside their hearts. They were not yet quite broken, and he was glad for that. There was nothing satisfying about breaking spirits. It left a poor taste in his mouth, no it was much more satisfying to watch them fight to their very last. Lalna had tried everything he’d known, yet each time Israphel had countered, deflected, or sent the very same spell back at him ten times stronger than his own. He was injured, bleeding from his forehead, his left eye sealed shut from a blow to it. His dominant arm lay limp at his side, he couldn’t move it or feel anything in his fingers. For all he knew he’d lost it completely. He was on his knees, struggling with his body to stand. To get up and help his friends, but he was running on nothing. All his magical energy had been spent, all he had left was his very life force which had been weakened from the others spells._

_He watched Israphel, his eyes and attention no where near him. Israphel was raising his hands, the sand below his friends began to creep up them, covering them in the fine particles. No! He was going to try and make them part of the sand. He had to do something, anything! He forced his body to move, getting up onto his feet. His knees shook as he stood, his breathing heavy with pain as he raised his right hand. His words came out in course huffs, his fingers twisting this way and that as he summoned a spell he had never practiced before. Lying had taught him this spell once, and he’d had no control over it at the time. It was one that he had not been ready for at the time but now-_

_This was his one and only shot. One that may take his life in the process. He could feel what little energy he had left, his life force as it began to focus into the spell. He didn’t care if this took his life. He had to save his friends! He could feel the energy around him begin to build. The sand began to twist under his feet as the smallest bits of metal began to rise from within the sand. Each small bit and piece began to form together before him, twisting into the shape of a large, very sharp metal nail. He’d had enough energy left to summon two. He stared at them, floating in the air before him and he hoped this would be enough. Through blurred vision he could see Israphel, his hands out before him just above his head. His friends were shouting, struggling against the sand that was nearly over their heads. Just before it could, Lalna launched the first nail, then the second just after it. They flew through the air quickly, the first nail striking his hand, cutting straight through the center of it. It had broken Israphel’s concentration, the sand around his friends dissipated almost instantly._

_Before Israphel could react, the second nail struck him. It dug through what armor protected him, piercing the flesh that hid beneath it. Israphel let out a horrible cry in shock and pain, grasping at his side. The sight of his own blood shocked him, as if he could not believe he could be injured. His belief that he had become indestructible had even fooled him. Xephos and Honeydew had wasted no time, both reacting at the same time they grasped the hilt of Xephos’ sword and drove the blade into Israphel’s chest where his armor was weak from previous blows. For a moment, they stood still. The silence surrounding them as Israphel stared down at the blade that had pierced his flesh, straight through his heart. Israphel coughed then, dark, nearly black blood falling from his lips as he legs gave way and he crumpled onto the sand before them. They stared at the body of their foe as it laid before them, the powerful and terrifying Israphel had been defeated. By an inexperienced mage and two young Lords. The sand no longer moved to anyone’s beck and call. It now remained, cradling it’s masters body above it._

_Lalna had watched through blurred vision as Xephos and Honeydew stood up. He’d heard their cheers, seen their celebrations at least of what he could see, had only heard them call his name before he blacked out. The last thing he remembered clearly, was how glad he was that they’d survived. For a long time he’d felt nothing, he could see nothing. He stood in the middle of a dark room that he had no idea how he’d gotten there. He tried walking in this dark place for a time to see if he could find anything but he didn’t. Nothing but darkness lay before and all around him. Eventually he gave up wandering around and sat there wondering. He wondered how he came to be here, or what had become of the others. So many questions flooded his mind that he could seek no answers to. There was nothing here. No one here to ask._

_He sat there in the darkness for a long time, waiting for someone or something to happen. He did not know how long he’d waited there, it could have been hours, days, months. There was no way to tell time here beyond counting, but he’d always lose track after five thousand. Eventually he had fallen into some sort of sleep, though it did not feel like it had been sleep. It was more like his body had laid to rest but his mind was still aware of everything around him. Aware of the darkness that held him in it’s grasp. He became aware after a time of a change near him. His eyes fluttered open, his sight landing on something just out of his reach where he lay. IT was a blue like fire that floated just as nitor did. He knew though that what he was looking at wasn’t nitor. He didn’t know what it was but it had been the first thing that had been different in this dark place for a long while. He sat up, his eyes still on the fire feeling as if he took his eyes off of it for a second it wouldn’t be there anymore. He wondered if it was warm like nitor was, or if he could even touch it at all. He reached out his hand and just as his fingers were within reach of the flame it suddenly vanished from his sight for a moment._

_He blinked in surprise, twisting his head this way and that in search of it. When he didn’t see it anywhere, he thought maybe he’d imagined the whole thing. As the thought ran through his mind the blue flame appeared again. It was out of his reach just ahead of where his gaze was. He stared at it again for a moment before he stood up. He began to walk towards it, and again just as he was within reach of it, it disappeared. It reappeared before him but again it was just far enough that he couldn’t grab it. He stood there a moment, staring at the strange, little blue flame. It didn’t seem malicious. It certainly hadn’t tried to hurt him when he’d reached for it the first time. It almost seemed… like it was trying to lead him somewhere. He tilted his head slightly, walking towards it to test this idea. Sure enough when he was close enough to it, the little flame disappeared and reappeared a few feet before him. Well, he certainly had nothing else to trust around here. May as well follow the strange little blue flame._

_He followed the flame for a long while, it continued disappearing and reappearing before him. It wasn’t until he noticed that there were suddenly more than one behind the first flame did he stop walking and started to watch. First it was two, then three, on and on until there were nine in total all lined up before him. He watched the flames as they rose up, fanning out side by side in the darkness. Then, in the blink of an eye a fox appeared in the darkness. The fox sat there looking at Lalna with what he swore was a grin. It had a sort of hat on it’s head, something that reminded him of the Eastern Circle witches hat, but it was old, tattered and filled with countless holes. The flames that had been fanned out above the fox grew brighter for a moment, and then he noticed that this fox had nine tails. At the end of each tail the flames still shined, still blue and a little more iridescent almost. He looked back towards the foxes face, staring at it’s two oddly colored eyes. He should have been unsettled by the sudden appearance of the fox, but he felt quite the opposite. He felt a strange calm and relief at seeing it. A calm and familiar safety that he couldn’t quite place when he tried to think about it._

_"Who are you?"_

_That hadn’t quite been what he’d wanted to ask, but the words tumbled from his lips before he could stop them. The fox tilted it’s head, still grinning at him._

_“Oh, I suppose you would consider me something of a guardian. You’re very lucky to have me as yours, my dear child.”_

_A guardian? Lalna watched the fox as they stood up, stretching out their front legs first. Their little toes spreading out before they moved to stretch their back legs. His eyes wandered again to those large, and rather grand nine tails that moved seemingly independently of one another as the fox stretched out. The blue flames stuck to the end of each tail as they moved, keeping the darkness from encroaching on either of them._

_“I can see it in your gaze. You wonder of me. How I came to be here, or how I am attached to you. I will answer those questions one day when you are ready for the answers, child. For you are too young yet for those answers. For now, I think it is time you come out of this place. It is not your time to leave this earth.”_

_"Not my time? What do you mean? I don't understand-"_

_The fox moved towards him. He watched as it circled him slowly, those large tails gently brushing against him as the fox moved. One even brushed against his cheek, making him shy away from it as it tickled. There was too, an almost familiar feel to it. Something he’d felt once possibly as a child. He couldn’t think on it much as he felt a set of paws on each shoulder. The fox had leapt up onto his shoulders, but it did not at all feel heavy. It was as light as a feather in one’s palm. He could smell the fox now, a scent of deep woods and a strange dampness. Not quite that of fallen rain but something still, stagnant among the woods. He felt the thought drift from his mind as he felt the breath of the fox, light as a gentle breeze against his ear._

_“In time you will, dear child. In time. For now, it is time for you to return to the waking world. No darkness shall have you, child. For there is more for you to experience, more for you to see, to learn. Now. Close your eyes, child. Close them and do not open them until you can no longer hear me…”_

_He did as the fox told him. He closed his eyes and listened to the fox as it began to sing._

_“Come little children, I’ll take thee away,  
Into a land of enchantment…”_

_Lalna realized that he knew this song. He’d heard it once, a long time ago as a small boy. He’d been alone, playing by the woods near his grandmothers cottage. He’d heard it come from there. From within the deep, dark woods that held Fae, Whisps, Ents, and-_

_He realized after a moment he could no longer hear anything. He could not feel the foxes gentle breath on his ear, nor their gentle voice. He felt his face scrunch up as he felt something else. It was a touch to his face, thin but gentle fingers ran across his forehead. He slowly opened his eyes, blinking them a little to clear the blurriness from them. The thought he’d had about his childhood lost to him as his mind focused on who was above him. His eyes met the familiar gaze of his teacher. Lying was bent over him, looking down at him with that all too familiar gentle grin on their lips._

_“Ah! Good, you’re finally awake.”_

_“Wh-What happened? Where am I? How did I get here? Where are Xephos and Honeydew?”_

_He made a move, almost as if to try and get up but Lying’s hand on his chest made him stop. Once he settled back down, Lying removed their hand patting his cheek gently before they continued to speak._

_“I won’t have you getting up, you’re still recovering. You’re back within the Eastern Circles borders. You sustained quite a few injuries, but none as great as the spell you performed. On such little life force and magic as well! You were on the verge of leaving this waking world as we knew it, Lalna. However, I knew you’d make it, Lalna. You wouldn’t give up that easily. Your willingness to live has always been very strong. As for your friends, they are safe. They are within the Northern Circles borders, healing from their injuries. I will send word to them that you have awoken and are alright. They were very worried for you, and while I would’ve allowed you to remain with them if you’d been conscious, I felt it would have been better to return to more familiar surroundings for you to heal.”_

_Lalna listened to his teacher speak, nodding his head slightly once they’d finished. The room was familiar, he knew this place when he’d come for lessons. At times he would spend weeks if not months in this little room. This bed was warm, familiar and smelled of lilacs and moss. He let out a soft, content sigh. He watched as Lying moved to retrieve a cup, bringing it back over they placed it on the small bedside table before they helped Lalna to sit up a little bit more, careful of his injuries as they did so._

_“I have prepared you something to drink that will help with your recovery. I have some stew finishing up cooking, which I have no doubt you are quite hungry, my dear boy.”_

_Oh he was certainly very hungry. He thanked Lying for everything, drinking the tea infused with the familiar healing herbs he knew quite well, down slowly. He paused when he felt Lying gently run his fingers over his hair, much like he’d done when he had been a small boy. He met his teachers gaze again, seeing that familiar smile again._

_“I’m very proud of you, Lalna.”_

_It had made him happy to hear those words from his teacher. Lying didn’t give many compliments or praise unless they felt them necessary. He’d made his teacher proud, and it was one of the best things he could’ve ever heard. It took Lalna two weeks with the daily tea infused with healing herbs to recover fully. Once he had, he and Lying traveled back to the Northern Circles lands and met up with Xephos and Honeydew once more. They had also recovered enough to be travel worthy. Both men had greeted Lalna with loud and excited voices. Honeydew had moved up to him and pulled him into a hard dwarven hug. Which had been a bit of an experience since Honeydew had only cup up to mid stomach on Lalna, the small lift accompanied by the hug had caused Lalna to shout in surprise. That had lead to laughter on all sides. Once Honeydew had released him from the hug, Xephos pulled him into an embrace as well. Telling him how glad he’d been that he was alright. Lalna was glad they were alright as well._

_They began to talk further, their friendship had only grown stronger with their time apart recovering and Xephos wished for Lalna to help him in his kingdom. Xephos wished for him to serve as an enforcer of sorts, the lands were riddled with people who were ambitious as well as dangerous like Israphel. Those that would manipulate the magics and harm those who were unable to defend themselves. Xephos wanted to create a system where they could keep them in check. To keep the balance, well balanced. Lalna, at first wasn’t sure about the offer. He had so much still to learn, and his ambitions to become one among the central circle were still fresh on his mind. He went to speak to Lying about it. Which surprisingly Lying was very positive towards Xephos’ offer to him._

_“Lalna, you’ve learned so much on your journey. You’ve learned more in months than you could in five years here. You can always continue your studies no matter where you are. I will always be your teacher and there to guide you when needed, but this will give you more practical use of your skills. Go with him, child. This is an opportunity you do not want to miss.”_

_Lying’s words gave him the little push he needed to settle the conflict in his heart. He went with Xephos to live in his lands and continue his studies. He became an enforcer of magical laws, protecting those that that could not defend themselves against magical users. He continued to have other adventures with his friends, and even met and made some new ones._

“But that, Nano is a story for another time.” 

Lalna looked over at Nano who sat close to the fire they had built. The story had taken quite a bit of time to tell. They’d made it quite far into the woods. Soon they would break from them again and be able to see Khaz Modan in the distance if the weather permitted. So far it had been fairly clear. Lalna hoped it would stay that way. They’d set up camp near the middle of the story, he’d continued telling it until he’d finished it. Nano had been very intent on listening, no matter how late it was she wanted to hear it to it’s end. Her mind had created images of the strange fox that he'd met and of his friends, strong and friendly fighting against Israphel whom she’d imagined something of a cross between a creeper and a spider. She wondered if she would get to experience a dwarven hug when she met Lord Honeydew. She paused in that thought, looking down at her gloved hands. While she was mostly covered, her face still had the markings of the Flux that coursed through her body. What would they all think of her when they saw her? Another thought plagued her then, she wondered of the past that she could not recall. Had she- had she any friends before? Family? Teachers? 

She could feel Lalna's gaze on her as she lost herself for a moment in her own thoughts. She shook her head a little, her eyes watching the fire before her as it flickered back and forth. Keeping the cold of the night at bay.

"It sounds like you have quite the friends, Lalna! I sort of wonder now if I had friends like that once..."

Lalna watched her over the firelight, without a second thought he reached over gently patting her shoulder. He left his hand there for a moment as he spoke. 

“I’m very sure that you did, Nano. I’m sure you had wonderful friends. Don’t worry. We’ll figure this all out. Then, if we can we’ll find your friends, your family, or someone that knows you. There is someone out there somewhere that knows you. I’m sure of it. 

He squeezed her shoulder gently. He watched her as she shook her head, letting out a soft snort of sorts.

"You're horribly optimistic you know that? What happens if we don't find anyone? Did you ever think about that? What if I'm all that's left? What if I'm all alone? Then what?"

Lalna watched her, taking in the way she looked at the fire. He could see a sadness reflected in her gaze as she watched the flames. It was so hard when the victims of the Flux were very aware they had missing memories. When things that should be familiar were terrifying and strange now took it’s toll on them. He squeezed her shoulder again, his thumb rubbing her shoulder he hoped in a soothing manner. 

“You’re not alone, Nano. Even if we don’t find anyone that may know you. I’ll always be here for you. I am your friend after all.” 

In all purposes he was really. He wasn’t about to abandon her anytime soon, even if there was nothing he could do for her with her memories. He’d help her start a new life after he found out how to heal her flux. He’d be her first friend and he would help her with anything she needed. He watched as her gaze turned towards him. She stared at him for a moment, looking at his eyes in particular. Lalna, who for all intent and purposes, should’ve taken her in as a destructive force. A twisted abomination of magical constructs, that had no memories of her past. He had every right in his position to destroy her. Yet, he chose to help her. He was taking her to see one of his dear friends, and didn’t look at her with disgust or fear like the others before had. He was really her friend. She gave him a little smile before she quirked an eyebrow at him. An impish grin worming it’s way on her lips.

"Really? I don't know, Lalna. I might get you into a lot of trouble. Think you can handle being friends with a nasty fluxy thing like me?" 

Lalna chuckled at her words, he squeezed her shoulder one last time before he removed his hand nodding his head as he grinned at her. 

"If you haven’t noticed, trouble seems to practically be my middle name. I think a friendship with you is going to be just fine.” 

He was glad to see her smiling at his words. He liked seeing her smile big like that. He wouldn’t leave her side until they found something out about her, and hopefully something to help combat the flux within her. They talked for a bit more time before she dozed off for the night. Lalna watched her sleep a moment before he laid down himself. He wished he could see the sky tonight, but the canopy kept it from his view. His mind wandered in the silence to his teacher. He’d written Lying about a month ago before all of this started, he wondered if they had gotten his letter. When he reached Khaz Modan he would write to Lying from there. Maybe they would know what to do about the flux. He rolled onto his side, letting out a sight as he settled down for sleep. He hoped they were alright… He wondered what Lying would think of Nano. He was not sure why the thought crossed his sleepy mind, but he had little time to ponder that as he fell into a light sleep. 

-

Far into the east, deep in the woods behind an old cottage Lying stood beside a bed of flowers. They were walking barefoot among the flowers, looking over the brightly colored petals as they searched. They were looking for a small insect that resided and used the plant for food along with shelter. They paused over one of the brightly colored orange petals before they reached down plucking the flower from its earth bed. They held it up, looking under the petals. They smiled when they saw four of the insects hanging on just to the underside of the petals. Good, more than enough. They placed the flower into one of the small flasks they’d brought with them, careful not to disturb the feeding insects as they made the transfer. Once they’d sealed the flask, they placed it in their satchel. They made sure it was secure before they began their trek back to their home. 

Their woods were full of all sorts of sounds. Deer running, insects singing, trees stretching their limbs into the cool air of the night. They felt the earth on their feet, walking over the roots, through mud, careful not to destroy even the smallest of homes that creatures had created. These woods were theirs. No one knew that they lived so deeply in the woods, very few saw the truth of their home. The well. The well where they once lured visitors to them, but now they preferred no one visit them. The occasional lost fool was fine here and there, but they preferred their isolation unless the coven needed them. They had much work to do, less distractions were the best really. Especially with the strange feeling in the air. They couldn’t quite place it, but something was off in the world, something they were not sure they needed to worry about just yet. They walked the familiar path back to their well, thinking of the countless things they needed to do when they returned. Oh the life of a witch, always busy with something to do. 

Granted they’d gotten themselves into a lot of work these last few days, what with the creation of a body suitable for an ancient being of unknown power to possess for his own amusements took a lot out of a witch. Especially with how much it took to finish off, but tonight was the night. Tonight was the night that the coven would come together and finish this silly request of-

They stopped dead in their tracks. Just ahead of them lay their well as it always had been. The old stones stacked upon one another, sealed together with old mortar that was slowly falling away piece by piece. Old vines grew around and up the sides, touching the rim of the well with gentle, caressing tendrils. Something, however was off with the typical image of their well. Something was sitting just on top of the rim among the vines. A small, dark form hobbled to and fro on the old stones. Soft, anguished cries reached their ears as the small, dark form moved. They did not move for a moment, just watching the small creature. Now this was something new. They’d never knew anything to come near their well, let alone touch it like that. Unless- They started walking towards it a bit quicker than before. The air of caution they had melted away as they drew closer to the small dark shape. It was as he thought, it was a raven. It was one of their ravens. They knew this from the way it looked at them. 

Where was the link that they had established from this one? Why was it so muddled and weak? They could not understand, those links did not just dissipate that easily. Even if someone had tampered with the bird, they would have felt the tampering or still feel some form of the link there. They reached out a hand, watching as the Raven shrunk away from them. 

“Now, now. You know I am not angry. What has become of you, little one? Why do you shrink from me so?” 

They looked over the raven the best that they could without touching it. Their eyes landing on what was causing the poor thing distress. Strange, small purple in tint tumors grew on it’s side, trailing up to it’s face where it’s eye was white. They stared at the raven, it beat it’s wings helplessly as it crouched on the wells stone rim. Unable to take to the air the way it had once before. It must have spent the last of it’s energy trying to return here. They could not take their eyes off the strange tumors. The purple color of them looked familiar, yet it was not the same. 

“Taint, yet not quite taint. Interesting.”

Interesting indeed. They reached out again, scooping up the worn Raven into their grasp. They were careful not to touch the tumors. It did not pass their notice that the raven was too weak to struggle, it laid limp in their grasp. This was not something they had seen before. It was troubling, concerning. They kept the bird close to them, closing their eyes. They reached out to the teleportation stone with their energy, instantly they found themselves in the deepest part of their well. It wasn’t completely dark inside, but the candles light only covered so much giving it a rather ominous look no matter where one turned their gaze. The room was circular, the center of the wells walls were enchanted to be able to see the rain fall to the very bottom of the well. They walked from the teleportation stone around towards one of the rooms that resided on this level. Here was where their alter resided. There were the normal ritual items, a chalice filled to the rim with a mixture of blood and liquid silver, a candelabra with candles marked with sigils, as well as a charred skull from the body of a bewildered undead who’d caught fire accidentally. 

The skull was outlined in gold, the carvings of communication runes shone bright all around the skulls crown in the same gold. They moved towards the altar, placing the raven gently down on a small bundled up cloth that they kept there. Once the bird was situated, they moved away to one of the many tomes they kept there. Trying to see if they could find anything that described this. For a moment, they were left to their research. They tried to find out what they could not only to counteract it, but what could have caused it. Of course the tranquility could never last, not when they had a skull made for communication with ancient beings sitting on their alter. They felt the familiar energy fill the room before the skull began to glow, soon coming to some semblance of life as a blue aura of a certain ancient, as well as impatient, spirit possessed it. 

'Lying! Good evening. How are things coming along?"

The familiar voice of Kirin filled their ears. While the skull was made for speaking through, it’s mouth did not move thankfully. They were glad they made sure that part didn’t work. Or else the incessant clacking of it’s jaw would drive them mad. They resisted letting out a long, annoyed sigh at the interruption. Instead they answered rather sharply to the other.

"Kirin, while I enjoy these moments of chatter I am quite busy at the moment. Now if you could just-"

"You've said that many times before, Lying. I know that you're not that busy! I've come to inquire about the body I asked for. As well as how you are doing? I'm not entirely selfish that I wouldn't ask you how you are, you know."

They were beginning to regret many of their decisions. One of them being that communication skull. The other ever meeting this ancient spirit, or whatever he was. Kirin constantly used the skull to talk with them. Occasionally another wandering spirit would get the chance to use it, but Kirin was always in it. Chattering at them over this flower he saw, or a family who’d traveled through his woods. Little insignificant things that Lying could care very little about or for. The other, of course never noticed this and always went on and on. Lying had met the spirit known as Kirin when they’d traveled to the Twilight Forest to collect some ingredients that they were in great need of. Kirin had appeared to Lying just as they had made their way by a tree of transformation. It was impossible for normal eyes to see him, Kirin was a spectral being of some sort. One that was very old, as well as powerful. He seemed ever changing in appearance, depending on what suited the comfort needs of those seeing him, but the many eyes and two sets of horns remained ever consistent in everyone’s visions of him. 

Lying had spent much time talking, well mostly listening, to Kirin. Kirin didn’t tell them much about what they were, but he told them that he had once had a body. He could not recall what it had looked like but he wanted another body. One that he could go around and interact with people again. Kirin loved everything it seemed. Humans, dwarves, elves, everything that one could possibly think of. He wanted a body so that he would be able to do that again. He had said he would do anything to have that again. Lying of course offered their services. They would’ve been a fool not to take the opportunity to have a powerful being owe them a favor. Of course right now it was very difficult not to yell at the other and tell them they’d trashed their new body. They took in a breath, letting it out slowly before they answered the other. 

“While that may be true other times, Kirin I currently am a bit busy. I have one of my ravens here that has been afflicted with something I have never seen before. While I am more than happy to discuss the progress of your new body, right now is not the best time. You can remain here if you’d like, but I ask that you remain silent unless you have something to contribute that may help?” 

When no response came from Kirin, they assumed the other would wait until they were finished. They could practically feel the impatience pulsating from the skull as they returned to their book to continue their search. After moment or two Lying turned away from the tome in annoyance, moving back towards the Raven they decided to try something else. This was not a normal taint infestation. It showed none of the classic signs that they knew. It was also not a flux infestation. Animals exposed to flux died almost instantly. No, this was something new. They moved towards their cauldron, preparing it by kindling a fire under it. They filled it with water and gathered the appropriate ingredients. Once the water began to boil they added in each part. A bit of Diamond Vapor, Breath of the Goddess, a dog tongue, and one of the Ravens feathers. Lying waited as they watched the water within the cauldron. It began to move, and swirl. Soon, the thick burgundy color the water had taken on parted, revealing an image. A glimpse of- what in the realms was that thing? They stared as the image of a misshapen scarecrow laughed, a twisted grin on it’s strange bag like face. The image soon faded, leaving Lying with more questions than answers. 

They could only assume it was a strange flux and tainted mix, but what sort of magic could have brought something like that into existence? Nothing they knew that much was sure, and that was enough to even worry them. Them of all beings in the world. They looked back over at their alter, the raven still sat there in excruciating pain from the way it sat. They moved back over to their alter, lightly running a finger over the part of their feathers that was not near the tumors. They were silent for a moment more, staring down at the bird before gently scooping it back up into their grasp. 

"Kirin...?"

"Yes, Lying?"

They looked towards the skull then. The blue light still glowed from the charred skull. There was a soft pulsation from the light, and for a moment Lying could have sworn Kirin was trying to reach out and touch the bird that lay helpless in their hands. Could Kirin see what they held in their hands even within the skulls unseeing face? While Kirin had some ability to see outside of the skull, while inside it to speak easier he should not be able to. Lying did not inquire, that was for a less pressing time. 

“If anyone, or anything comes running into your forest to seek shelter. Keep them there. Hide them within your woods with whatever abilities you have. Protect them as well as you can. Something dangerous is happening. Something I need more time to find out about. Keep all within your woods safe…” 

They watched as the light grew brighter for a moment. They could see Kirin float up from within the skull. Lying watched as Kirin floated there for a moment before moving towards them. They could feel them encircling them for a moment before he stopped at their hands where the Raven laid. Lying watched as the blue light of Kirin touched over the Raven. The bird seemed to tense only a little before it relaxed in Lying’s grasp. It was not dead, it was sleeping. Kirin had- had he taken it’s pain? It seemed so with how the bird now slept in their hands. They paused when they could hear Kirin’s voice within their head. 

"I will do all that I can, Lying. See that you keep care of yourself. I would like to be able to meet you properly soon one of these days."

Lying felt a little tug at the corner of their lips at the others words. They watched as Kirin’s blue light rose up and away from them. Soon fading before Kirin was completely gone from the room, leaving them alone as they had been before. They stood there in the silence for a moment, shaking their head before they moved to lay the bird someplace soft where it could rest. That ended up being upon their writing desk in a small basket that they laid a pillow in. As they placed the raven inside the basket, their eyes caught sight of the letter Lalna had sent them a month or so ago. They wondered now where that boy was, what he was up to. Had he noticed anything strange going on? Was he aware of this- this twisted creature wandering about? They would have to find out, for now they needed to prepare themselves. For what, they did not know but it seemed that it was time again for them to wander far from their well...

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Alliance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2073591) by [domip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/domip/pseuds/domip)




End file.
